Majin Naruto Buu Saga: Fairy Tail
by Skelo
Summary: This is a dimention hopping Naruto DBZ crossover series. Buu was absorbed into the seal and then fused with Naruto. After eating all the other jinchuuriki, Naruto decides to jump dimentions. Now in Fairy Tail. Naruto/Terra/Raven/harem lemons are here!
1. Prologue

**Hi guys, you must be wondering, what is he thinking? Well, I can only write what I enjoy and whatever takes my fancy. Do you know that I had a chap three times this length of a Naruto is Cell thing before I scrapped it. I just love Majin Buu. He is by far the most awsome character in DBZ and his regeneration ability kicks Cell's ass. And his obsession with candy makes him a fun character. Remember, odd ball things makes a fun write. I won't ever stop my other fics, but this plot bunny is driving me insane. I had to wirte it. So tell me what you think. I always liked the characters themselves more then the DBZ universe, which is why i wanted to write a crossover with something that wasn't DBZ even if it had Buu. I adore Terra and Raven as characters and I enjoy the Terra/Beastboy pairing. But not to read. Just to watch. And i always wondered what would happen if Naruto met Terra early. REALLY early, when she was running from one of her own disasters. it will be interesting. So without further ado, here is my first big future series. The Majin Naruto Buu Saga.**

With a massive explosion, Goku's Spirit Bomb obliterated Kid Buu. But the pink psycho had one last trick. He used Goku's Instant Transmission to try and teleport away even as he was obliterated. As a result, a piece of skin the size of a walnut escaped to another dimension. But it was completely out of energy and if it didn't find a large source of energy fast, then even this piece of Kid Buu would perish. So it latched onto the largest source of energy it found, that of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. It was then sealed along with the Kyuubi into an infant Naruto.

Five years later…

Naruto was crying alone in his wrecked bed. He was crying not because of any physical pain, but the emotional pain of being alone.

Meanwhile inside the seal…

Kid Buu had finally finished absorbing the Kyuubi and all its memories. Absorbing the mind of a near millennium old demon had done wonders for his intelligence and even helped him familiarize himself with where he was. And how to get out. Naruto's sadness had slightly weakened the seal, not nearly enough for the Kyuubi to even consider escaping, since the seal was only five years old. But more than enough for Kid Buu to try his luck.

Kid Buu concentrated before firing a massive pink blast at the seal. The gates groaned and cracked, but held for now. Suddenly Kid Buu sensed someone behind him.

"What are you doing here?" A red-haired woman asked the pink monster. Kid Buu turned round and said, "Me Buu. Kill you." Deep down in Buu's mind he recognized the woman who had sealed him before. So he changed his mind, instead he was going to eat her. Buu disappeared in a show of speed far beyond anything Kushina could comprehend. Once he was behind her a pink bit of his skin expanded into a cocoon that enveloped Kushina. It shrunk down into the size of a soccer ball before splashing against Buu's chest. Buu quickly absorbed her. He was now grinning evilly. _'I know how to escape!'_

Buu smashed his hand against the gated. The only thing separating the paper seal and Buu's hand was the gate itself. Buu began channeling this world's power, chakra, into his hand before twisting the metal clockwise. This caused much more damage to the gates then Buu's previous blast. He then jumped back and powered up a Kamehameha.

Back in the real world…

Naruto felt something wet coming from his stomach. He took off his shirt and gasped. His seal had turned completely black and was leaking out ink into his bed and shirt. Suddenly the world went dark for Naruto as he was sucked into the seal.

Inside the seal…

'_Freedom at last!'_ Buu thought as he stepped out of the wrecked gates. Absorbing the woman had made him into Buff Buu again, instead of Kid Buu. He grinned evilly as he saw the Yondaime Hokage appear standing in front of him.

"What kind of monster are you and what have you done with the Kyuubi?"

Buff Buu knew from Kushina's memories the power of the Yondaime and his techniques. He wanted it all. Without saying a word Buff Buu roared and smashed into the Yondaime, pile driving him into a wall. Minato was almost 'dead' from the single blow. _'What is he?'_ was all Minato was allowed to think before he was absorbed by Buu, turning him back into Super Buu. "Ahh, much better. I may be weaker, but the insanity is gone. I am me again. And these techniques will come in handy. Hahahaha!"

Super Buu frowned as he looked around. He may be out of the seal, but not out of Naruto's body. Memories of Goku and Vegeta playing havoc inside of him despite not being sealed gave him a theory. _'This kid is similar to Vegeta. His darkness is hidden deep within him. A Majin spell should work. But I don't know the magic that created me. Wait; I could fuse with him. Yes, I do know how to create a permanent fusion. That would bring out his inner darkness and free me at the same time.'_ Super Buu closed his eyes. _'Found you!'_ Before using an Instant Transmission to teleport to Naruto's location.

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in a sewer. Before he could familiarize himself further with the scenery a terrifying; pink monster appeared.

"Ahhh! Who are you?" Naruto fell on his ass and crab-walked backwards.

The pink monster laughed and whatever amusement one would feel about the pink skin quickly drained away once he heard the laugh. It sounded, evil. And harsh. Like a monster. And those black sclerae with red irises were very scary for the five-year-old Naruto.

"I am Super Buu. I am the power deep inside you. The monster that demands to be awakened. You cannot free me, so instead fuse with me!"

"What!" Was this the reason that the villagers hated him? This pink monster inside of him. Was this the demon inside of him?

"NO! I won't become what they hate!" Naruto was filled with a righteous anger.

"You already are! You've done nothing to them since you were born to make them think that you were anything other than a child. And look where that has gotten you! No friends, no decent place to live after the orphanage threw you out! Fuse with me and nothing on this pathetic planet will be able to stop us! We will be one being! FUSE WITH ME!" Super Buu was creating an earthquke in his mindscape with his roar.

"I won't hurt my precious people!"

"Then leave! With my power you will be able to leave when you want. There are only a few things you will need to absorb before you can leave forever."

Naruto blinked. That was a very compelling argument. _'Fuck the villagers. Most will hate me anyway.'_

"Ok, let's do it. What do I need to do?" Naruto looked back at Super Buu who grinned evilly. "Just keep your hand touching my chest and I'll do the rest." Naruto nodded and waited for Super Buu to lie down before putting his right hand on Buu's chest. Suddenly there was a massive explosion of pink energy as the fusion process began.

Back in the real world…

Sarutobi's shinobi senses were going crazy as he rushed towards Naruto's house, leading a group of ANBU behind him. All his shinobi had felt a release of the full power of Kyuubi's chakra for a second before it disappeared. One of his ANBU member's was a Hyuuga branch member and had informed Sarutobi what had gone on right after the Kyuubi's chakra had been felt.

**Flasahback...**

"Report!" Sarutobi demanded his ANBU members, paying particular interest to Falcon.

"Sir, twenty seconds ago Kyuubi…" At this the ANBU member trailed off and looked pleadingly at Sarutobi through his mask. Sarutobi waved his hand, "I'll wave the law for now; just tell me what happened."

"Yes sir. The Kyuubi jinchuuriki's seal seamed to fail for about a second. All of the Kyuubi's chakra flooded the boy's system and I was sure his coils would burst and release the Kyuubi. But after a second it stabilized and I realized that the Kyuubi must have made a bid to escape but the Yondaime's seal held. That was until the Kyuubi's chakra in the boy's system didn't fade away. It fused with the boy's and became pink.

"You mean to tell me that Naruto's chakra is pink? What does it mean?"

"I don't know sir; I am still monitoring the situation even as we speak. His chakra appears to be darkening now. Not in colour, but in feel. Naruto, for the lack of a better description, is becoming darker as we speak."

**End Flashback**

'_Naruto, what is happening to you?'_

Back at Naruto's apartment…

"RHAAAA!" The animalistic roar of Naruto was never-ending. As his roars and yells grew louder the entire apartment block begins shaking. Suddenly his roar became completely inhuman, screeching like a harpy. (Think the same scream that Super Buu lets out when he is first formed)

The Sandaime Hokage and his ANBU bodyguards arrived too late. Naruto was already shaking up the entire village. And his monstrous and evil power just kept on growing. Red lightning started arching around Naruto's body as he started slowly rising up. The shaking got worse and worse until finally Naruto screamed and unleashed a massive column of purple energy that vaporized a block of houses. When the dust finally cleared Naruto was long gone.

**In the air…**

"Wahoo I am free!" Majin Naruto yelled out as he smashed through a mountain head first, causing it to crumble. Suddenly he stopped and began to think out loud. "Kyuubi says that there are nine bijuu. Hmmm." Naruto put his hand underneath his chin as he thought whilst hovering. "I'LL JUST EAT THEM ALL!"

Kumo

Using Super Buu's ability to sense power levels, Majin Naruto flew straight to his first victims. A dark-skinned male and a blonde haired female.

Killer Bee and Yugito were busy training to harness their bijuu when an odd and, somewhat terrifying person appeared in front of them. This person looked to be a twelve-year-old kid and was dressed in strange clothes. His body was completely naked from the waist up, save for some black with gold outline vambraces that also covered the top of his hands. On his waist was a black belt that came down slightly in the middle due to the gold badge or buckle in the front of the belt. A stylized black M was printed on the gold buckle. Lose white pants that came all the way down and tucked into his black with gold outline boots. The boy had yellow spiky hair. But what really got the pair unnerved were the boy's eyes and laugh. His sclerae were pitch-black with red irises. And his quite laugh was pure evil.

"Who are you?" Killer Bee asked. _'RUN BEE RUN!' _The Hachibi said to his partner. The same thing was occurring with the Nibi and Yugito. _'RUN KIT RUN!'_

"Hahahaha. My name is Naruto. Majin Naruto Buu. And I am going to eat you." Naruto's long tongue licked his lips. "I'll make you into dark chocolate." Naruto pointed at Killer Bee. "Yes, very very dark." Before Bee could react a pink beam was fired from Naruto's right index finger. Killer Bee screamed before in a puff of smoke, he was turned into a dark chocolate bar. Yugito was in shock. She didn't even react when Naruto appeared next to her and picked up the chocolate bar that used to be her sensei and fellow jinchuuriki. He tossed the whole bar into his mouth and munched on it right in front of Yugito's eyes before swallowing. "Yes, you will now be milk chocolate."

Pure unadulterated terror was all Yugito felt before she was eaten.

**Two days later…**

"Well this is boring. It took me one day to eat the rest of the jinchuuriki. And another to digest their bijuu. Now to spit out the trash and leave. Again, Majin Naruto was relying on memories of the old Buu. Keeping people you don't need alive inside of you will cause you all sorts of problems. So after digesting the bijuu of the jinchuuriki, Naruto decided to spit the jinchuuriki out again before they affected his mentality. Taking a deep breath, Naruto spat out seven people. The Sanbi didn't have a jinchuuriki so that saved time. With seven puffs of smoke, seven unconscious former jinchuuriki appeared.

Now it was time for Naruto to think. And he hated thinking. _'Well I could jump around a guess. Go to other worlds with Instant Transmition. But the Buu in me likes candy and the Naruto in me likes humans, just not these humans. So, dimension jump it is.'_ Narut powered up. The veins in his ripped body stood out before he roared. "LET ME OUT!"

An almost invisible blast was fired from his mouth, charged up with crimson lightning. It impacted against what seemed to be an invisible wall. In reality though, it was ripping a hole in the dimension. The result was a hole about the size of Naruto's head, which was no problem for him. Naruto turned himself into a liquid and stretched until he was thin enough before going through the hole which closed up soon after.


	2. Introductions

Terra was a blonde haired metahuman with the power to control the earth. Many people would dream of having such a power. Unfortunately for Terra, she couldn't control her power and the results were earthquakes and avalanches wherever she went. And all her friends and family had turned against her the moment they found out. And so she ran away.

'_I don't have anywhere to go. I am… all alone.' _Terra refused to cry as she trudged through the snow. The village behind her had a kind elderly couple who took her in. Until she caused an avalanche that wiped it out. She didn't even notice the cold anymore, her teeth were chattering and the icicles were forming on her body. _'I feel… tired,'_ these were Terra's last thoughts before she collapsed in the snow. Above her, a shirtless blonde boy watched over her.

'_Hmmm… her power level is one of the highest on this planet. But its raw, with no control. She's trying to push an ocean through a needle and she is hurt mentally. Stupid humans, to treat us, the superior fighters, like trash.'_ Naruto flew down and picked Terra up, throwing her over his shoulder. Before traveling back to the village. It appeared that most of it was destroyed, but there were around two dozen survivors. Naruto pointed his index finger at them, "Buu make you candy!" He fired a pink beam at the village which the spread out like a ripple. Everyone hit by it was turned into jawbreakers. He heard Terra groan and realized that he had forgotten about her, or at the very least, wasn't thinking about her when he made those people into candy. He might be able to survive off of high sugar content foods and drinks but she couldn't. A trip to another remote village solved that problem.

* * *

Regaining consciousness was a long process for Terra. First was the warmth. She was no longer cold, in fact, she felt toasty warm. Then there was the light. No colour, since her eyes were still closed. Just warmth and light. Slowly her eyelids crept open: to a strangely homey scene. She appeared to be in a cave, at night, due to the only light seemed to be coming from a nearby fire. A boy about her age was sitting there. He was shirtless and his back looked incredibly ripped for his age.

He had blonde hair and appeared to be roasting some marshmallows over the fire. Next to him was a roasted and stuffed turkey on a silver platter. She had no idea where the hell he had gotten a roast turkey, but her stomach reminded her how much she wanted it. She blushed and hoped the boy didn't hear that. Apparently he did.

"So you're awake." The boy didn't turn away from his roasting marshmallows whilst he addressed her.

Terra shivered at his voice. It was somehow harsh and smooth. "The turkey is for you. I only eat candy."

Now if that wasn't the strangest statement she ever heard. She even entertained the thought that it was poisoned, but nothing added up. "Umm, who are you? And where am I?" she began crawling towards the turkey.

"I am Naruto. Majin Naruto Buu," he told the second sentence very slowly, making an emphasis on each word. It sounded ominous as hell. Meanwhile Terra reached the turkey and began to smell it. The smell broke her will and she began to inhale the turkey. Halfway through tearing apart the turkey she froze, horrified at her table manners. But when she looked up and at Naruto he was eating his marshmallows. He didn't even spare her a glance. She couldn't see all of his face from this angle, but she could see that his front and arms were just as muscular as his back. She blushed and turned back to her food. Soon the silence became unbearable to her, and so searching for a conversation starter, she chose the most stupid and inane question she could think of. "Why do you only eat candy?" She then kicked herself for asking that question. For all she knew, this turkey was his meal and the marshmallows were his dessert. In fact, she was almost sure of it. She once again was about to get a surprise.

"Buu likes candy. And milkshakes. And cake. I need it." He held up a massive bag of giant jawbreakers. _'It must have been on the other side of his body.'_ He popped three into his mouth and bit down. Terra winced when she heard a crack, but to her astonishment the jawbreakers where quickly crunched up and swallowed. He then tossed her one. Surprised, she instinctively cased a rock to fly in its flight path to protect her. She froze when she saw that Naruto; or as he was calling himself, Buu, had seen it. Before he simply turned back and began eating his jawbreakers, nonchalant as you like. This was a first for Terra. _'Doesn't anything phase this guy? I made the earth move, yet he finds his jawbreakers more interesting.'_ Terra was a little ticked off, but she wasn't sure why. She had longed to be accepted. But this casual disregard for her power rubbed her the wrong way. _'I want to be acknowledged!'_

"CRUNCH! CRUNCH! CRUNCH!" Naruto continued to eat his jawbreakers.

Terra moved back a little in surprise. _'Where did that come from?'_ She then looked again at Naruto. _'This is the body of a sweet addict? What a hot weirdo… Ahh where did that come from? I'm only twelve!'_ Now thoroughly confused, Terra made as if to leave. To her surprise, Naruto didn't even try to stop her. She got outside and her powers, as well as her sight, told her that she was in a canyon lit by the moonlight. There wasn't a soul in sight. _'Maybe that's why he wasn't concerned about me leaving. But he wasn't surprised at my power either. So he should at least be worried that I could move through here or overpower him since this is my turf. But wait, he brought me here. Ahh, this is so confusing! I'll just ask him why he brought me here._'

She turned back and froze. Buu was right behind her, well, in front of her now. And his eyes. They were jet black with evil red irises. _'I didn't even feel the vibrations from him moving. Wait, he's not moving. At all. Fuck he's scary.'_ Throughout her mental debate, Naruto hadn't moved at all. Either Terra was braver then she gave herself credit for. Or she was still in shock. Because she didn't scream. Instead she whimpered.

"Um… excuse me, a mister Buu…" Terra was treading water here.

"Majin."

"Huh, what?" It was such a strange response. Wasn't he referring to himself as Buu a while ago?

"It's Majin Naruto Buu. Majin is my title. So it's Majin Buu instead of mister Buu. Or if we get closer, just call me Naruto."

"Closer?" _'That's it; I'm tired of being confused!'_

"Why did you, ahh, rescue me? Where did you find me? Was it you who got me out of the snow? Why are you helping me?" Terra needed to voice all her concerns before they drove her crazy.

Naruto started laughing. "Hahahaha," It was full of twisted humor and suffering. Definitely not the laugh that should be coming out the mouth of a child.

"I helped you because we are the same. I was beaten and stabbed from the age of five. Again and again, they called me a monster. At that time the only unusual thing I had on my face were three lines on each cheek, like whiskers."

Terra was horrified. She checked his cheeks. No such marks remained. But those eyes. They certainly weren't normal. _'So they occurred after. But after what?'_

"I finally became their monster. But I couldn't harm those precious to me. So I ran away. But all other humans are free game now. You know all about running from the weaklings, don't you Terra?"

Terra took a step back. It made her sound like a coward. From what she had grasped, the strong do not run from the weak. "Am I weak?" She didn't realize that she had said it out loud.

"Yes Terra, you are. Whether you want to rule the weak, protect the weak, or destroy the weak, the strong do not run from the weak. But I can make you strong. I can make you into Majin Terra."

Terra fell on her knees and grasped her head. "Can you teach me control?"

Majin Naruto Buu grinned evilly. "Yes Terra. I can make you control the world you live on."

**The next day…**

Both Naruto and Terra were standing on two boulders facing each other. The sun was just beginning to rise.

"Now Terra, the first thing I am going to teach you is to awaken your power and control it. In order to do that you have to throw away whatever it is that is holding you back." Naruto was taking a page from Minato and Kushina's memories, specifically how Jiraiya had trained Minato and how Kushina had harnessed the Kyuubi's power. Both times they had strong minds and were confident in their success. So the first step in her power was a strong mind.

'_Awaken my power? No! I want to control it, not make it stronger!'_ Terra's conflict must have become visible to Naruto, because he answered her without hearing a thing.

"That's exactly the reason you can't control it. You're ashamed of it! You keep on denying a part of yourself, bottling it up again and again. And it will pop, again and again. You must accept it Terra! Accept that you were born different. That people will hate you for being different. Remember those that hurt you!"

'_NO!'_ Unwillingly, Terra had flashbacks of her parents and friends. She tried to help them all, but her powers caused massive disasters instead. They all turned their backs on her. Worse still her second, adopted parents pretended to like her until they tried to kill her.

They were her first, be it unwilling, kills. Along with half the town being buried in volcanic ash.

The entire canyon floor was beginning to shake. Naruto grinned. _'Just a little more.'_

"What are you going to do Terra? Are you going to hate them? Ignore them? Protect them! Whatever you decide, they can't control you! You have to ascend past their prejudices!"

"AHHH!" The entire canyon was shaking. Cracks in the earth extended from Terra. Cliffs split in half and collapsed. Rivers were redirected or sunk into massive potholes. Three hills or rocks were simply shook to pieces and collapsed. Terra's eyes were glowing yellow as her power ran its course. Naruto was laughing all the way through the quake. Finally Terra's powers ran out and she dropped to her hands and knees. Remarkably, her boulder that she was on remained intact.

Naruto stopped laughing and began to speak again. "Good Terra. It's being twenty minutes and already you have passed the first test. You have destroyed your first barrier. We have just begun to negate your human parents' hold over you. But we must completely destroy your fear to awaken your full power. Only then can you begin the long amount of training necessary to control it. I warn you, this second step takes a lot longer than the first step. You must stop being weak by abandoning your fear. Are you ready?"

Terra felt a bit better now that she had vented. In fact she was a little ticked off. As she stood back up her thoughts were a bit random. _'Doesn't anything phase this guy? I shook up an entire canyon and he laughs it off. He isn't even injured.'_

"Sure. Um, what am I supposed to do?" Terra knew that he was helping her, she could feel it. But she got the feeling that this next step was physical.

"You are going to attack me with everything you have. Because no matter what you do, you won't be able to kill me."

'_WHAT!'_

"Ready, begin!" Naruto shot forwards right at her. She panicked and jumped off her boulder, making a rock ledge from the cliff behind her to catch her. And a good thing too, as Naruto's fist caught the boulder and vaporized it from the amount of strength he put in the blow.

'_Whoa! No wonder he was confident. Can I actually hurt him?'_ Terra disconnected her ledge and used it to fly away. And not a second too late, as Naruto had jumped up and his kick tore a gouge in the cliff face. _'Ok note to self, do not get close to Naruto, or is it Buu? How close are we? Ahh, which kind of close am I talking about!'_ Naruto landed on the ground and took the choice away from her. He pushed himself up like a bullet, straight at her. She made a split second decision to jump off her flying rock ledge before summoning another boulder from the ground to ride on. She got a front row seat to watch Naruto plow head first through her earlier ride without the slightest hint of discomfort. He then dropped down without a hint of fear. In a burst of ingenuity, Terra created a deep hole where Naruto was going to land. A thing that happens with ideas: When it rains, it pours. Terra was shocked at how easy her power was coming to her, so she extended the hole and turned it into a slide, one that sloped up sharply at the end. Naruto went down one hole and shot up from another. Terra then levitated two massive boulders. Clapping her hands together, she smashed the rocks into Naruto, pan-caking him. She was confident that he was invulnerable; so imagine her shock when instead of a crash of two rocks hitting steel (his skin) she instead heard a wet splat.

She felt cold. Icy cold feelings of dread and fear wrapped themselves around her heart. Despair came soon after. What had she done?

She wasn't even aware that she was falling; all her attention was on the pink splat on her two boulders. She had killed her teacher. Terra hit the ground and passed out. She never saw the pink flesh begin two wobble and flex.

* * *

Slade had seen enough in his hidden mountain base. He turned off his cameras and went to go and fetch Terra himself. That boy's training methods would have put her completely out of his control, but hopefully his death would shock her so badly that she would become his apprentice. If not, he could wait a few more years for Robin but he was sure she would accept. Because Slade turned off his cameras, he too missed Majin Naruto Buu's resurrection. So imagine Slade's shock when he saw the boy, alive and well; holding Terra. Even worse for him, the boy saw him too.

That was when the boy began started laughing at Slade. For the first time in his life, Slade wondered if he'd being set up. Every sense of self-preservation was screaming at him 'Do not engage!'

At least without further information on the boy's abilities, as all he knew for sure was the boy was incredibly strong and devious to fake his death to see if Terra was under surveillance. It never occurred to him that his eyes; which saw the boy being squished by two boulders, did not deceive him.


	3. Fight against the Apprentice

**Review response for all the big questions:**

**Hades252 2: I never was too into the Justice league and the DC universe. I am tired of having to search up all these new characters to understand stories like this despite not being a fan of the DC universe (Batman being the exception). So I am doing this differently. This is pure Teen Titans universe. Everywhere else can burn in hell. **

**Hades252 2: Slade negotiate with Buu. ROTFL what are you smoking lolz. Have you seen Buu! **

**After this long and hopefully only review response (unless it's something really good) I guess you'll just have to wait for the update. I am more of a show not tell writer.**

When Terra opened her eyes, it was once again to the sight of her teacher. He was standing over her, his legs on either side of her waist, looking down at her. Terra wondered if this was a dream. If it was, she was going to play along. "Naruto! You're alive!"

Naruto just stepped away from her and pointed at something behind her. She turned on her stomach and saw that there was a box of cereal, a bowl and some milk. It looked quite ridiculous, just sitting there in the middle of a canyon. "Eat your breakfast. We are not done yet. You still have not thrown away your fear. You must try to kill me. Only then will your instincts guide you to greater power."

'_Fuck that's it for speeches. I was right; ALL THESE PEOPLE DO IS TALK!'_ After his little inner rant, Naruto checked up on Terra and found her to once again be inhaling the entire box of cereal and the box of milk. She ate quickly with a spoon made of stone. Once she finished eating she stood up from her seat on the ground and turned back to Naruto.

"You ready apprentice? This time, you cannot hold back or I will kill you. You must try to kill me."

"But you said I would never be able to –" Whatever Terra was about to say was interrupted when with zero warning Naruto shot forward at her with his fist cocked back. She almost screamed as she jumped back. But it wasn't nearly enough. Naruto was drawing on more of his strength this time. His fist smashed the ground and the shockwave sent her flying. _'Shit, he really is trying to kill me!'_

Naruto was already shooting forwards at her again. He opened his mouth and let out a harpy cry. "RHAAAA!" It scared her shitless and she created the biggest, thickest wall of earth to protect her. _'What kind of monster is he?'_ Somehow she knew that the wall wouldn't protect her. She created a column of earth to take her way up into the sky.

She wasn't even registering that her power was coming to her more and more easily. She felt Naruto impact the wall. In fact, just about everything in the entire canyon felt the impact. Naruto plowed through her wall as if it was tissue paper before continuing on to plow through her column. She made the top part of her column separate then fly away. Suddenly she felt a boulder being fired at her from behind. She spun around and made the boulder stop in mid-air, before firing it back at Naruto. Now she was beginning to notice the amount of improvements in her control.

"Whoa, this feels great!" Suddenly out from the dust cloud where Naruto was a pink ball of energy was fired. Terra jumped off her ride. This time she was confident that her powers would aid her. Her eyes glowed yellow and she hit the ground as if it was water.

Naruto grinned. _'That's more like it, a hidden attack. Now let's see if she will actually try to kill me.'_ Suddenly two columns as thick as his chest rose up out of the ground and slammed into his sides. One on his left and one on his right. Bellow the crushing columns were Naruto's legs and above them were his shoulders and head.

Terra rose out of the ground in front of him. This time she didn't pass out. Instead she looked quite curious that he didn't look like he was in a hint of pain. And her two columns were definitely touching each other in a flat surface, she could feel it. So that meant his body was definitely crushed. Then Naruto started laughing. "Excellent work Terra. I will no longer call you apprentice or girl. You have earned the right for me to call you by your first name always. But now we get to the last part of your training. This part only ends when you die. Are you ready?" Terra blinked and moved the columns away, revealing the crushed upper body of her teacher. He put his thumb in his mouth and did something off of childish cartoons. He seemed to inflate himself. His upper chest and arms just popped right back. At this point Terra had just stopped being surprised and asked the important question. "So what's this third and final step?"

Naruto grinned evilly. "Training. Training your body and your powers. That is what we are going to do until to deserve the title Majin Terra.

**Four years later…**

"Rob, what's going on? My sensors are picking up tremors just outside the city." Cyborg was talking whilst checking at his display on his forearm. Robin was typing away at the computer, trying to track it to its source. "That's weird. The source of the tremors keeps changing. But it's always in the canyon outside the city."

"Please friend Robin, we will do the investigating? I do not like the shaking." Starfire was, as always, flying around Robin.

"That's right Starfire. Titans, move out!"

**With Terra and Naruto…**

"Come on Terra, you can do better than that." Naruto grinned as he playfully taunted her, making her shout and create a fist of stone that she sent at him. Naruto brought both hands behind his head performed a double axe handle **(honestly guys, it took me ages to find out the name of that. A double axe handle are those moves in dragon ball z where the person intertwines their fists and pounds them down, usually on an opponent's head or back, which in DBZ usually sends them crashing down into the earth. Yay for the half hour of searching!)** and sent the stone fist crashing down into the ground in front of him. Terra ran forwards and began exchanging blows with Naruto.

Four year of constant physical training had made her stronger than she had ever believed. No longer was she just skin and bone. Four years of eating right and constant physical exercise had built up her muscles and body. No longer did she look like the half-starved orphan she appeared as when Naruto found her. No, instead she was a slim young woman with great muscle tone and barely C-cup breasts. But that didn't matter in a fight. After exchanging a couple of blows which were dodged with contemptuous ease by Naruto, Terra created a pair of stone gloves. She seamlessly continued to fight despite her hands weighting a lot more.

Terra waited for the opportune moment and – _'There!'_ She made the ground move from underneath Naruto's left foot. This ruined his balance for a split second, more the enough time for Terra to nail him with a right hook to his face. Again the sight became quite comical, as her fist left a large impression in his head, causing all of his facial features to disappear. He wobbled a few steps back before reaching in and pulling his face back out. He let go of his nose and grinned. "Good Terra. Your control has improved dramatically. Heads up, we've got company."

Terra smiled mischievously. Four years spent travelling the world and training had made her teacher adopt some rather odd speech patterns. Well, odder than usual. He used many more clichés from watching in-flight-movies. She still didn't know how he got the money and she didn't feel like prying. As far as she cared, she had her lifetime wish: Companionship and control of her powers. She wasn't going to endanger things with petty questions. And to be honest, she didn't care. These past four years had been the best of her life. Well, the best of her life after activating her powers.

Naruto still said she hadn't reached the level of Majin. _'Honestly what kind of level is that? It seems almost unobtainable. Not that I'm complaining, I'm stronger than ever. But Naruto will just keep on pushing me until I earn the title of Majin. I guess that's why I love – no like, him. Keep it together Terra. Now, who are our uninvited guests? I've never had fresh sparing partners. I hope they're strong.'_

Robin and the rest of the Titans felt a collective chill run down their backs as they climbed over a rise. "We are close now guys. Twenty meters and up that next rise is where the last quake happened." Cyborg was making frequent checks on his arm's display screen.

"Starfire, can you check it out?" Robin and the rest of the Titans were sneaking around. They suspected that the cause of the quakes were manmade. "Heads up guys, I've got a heartbeat. And, something else. I'm not sure what it is." Cyborg continued to report.

"Starfire?" Robin looked at her in askance again. She silently nodded. "Starfire, be careful." She nodded again and flew higher. Over the rise she spotted two people. One was a girl with long blonde hair and the other was a boy with spiky blond hair. **(Once again, the English language fucks with us: blonde for female and blond for male. Wtf)** They were both looking right at her. She eep'd and flew back down. "Starfire, what's wrong?" Robin was looking concerned. He was always concerned about her.

'_He really has a soft spot for her,'_ Raven thought.

"Friend Robin, we are, expected. And friend Cyborg, there are two people." This caused them all to frown as they ascended the last rise. A person without a heartbeat? _'Probably a robot. I'll be ready.'_

But when all the Titans ascended the rise, they did indeed see two humans. Before the Titans could move on to confront the pair, Raven yelled out, "Wait!"

"What is it Raven?" Robin asked as they all turned back to look at her. Only to see something they had never seen in their lives: Raven's eyes were wide open, and her entire body was shaking. Sweat was beginning to drip from her hands and face and she was almost kneeling. She looked terrified.

"Yo Raven, what's the problem?" Cyborg offered her his hand, which in another show of uncharacteristic behavior, she took.

"Ok seriously Raven, you're starting to creep me out," This was of course, Beast Boy. At everyone's flat looks, Beast Boy folded and put his right hand behind his head. "Ok, more than usual." Satisfied at making Beast Boy confess, everyone turned back to Raven, waiting for her to speak her mind.

"That boy, the one without a heartbeat, he is made almost totally out of Dark Magic. He feels so dark and… insane at his core. It's repulsing even my power." All the Titans were shocked. _'That blond boy?'_ They all thought at once. The Titans all turned back to look at the pair. Only for Robin to find the boy standing an inch away from him with an insane, toothy smile on his face. And then they all saw his eyes. Jet black sclerae with red irises. Robin was usually used to such disturbing sights, living in Gotham kind of desensitized you. But something about this boy's appearance truly disturbed him.

This person looked only sixteen, a similar age to all the Titans, yet Robin felt as if he was looking at a cross between the Joker and the Scarecrow. It sure as hell freaked out the other Titans; as they all jumped back and Starfire freaked out and hid behind Robin. This was ironic because Robin was the closest Titan to the object of her terror. Suddenly Buu's arm shot out, way too fast for any of them to see. His right hand grabbed Robin by the throat and pulled him away from Starfire. Before any of them could even react, he threw the Boy Wonder into the Temeranian princess and sent them both flying towards their friends. Both were luckily caught by Raven's magic.

This just made Naruto stare at her intensely. Raven shivered at his gaze. Cyborg's arm shifted into its sonic cannon form that he aimed at him. All the Titans were surprised when he just started laughing. The evil sound of his laughter, both smooth and rough at the same time, made them all experience cold shivers. His laugher stopped abruptly for seemingly no reason at all. This put them all on edge.

"You'll do. Terra, get over here." He looked back at the blonde girl who was a twenty meters away and at the foot of the rise. She rose on a flying boulder that she created from the earth bellow her. She rode it up to meet them, hands glowing yellow outline. "Hi, I'm Terra. What are your names?" She smiled warmly at them. All the Titans were completely off-balance. This happy and cheerful girl was with this psychopath?

"Umm, hi. My name's Beast Boy. Umm, this is Cyborg and Raven."

Whilst the introductions were underway Robin and Starfire stood up after being caught by Raven. "Thanks for the save Raven." Robin turned back to the crazy kid, "What do you want? Why are you causing earthquakes." He started addressing most of this to Terra. _'She obviously has the power to move earth.'_ But Naruto responded. "I was training her. She has yet to reach the rank of Majin. By attempting to kill –"

"Defeat Master. I am not killing the Teen Titans." Naruto looked eerily at Terra, who met his gaze with equal intensity. They entered a minor staring match before Naruto conceded. "Fine; by attempting to _defeat_ the Teen Titans, you will help her improve. Terra, how good is their teamwork?" This was the Yondaime speaking. Teamwork was key in Konoha. Terra had read up about all the local villans and heroes. Naruto honestly didn't care.

"Very good from what I have heard. If I defeat them will you finally give me the rank of Majin?" Whilst the pair was talking, the Titans were watching their conversation go back and forth like a tennis match; their mouths getting progressively wider. "Hey, don't we get a say in this?" Beast Boy was ignored by the pair. Robin was busy observing them, hoping their clothing could give away something about their abilities away.

The male, obviously the blonde girl's master, was shirtless from the waist up and completely ripped. He wore long; lose white pants that were tucked into black boots. He had a gold belt with an engraved M on the buckle. _'Could that mean Majin? What does it mean?'_ The girl, Terra, was wearing an unmarked black tee-shirt and yellow hot-pants. For footwear she wore a pair of brown hiking boots. _'That's probably the only clue about the girl's powers. Boots offering ankle support.'_

"You'll have to find that out for yourself Terra. Now go." Terra's eyes glowed yellow and she powered up. Looking at the Titans, she said, "Try and make this interesting for me," before clapping her hands together. It unleashed a massive shockwave of earth in a crescent in front of her. All the Titans were forced to separate and dodged it in their own ways. Starfire and Beast Boy flew away; Raven created a black dome that took the blast and Cyborg and Robin smashed their way through, with Cyborg using his brute strength and Robin using his acrobatics and bo staff.

Terra grinned and ran right at the Teen Titans, showing that she wasn't afraid of close quarters combat. Robin swung his bo staff at Terra, aiming for her neck. But she ducked at an almost impossible angle and ran right under the strike. Her right arm lashed out and punched Robin's thigh, hard. She succeeded in deadening it, which would slow Robin down considerably. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at close range straight at Terra. She created a hole to fall down in, which closed up behind her.

Robin, who was now walking with a slight limp, turned to their goth mage, "Raven, can you find her?"

Raven concentrated and closed her eyes before she nodded, saying, "She's underground, about twenty metres below us." Suddenly all the Titans were pinned to the ground, as if it was an elevator that was rising rapidly.

Back at ground level, Naruto grinned as her saw Terra lift the entire rise up and send it flying into the air. With a supreme scream of effort, Terra brought her fists smashing together and detonated the massive amount of flying rock. Out of the rubble emerged a flying Starfire, throwing starbolts at Terra. Terra gasped and made a dome of rock to shield her. This was then blown to pieces by Cyborg's sonic cannon. Cyborg was caught by a flying pterodactyl and Robin was caught by a flying Starfire, since the canyon didn't have much for his grappling hook to stick too. But what they didn't know was that Naruto was watching Starfire very carefully. _'Flying and ki blasts? Is she a Z fighter?'_

As Naruto continued to watch the fight take place; he reached his own conclusion._ 'No, but her abilities are very similar.'_ Naruto kept watching in amusement as Terra played whack-a-mole with Robin using his bo staff. Beast Boy turned into a snake and tried following her in. The moment he was underground Terra jumped out of a hole and closed all the holes whilst she was in mid-air. In response, Beast Boy transformed into a green gorilla; which smashed out of the ground. He sent a haymaker at Terra, which she back flipped and cart wheeled away from. Robin stepped up and launched his explosive disks at her, only for Terra to fires rocks right back at him.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Terra was finally struck down by Raven, whom she had ignored with all the action going on. Terra was smashed into a cliff by a black hand of Raven's power. The cliff had spider web cracks from the impact and Raven was afraid that she had overdone it. Until Terra just shook off the shook and started laughing. This laugh wasn't evil, or even twisted like her Master's. It was… happy. Robin suddenly had a disturbing thought. _'She's laughing as if she was happy to fight. As if she enjoys fighting… for the sake of fighting.'_

Terra started speaking, showing no fear that she was being held by Raven's power. _'In fact, she doesn't seem injured at all.'_

"Master, it seems five Titans are one too many for me to handle. So how did I do?" Terra turned her head to look at her Master.

Naruto began walking towards the Titans. "Ha…ha…ha…ha;" each laugh was punctuated with another slow step. "You did, adequately. I can't teach you anymore." The Teen Titans got into their fighting positions, except for Raven, who kept her spell on Terra. "The rest will have to be experience." Terra gasped. "Y-You're not leaving me are you?" Terra looked like she was about to cry. Naruto just looked surprised. "What gave you that idea?" Naruto was three metres away from the Teen Titans.

"Anyway… the Teen Titans. You have fought my apprentice. Now, show me what you can do against the master!"

**Hey guys, uni starts on Friday. So I may be a little slower. Love my reviews, ty all!**


	4. The Stomping

Naruto charged at the Teen Titans with his right fist cocked back. Robin quickly got over his shock at Naruto's speed and shouted his command: "Titans, go!"

They all charged at him, save Raven; who was still holding Terra against the cliff. Robin was the first Titan to meet Naruto and swung his bo staff at his neck. But instead of dodging it like his apprentice Terra, Naruto caught the bo staff in his left hand and snapped it like a toothpick. He then punched Robin in the chest with his right fist; hard. Hard enough to shatter every rib in his body and send Robin flying away into a boulder, leaving spider web cracks.

"Robin!" Starfire flew up to begin pelting Naruto with starbolts, only for Naruto to blur out of existence. He appeared right below her and reached out with his right hand. He grabbed her by the ankle and showing enormous strength, pulled her back first into the ground. After smashing her into the ground he spun around and threw her like a ragdoll, skipping her into a mountain. The impact was so hard that the mountain collapsed on top of her.

"Rob! Starfire! Raaa!" Cyborg shouted and charged at Naruto, firing his sonic cannon as he ran. Naruto blurred out of existence and appeared behind Cyborg. Before he could react, Naruto shot a purple beam at him from his right index finger, turning him into a waffle. **(I hope the irony is not lost on people)**

Beast Boy transformed into a green tyrannosaurus and chomped down on Naruto's body. Only for Naruto's free left hand to power up a Vanishing Beam and vaporize Beast Boy's right arm and leg. Beast Boy returned to his original form, suffering from shock. A free and unharmed Naruto threw his body away and finally turned to Raven. "And then there was one… Raven."

Raven was looking terrified at this strange creature, which didn't even have a scratch from Beast Boy biting him. _'He is definitely not human. There is no way a human could have this much of a dark magic presence. Or have no injuries.'_ Whilst her thoughts were logical, her emotions were not. Rage was building an army inside of her and Timid was rapidly losing ground.

"You hurt my friends!" Raven looked straight at Naruto, who was surprised to see that her eyes were now red; and she had another pair of smaller red eyes above them. _'Interesting, she definitely has some demon blood in her. Maybe a hanyou?'_

"Terra, avenge your loss and defeat her. Otherwise you shall never acquire the rank of Majin." Naruto said to Terra before sitting down on the ground to watch the show. He made the waffle, which was previously Cyborg, float into his hand. He began munching on the waffle, much to Raven's shock.

"Right Master!"

Raven turned her attention back to Terra. Terra closed her eyes and began to really concentrate. Her eyes began to glow yellow through her eyelids. Then her whole body began to gain a glowing yellow outline. Finally she opened her eyes which were fully yellow and streaming with her power. The entire cliff face that Raven was holding her against cracked. With a groan that rapidly became a rumble the entire canyon began shaking. Finally the cliff shattered, along with the entire mountain behind it. Raven only now recognized the danger Terra posed. Every bit of the flat cliff acted like giant flying shards of glass. Terra landed on the flat of one piece, using it like a hoverboard.

"Ahh!" Terra screamed as she pushed both her arms out at Raven, sending the pieces of the cliff face right at her. Raven dodged a few before creating a force field to protect her from the rest. That was what Terra was waiting for. She lifted up the leftover pieces of the mountain itself, each piece weighing more than five tons. Terra took a baseball pitching stance and sent them flying at Raven like the giant baseballs from hell. Raven's force field was pretty strong, but it was not made for this kind of force. It shattered under the abuse and Raven was knocked out cold by the impact.

Terra flew down to her master and asked the big question. "So master, did I get the rank of Majin?" Terra was bouncing up and down on her rock hoverboard like an exited school girl. Naruto made a great show of finishing his waffle (which had previously been Cyborg) before putting his chin in his hand.

"Yes Terra, you finally have the rank of Majin."

"Wahoo... Yes... Wahoo!" Terra began flying around the canyon, weaving through boulders and mountains on her rock hoverboard. She kept cheering and yelling for almost two minutes before she finally returned to Naruto. "So uh… Master? What do I do now?" Terra was beginning to look a bit pensive.

Naruto chose to lie down on the canyon floor. "It's Naruto or Buu now Terra. You can do whatever you want. You can take your own apprentice; try to take over the city or the world. Or you could stick with me. I am a very interesting person to work with."

'_Isn't that the truth.'_ Terra thought wryly. Then she remembered the Teen Titans. She found it morbidly amusing that she had forgotten about them, especially because Beast Boy was literally missing an arm and a leg and busy bleeding out. All the other Titans were in bad shape too but she was so caught up in her celebrations of getting the rank of Majin that she completely forgot about them. "Ahh… Naruto… What about the Teen Titans?"

Naruto opened his eyes, which he had closed whilst lazing around in the sun. She had long gotten used to his eyes, "The who?" and general cluelessness.

Terra felt a migraine coming up. "You know; the group you almost wiped out a couple of minutes ago? They are busy dying; maybe you should heal them?" Terra's tone of voice promised pain for Naruto, despite the fact that she was sure her now ex-master was invincible.

"Oh alright. I guess we defeated them." Naruto fired a blue beam from his index finger at Beast Boy. After a couple of seconds he regrew his right arm and leg. Naruto then fired another beam at Robin, which mended his ribs and cracked skull. He finally spat out something small, which in a puff of smoke turned out back into Cyborg. When he turned back to Terra and his eyes were drawn to her waist.

Terra began blushing as she noticed his attention. _'Does he like what he sees? I wouldn't mind being under that ripped body –'_

"I forgot to give you your own belt."

And the fantasy just died. "Wha –" Terra's ahem; dignified response was cut short when Naruto fired a purple beam at her rock hoverboard. With a puff of smoke it turned into a gold utility belt with an engraved M on its buckle. **(Think Terra's utility belt, just with an engraved M for Majin)** Of course this made Terra fall right on her ass. But Naruto never worried about such small details. Until…

"Master…" Terra started giving him the puppy dog pout, obviously waiting for something. Naruto was looking conflicted. Despite being a classified psychopath, both Buu and Naruto had a weakness for puppies that they never really got over. Naruto couldn't really find it in him to hurt Akamaru and Buu had a soft spot for B since he regained his sanity. Apparently, this carried over to puppy looks too.

"And…I guess…good job or something." Naruto had a faint blush at being made to say something like that.

Terra grinned. "Better."

**Back at Slade's headquarters…**

Slade was wildly swinging at a red punching bag, channeling his fury away. He never lost his cool in battle because of this and other activities like it. But after four years of research and many ambushes he was still no closer to finding a way to get rid of that… creature known as Majin Naruto Buu. He seemed to be made of rubber. He never bled and absorbed all impact. And, even worse, was excellently trained in martial arts and had super strength. He even had the ability to fire energy blasts like Starfire and seemed to possess massive amounts of dark magic if Raven's comments were to be believed. And then there was this new attack. The ability to turn matter into anything it seemed. **(For our reader's benefit, Buu can transform anything into anything besides food. He can even materialize drinks. This is all canon btw. But he can only transform people into food and seems to prefer using people for anything else besides food too; for obvious reasons. He is crazy. And awesome. And PINK! But this isn't the time for my Buu worshipping.)**

Slade's fist went into the punching bag as he let out his frustration. _'It's like fighting all the Titans at once.'_

… Cue giant epiphany.

'_Turn the Titan's against him. But wait, he just showed what would happen. But turn his apprentice and the Titan's against him. Make Terra one of the Titan's THAT'S IT! Robin will make Buu his new priority and Terra would help if she is befriended by them. Even if they all lose I will step in and kill him. My prize will be both MY apprentices. And if I can't beat him I still win since the Teen Titans will be gone.' _With his nefarious plan all planned out Slade decided it would soon be time to create a bonding experience for Terra and the Titans. He just needed to finish those worms. And find out just one fact that could turn Terra against Naruto…

**Back at Titans Tower…**

"Owww, what hit me dude?" Beast Boy was busy waking up with a killer headache and a sore body. One sniff and he realized was that he was not in his room. _'This doesn't smell like my room. It smells like a couch in Titans Tower._' Those couches had very unique smells on them, a mixture of motor oil and sweat that only Beast Boy could detect. But the smells were still comforting.

Beast Boy remembered the fight, but then why would he wake up on a couch with all his limbs intact if the fight was real? So he chalked it up to being a weird dream. He opened his eyes and took in a very bizarre sight. All the Teen Titans seemed to be asleep on couches around the TV. But that wasn't the weird part. No, the weird part was the positions they were in. Starfire and Robin were in the classic sixty-nine position with Starfire's miniskirt covering Robin's head, leaving no question about what the Boy Wonder was seeing. If he was awake.

They both seemed unconscious but it was unclear if they were asleep or unconscious. At least, if you didn't know Robin. Beast Boy knew Robin wouldn't be ever caught in this position with Starfire and he knew that Robin was a very light sleeper. _'So he is unconscious, just like me –'_

Beast Boy sat up and took a look around the rest of the room for the two missing Titans. On the third and final couch in the room was Cyborg who seemed to be covered in…

Waffles?

'_Ok dude this is seriously weird. Were we attacked or not? Did Mad Mod come and attack us again? Or is that Buu guy real? Maybe I should wake up Robin.'_ Beast Boy was about to wake up Robin until he remembered his 'position' with Starfire. _'Heh, on second thoughts, I wonder how fast I can book a flight to Jamaica? I do not want to be here when he wakes up.'_ Beast Boy turned into a seagull and took off for a flight very, very far away.

**Robin's POV**

'_I smell something sweet. Hmm, I wonder what it tastes like?'_ Robin wasn't even in a semi-lucent state when he started licking Starfire's clothed pussy. Of course, he wouldn't be Robin if such a state did last for longer than a few seconds. He quickly returned to his senses but still found that he was completely lost. There seemed to be a dim purple light wherever he was and he face was touching something soft. And his tongue felt like it was rubbing against silk cloth. That tasted sweet. _'Cloth that tastes sweet? Wait a minute where am I?'_

Suddenly he heard a scream. "AHHHHH!"

**Starfire's POV**

Awareness returned quickly to Starfire. She felt incredibly sore all over but could definitely tell that nothing was broken or too badly damaged. She opened her eyes and stared down at a… person's crotch? _"Where am I? Where is Robin and Cyborg and –'_ Starfire's thought processes ground to a halt when she realized just whose legs she was looking at. _'Robin's legs?'_ Then he started licking. _'Wh-what's going on? Oh Robin ah, don't lick there… oh, it's dirty. Ah!'_ Starfire had almost started moaning when Robin stopped licking. _'Is this an earth custom? Maybe I must lick and suck Robin down there to repay him.'_ But just as she was about to lean down and return the favour she heard a scream.

"AHHHHH!"

**Cyborg's POV**

'_No! Waffles! Nice giant evil waffles.' _Cyborg was dreaming about a tribe of giant waffles with arms and legs holding spears and chanting as they roasted him on a spit. The chanting reached a crescendo before the dream suddenly changed. Now he was in a court dressed in black and white striped prisoner overalls. The only problem was that the judge, jury and witnesses were all waffles with bow ties.

"Cyborg," said the waffle with the white wig on; "we the court pronounce you guilty of multiple counts of murder in the first degree against young and innocent waffles. Your sentence is life…

as a waffle."

At this point Cyborg woke up terrified. His eyes shot open and he saw his entire vision was covered with waffles. He let out a terrified scream. "AHHHHH!"

**Raven's POV**

Raven's room was sound proof to all who weren't speaking to her right outside her door so she had a peaceful sleep. When she finally woke up one of the first things she saw was a wrapped present on her bedside table; complete with the black ribbon. Although a bit wary, she found the card next to the present. It simply said 'From your new friends.' Raven was still a bit woozy when she read this so it didn't set off alarm bells like it should have.

She opened the present and found what seemed to be a picture frame. Lifting it up, she held it to the light of her bedroom lamp. Raven gasped and dropped the picture. Which didn't do anything to it when it hit the floor due to the invisible seals Naruto had drawn on it.

The picture was of two people she had half convinced herself only existed in her mind. A blonde girl giving the peace sign to the camera, eyes closed and smile wide. Standing next to her was the object of her fear. There stood Buu, arms crossed with a positively evil and toothy grin at the camera. His red eyes stood out from his black sclerae like blood on black rocks.

She checked again at the present, almost afraid to see what else was in there. Only to be rendered speechless and blushing heavily. Because there, sitting innocently in the box was a pink dildo.

**And that's a wrap. Tell me what you guys think. Oh and I just want to put this out there before the manga comes out. In the latest Naruto manga you'll see that they couldn't find the banana fan? I bet you it's the Uchiha fan of Madara. And once he has it he'll be like I am complete. That's my guess!**


	5. The Explosive End Of Slade and Doughnuts

**PLEASE READ THE START OF THE THRID CHAPTER FOR MY REVIEW RESPONSE! THAT WILL ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS! Other than that, here is your new chapter!**

Buu and Terra had just walked into a local corner dairy to buy some food and energy drinks. Jump City was a big place so there seemed to be shops everywhere. When the pair entered the store Naruto stood still, looking menacing; whilst Terra rushed to the back of the store where they had the fridges for soft drinks. She quickly bought a bag full of energy drinks before moving on to the essentials.

Terra had long since 'figured out' Buu. Obviously he ate candy as a coping mechanism for killing people. Why else would he eat so much of it? Therefore, following her 'reasoning' she realized she needed her own coping mechanism. She obviously had killed people, although by accident, so she realized that she needed a quirk to help cope. And that was when she tasted the energy drink known as V. Pure ambrosia. And then there was Red Bull and Lift + and Demon and Mother and Angel! All new flavors waiting for her to taste! So energy drinks became her quirk. Of course she never realized Buu might be thinking in reverse, killing people so he can have candy...

As for how he could afford such things and pay for the four-year trip in general, well that was an interesting story…

**Flashback (Three weeks into their traveling)**

Naruto and Terra had moved to New York to do a job. What kind of job they were doing, Terra hadn't the foggiest idea. But Naruto said it was part of her training. He was carrying Terra piggyback whilst running extremely fast to their destination: residential areas. Terra got the added bonus of molesting – err, holding onto Naruto's chest. Naruto's fast pace quickly landed themselves in a miniature town of middle-class houses.

"You can let go now, Terra," Naruto didn't seem to care either way as he began walking with Terra holding onto his neck before dropping herself off his back. She caught up to Naruto and began walking beside him. "So what are we here for Master?" Terra looked warily at the houses and people all around them.

Naruto began to chuckle evilly. "We are going to…" Naruto dragged it out with Terra hanging onto his every word. "…sell earthquake insurance!"

Terra face planted anime style. "What?"

Naruto just continued grinning. "They most evil people in the world, far more evil than even me. Insurance salesmen! And if they don't pay an _earthquake_ will hit them." Naruto put a particular emphasis on the word to see if Terra would figure it out. She had yet to disappoint him.

"Oh… never took you for the scamming type Master. And this is your way of testing me?"

Naruto nodded. "We need to pay for this trip somehow and you are too young to begin assassinating people."

"ASSASSINATING PEOPLE!" Naruto was grateful that he had moved their conversation to a nearby abandoned park. People would begin to wonder what two twelve-year-old were doing talking about assassination.

Naruto just nodded absentmindedly. Suddenly he had a positively wicked idea, "Just think of it this way Terra. If you fail and lose control, you will be responsible for the deaths of thousands of people. So no pressure." The sarcasm positively dripped off the last statement.

Terra felt faint. _'Sure…no pressure.'_ Terra started giving Naruto the evil eye. Finally she muttered, "Fucking slave driver…"

This happened to be the first time Terra had sworn in her life.

Naruto grinned and formed the cross hand sign. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto easily created hundreds of clones. In another puff of smoke they changed into different people wearing business suits. "Now go my clones! Go and sell people earthquake insurance! For only $50 initial payment at the door, we will insure you from all earthquakes! You will only need to pay an extra $25 a month after the initial payment!" Naruto was shouting this out loud whilst creating more and more clones that Henge'd into different people. They went door to door really slowly, so that when Terra created an earthquake midway through his speeches every household member would be able to see a seller and get 'easy money'. _'Hahahaha it's the perfect plan.'_ Naruto was unconsciously rubbing his hands together. Terra took a few steps back from her crazy Master.

'_What have I gotten myself into?'_ Terra could feel the first of many headaches coming on.

**10 minutes later…**

"You will only need to pay an extra 25 dollars a month after the initial payment!"

Suddenly the earth began shaking around the neighborhood and a couple of cracks appeared in the road. Naruto clone faked looking a bit sweaty, as if he was now regretting his words. Suddenly he was descended upon by customers demanding that he keep to his deal.

At the end of the day, due to a lot of Instant Transmition and repeating the process; Naruto had scammed over a million people. With them now having the capital of 50 million dollars Naruto decided that it was time to bail. That was once Terra had gotten her mouth back up from the floor due to the amount of money that they had made in a single day.

'_If I knew it was this easy, I would have started my own insurance company!'_ Terra thought enviously before Buu grabbed her by her shoulder and used an Instant Transmition to bring them to a cave, where 50 million dollars in fifty dollar bills was stacked in a giant pile. Buu had used Hiraishin to teleport his clones to this place, so not to use up the clone's chakra and have to make more.

'_But how is he going to store all those bills? We can't use a bank…"_ Naruto grabbed his right arm with his left hand. Before her very eyes, he tore it straight off without as much as a hint of pain.

'_What the f –'_ Terra began hyperventilating when she witnessed this brutal act straight in front of her. But then her eyes caught up with her mind. _'There is no blood and he doesn't seem to even feel it. What's he doing?'_ Terra noted with some fascination that the moment Naruto's arm left his body it turned pink instead of his natural tan colour.

Naruto then threw his arm at the pile of money, only it wasn't an arm anymore. In mid-air it lost more and more of its features and expanded. By the time it reached the pile it resembled a giant pink sheet. It covered the money completely before it began closing up tight like a cocoon. _'It's still alive? What are you Master?_' Terra watched as the sheet became a ball which then shrank so fast she almost missed it. It then flew back to Naruto and in mid-air turned back into his arm. When it reconnected with his socket it assumed its tan colour once again. Naruto turned back to look at Terra, nonchalant as you like.

'_Wow,' _Terra thought before she fainted.

**End Flashback**

**At Slade's headquarters…**

'_It's time to carry out my plan. I will turn on the worms and sick them on Titans Tower.'_ Slade turned on the giant mechanical worms from his computer and input the coordinates.

**Back at Jump City**

Terra made her way back to the hotel where Naruto was staying with her.

She had found it hard to control her disappointment back when Naruto had rented the room and got her a separate bed. _'Damn it, I have special needs! I need to molest his chest!'_ Terra's blush would have caused the Red Cross to jump off a cliff or hang itself. **(Lolz, all these references to tomatoes, wanted to do something original)** She walked up some stairs to the Jump City Hilton Hotel. Due to the amount of money Naruto had from the insurance scam he ran with her the Hilton Hotel was chump change. _'But he is getting bored. And a bored Buu is a destructive Buu. Maybe I should convince him to take on another apprentice. Otherwise the Titans will be sent back to their Tower in a matchbox. Oh, decisions decisions.'_

Suddenly she felt a rumbling in the ground around the Hilton. _A natural earthquake? Unlikely since we're not on a fault line. And it's not me so it must be something large tunneling. I swear if this is Master being bored again I'll –'_ But her suspicions were unfounded as Naruto walked out of the hotel, shirtless and hot as usual.

Terra wondered what it would take to phase her master and voiced her opinion. "Doesn't anything phase you Master?" Naruto walked towards her and pondered the question.

"Running out of candy. It will bring about the apocalypse._ 'Brought about by me, but she doesn't need to know that.'_ Naruto walked closer and closer to Terra, enjoying how her blush grew in size.

"Really Master, candy!... Err, Naruto, what are we going to do about this?" Terra gestured at the rumbling street and shaking buildings. It was obvious that this was an attack by some sort of villain.

"Let's head over to the Titans." Naruto turned around and began running towards their tower.

Terra only just managed to hold back her groan at him turning away. Then she realized what her Master had said.

"WHAT?" _'Why would we go there?'_

Naruto looked back and grinned devilishly. "For entertainment of course!"

Terra grinned, _'Of course',_ and created a hoverboard from a piece of the road. She should have known her own master's thought processes by now but he continuously surprised her. But, seeking out the Teen Titans for entertainment was definitely him.

Meanwhile the Titans were playing whack-a-mole, only these moles were indestructible and could fly. So not really whack-a-mole anymore.

It was then that Cyborg realized what the target was. "Dude, they're after the Tower!"

Meanwhile…

Naruto and Terra were standing on top of Titans Tower. One of Naruto's greatest secrets and deceptions was that he could fly. He just felt like keeping it hidden in this world so he caught a 'ride' up with Terra.

"Hmm, they must not be at home. What to do what to do…" Naruto was getting bored, hell Terra was beginning to feel bored too.

Naruto looked up at the sky and saw the moon. It was so round and big… Naruto's stomach growled. Suddenly he had a 'brilliant' idea. _'Could I turn the entire moon into a chocolate dumpling? Mmmm, with caramel in the inside and and and sprinkles on top!'_ Naruto stood up but just before he could execute his 'brilliant' plan and unleash sweet sugary chaos on the Earth below, three flying worms appeared and started flying around them. Correction, they flew around the tower. Naruto watched as the all linked up into a circle before spinning round and round. He took no notice of the fact that they were shooting lasers at the ground, to him those were just details. What was far more important was how these things resembled a donut.

Terra noticed her master was zoning out again and took it upon herself to solve the problem. That was before she too realized how much the worms resembled a donut. Ok maybe a bit more of Naruto had rubbed off on her then she thought. _'And I want a lot more of him rubbing me off – No bad Terra bad!'_ And so our two heroes **(NOT!)** who could have stopped the madman's evil plan were instead stuck in la-la-land. Thus they didn't notice the tower starting to sink.

Finally Naruto decided to end this crime against nature and fired a purple beam at the worms, turning them into a giant donut. But before he could celebrate some laser beams shot out of the ground and cut through the doughnut. To Naruto, it was the sign of the apocalypse. _'I had a perfect giant doughnut and these lasers RUINED IT! SOMEONE'S GOING TO PAY!'_

Naruto was getting very angry, angry enough to charge up a gigantic pink energy ball. Robin landed on the roof with them and Terra for the first time realized that they were sinking. _'That just won't do. A gigantic energy ball just loses its effectiveness if the person who created it is sinking. Oh well, here I go!'_ Terra's eye's glowed yellow and she pushed both hands up, as if she was Atlas holding up the sky. Titans Tower began rising up from the sea. Robin was looking incredulous **(do you guys know that this is not a word. Omg this word means to me: bug-eyed; can't believe what you are seeing. If there is an actual word that looks like this one and I have been misreading it then please tell me) (thanks guys!)** as Terra raised the Tower by herself. That was before he remembered that Naruto was holding up a ball of energy the same size as the Tower. And still growing. And then he saw the giant doughnut around the Tower and –

'_Just close your eyes Robin. All the craziness will go away by itself.'_ But when his eyes were open nothing had changed.

"You there, boy!" Robin realized he was being addressed as such by Majin Naruto Buu. "Who created the laser beams?" Robin blinked.

"The laser beams were created by Slade and cut through the foundations of the Tower" _'And the giant doughnut. How the hell did that get there anyway? Easy Robin, that's crazy talk.'_

Naruto frowned, "Slade hey… Well I better give him his present then." Naruto put his first two fingers on his head and used Instant Transmition. To Robin and Terra he suddenly disappeared. Suddenly there was a massive explosion and a column of pink energy erupted up into the sky. Everyone was staring openmouthed at the sight and thus didn't see Naruto appear behind Terra and pinch her ass. Terra's gasp was drowned out by Naruto initiating a make out session with her back against his chest. Terra was surprised at his spontaneous kiss but she definitely enjoyed it. She wondered why he did it though. Naruto stopped their impromptu make out session and whispered in her ear, "By the way, I may have made a hole in the Earth's crust."

"Oh…mmmm."

…

"WHAT!"

**By the way I swear to god that I made this before the Japanese earthquake. When it happened I was like irony, this is going to fuck up my humor. But oh well, what do you guys think!**


	6. A Relationship lemon

**Review response to Rickjames196**

**Thank you for all your reviews and for becoming number 100! I guess I just got a bit tired of serious but awesome Naruto fics and decided it was time for a kick ass but funny as hell Naruto. And who kicks ass and is fucking funny? Well, you can guess. Anyway, onto your questions. It is true; Naruto was five when he absorbed SUPER BUU. You know, the evil ADULT Buu. Not Kid Buu. So their ages balanced out and we arrived at twelve years old. But thanks, to be honest, I never caught that error, I just took it as a given that people would follow my line of thinking. Next question. Notice how the actual title of my fic is set out. Then notice how Naruto was able to jump dimensions. What do you think will happen when he is bored? Next question. I adore the teen titans and have watched all the episodes. This fic is for those like minded boys and girls who loved the program but never got into justice league. I know I never did. There is a surprising amount of story in teen titans. But once he is done, well you can guess what Naruto will do. Thank you for your reviews!**

"Damn it Master can't you show a little restraint!"

It wasn't really a question because Terra already knew the answer. She sighed when lava began to erupt up from the ground in the distance. _'He wasn't kidding with the hole in the crust thing. I guess I'll have to fix it up.'_ Terra quickly jumped back onto her 'streetboard' and flew off towards the disaster area, leaving Buu on top of the Tower with the rest of the Titans.

When the Titans finally recovered from the shock of the explosion they all got into fighting stances. But when they looked for Buu they found him lying on the ground reading a book titled 'Icha Icha' whilst drinking a smoothie through a straw. The Titans didn't really know how to deal with that. "Yo! We going to fight or what?" Cyborg shouted at Buu, ready for anything. Naruto pointed his finger at him and fired a purple beam. Cyborg was instantly turned into a waffle. Naruto stopped drinking and sucked up the waffle like a vacuum cleaner. He then went right back to reading his book and drinking his smoothie. This time it only took two seconds for the Titans to get their mouths off the floor. "GIVE FRIEND CYBORG BACK!" Starfire shouted angrily, her eyes glowing green. Naruto sighed before spitting at her. Halfway between the two Cyborg appeared in a puff of smoke. He crashed into Starfire, unconscious but unharmed.

"Starfire!" Robin ran to check up on her. Naruto raised an eyebrow. _'His friend was just eaten but he's more worried about the girl. I guess I was right… there are feelings between them. SO MUCH BLACKMAIL!'_ Naruto grinned as he stood up and cricked his back and neck.

"Right, let's do this."

"Wait! Dudes, I don't want to have my arm blown off again! Can't we just talk this out?" This was Beast Boy; for once being the voice of reason.

"No Beast Boy. He is a criminal and needs to go to jail." No surprises here; that was Robin. But the Titans didn't really know what Buu had done and Raven thought she should mention it.

"For doing what? Property damage?" Her dry, sarcastic voice drew Naruto's attention like a beacon. His red irises focused on her and seemed to stare into her soul. Raven instinctively took a step back. This was apparently the kind of reaction Naruto had being looking for, because he grinned, showing his razor sharp canines.

"Never thought I would see a hanyou here. Tell me hanyou, who was your father? Was he powerful? Would he be a worthy opponent? Or did your human father just fuck a succubus?" The Titans were surprised with the vulgarity used by Naruto. What surprised them even more was Raven's reaction to it. Her eyes opened in shock and she took another step back, looking panicked. Streetlamps all around Titans Tower began to melt. Naruto grin grew even wider, looking like a shark's. "You'll never be able to control your powers fully without my help. You are rejecting the other side of you. Both sides must be one for harmony to be reached." This last sentence sounded so wise, but it was kind of ruined by Buu's toothy maw.

Then he had a brilliant idea. _'This'll be good; a simple prank.'_ Naruto tossed Raven his book. She instinctively caught it with her powers and looked at the cover.

"That book holds the secrets to power. Read it and you will understand."

The sun was almost fully set when Terra returned to Titans Tower, to see one of her oddest sights yet. Three of the Titans were surrounding Raven, reading over her shoulder. And they all had blushes. Well, except for Starfire. Her Temeranian powers allowed her to speak the language, not read it. And Robin was just studying Buu because let's face it, the boy was badly repressed.

Icha Icha had managed to corrupt its first victims in the new world. To this day Terra never knew how Naruto had acquired a copy. It seemed that Icha Icha had dimension traveling powers too. Poor innocent Raven, first the dildo and now porn disguised as the books she loved so much. It's a miracle that her powers hadn't turned them all into Swiss cheese.

**In heaven just before…**

Jiraiya was grinning with a nosebleed as he completed his first addition of Icha Icha: Angels. He had died fighting Nagato and had ended up here. IT WAS FRICKEN AWSOME! Winged half naked chicks were everywhere and they had a lot of 'water fights'. _'Hehehehe, this is going to be my greatest work ever!'_

"Oh Jiraiya_-kun_. You wouldn't be writing those books would you." Suddenly there was a feeling of imminent death behind him. He turned around and saw Kami behind him with the aura of the Shinigami itself around her. _'Oh shit that is the Shinigami!'_ Jiraiya was so scared that he dropped his book, which fell through the clouds. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Present time…**

Terra sighed as she relaxed in the bathroom of Titans Tower. She no idea how Naruto had gotten them rooms here. Well, her room was permanent. His was temporary. _'I guess he decided to teach that Raven chick after all. Her powers are very strange. And apparently she is a hanyou, whatever that means. Sigh… Naruto is so dreamy…'_

"You mind if I join you, Terra?" Terra's eyes shot open as she looked to her right…

**Lemon**

To see a very naked, very _erect_ Majin Naruto Buu. He stood there, completely bare with his erect nine inches pointing right at her. At this point she was _surprised_. Ok, she had no idea where this had come from.

But; that being said, she wasn't the kind of girl for dinner at fancy restaurants and romantic music. That would just make her claustrophobic. She had all her emotions and enjoyed heartfelt talks just like any other girl, but she never liked people. She was outgoing and adventurous… _'God why am I thinking this. A massive cock is pointing at me, belonging to my hot Master, who is completely ripped and is a stamina freak. What a way to lose my virginity.'_

"By all means Master, come on in and join me. I hope this bath is big enough for the two of us." Terra, feeling bold, spread her legs even whilst she was underwater. Naruto grinned at her forwardness. _'To be fair, we really weren't that timid with each other. Terra was just a bit shy.'_

"Ah, friend Terra. I require your assistance please!" Starfire was once again the most clueless girl in the Tower and walked in on…

Terra bathing by herself. "Ah-h, W-what do you want Starfire?" Terra almost began moaning before she bit her fist. Little did Starfire know that Naruto had sensed her, so just before she walked into the bathroom he had quickly flattened himself. He then flowed into then bath and sunk to the bottom. Naruto was still aroused so he had attached his face to Terra's pussy and was currently eating her out underwater. Naruto's mouth and face created a watertight seal around her pussy so she could feel everything.

It was the single most erotic thing that had ever happened to her and Starfire 'watching' her was making her even hotter.

"Well, I wish to be more than friends with friend Robin. But he is…difficult. What should I do?"

'_Difficult, more like fucking repressed! …I really have to stop swearing, even if it is in my head.'_ **(Btw, where did cussing take the place of swearing? Is it British slang that people are using from reading too many harry potter fanfics or what?)**

"Well Starfire, I think… AH... that you can do this one of two ways. One – oh god yes – you can take it slow, try to E-ease him into a relationship. The other way is to – oh Naruto it's dirty – take off your clothes – HMM! – and hope that he will have the typical teenage boy reaction. T-try the first way until you get impatient, then go for option two." At this point Terra began biting her first so her moans and dirty talk wouldn't become too load.

"Thank you friend Terra, I will take your advice!" Starfire chirpily flew out of the room with new confidence. Whilst Terra's body was getting ready to explode, Naruto had heard everything underwater and was contemplating Terra's advice. _'Heh; let it never be said that option two doesn't work. I am a genius!'_

"NARUTO!" Terra yelled out as she orgasmed into Naruto's mouth. Her shaved pussy, which was in an airtight seal, was soaking wet and none of it was from the water.

**The next morning…**

"God Terra you're so good! Suck it harder!" Naruto was currently lying on Terra's bed, watching the hot naked blonde swallow his dick in such an obscene manner. Her hair was down and covering her right eye whilst her left eye was staring up at him.

After Starfire had left Terra in the bathroom Naruto had reformed and carried a naked Terra to bed. He then fell asleep with her. Naruto had no idea his morning was going to start like this though.

Terra's tongue snaked its way just outside her lips to lick around the head of his dick. Then she broke eye contact and looked down at his penis before taking his dick all the way down her throat.

"That's it Terra! Such your Master's dick! I'm going to cum!" Naruto's right hand tangled itself in Terra's hair before he roared and exploded in her mouth.

**End Lemon**

Whilst they were both recovering from their exertions the alarm started going off. Naruto groaned, partially in satisfaction and in annoyance. "You better go help the Titans, Terra. Experience can teach you far more then I could at this stage. Well, the exception for that is martial arts but we'll get to that. Go."

Terra swallowed his cum and nodded. She quickly got up, got dressed and ran out of her room to join the Titans. Naruto grinned as he materialized his pants and boots before using instant transmition to teleport to the roof of the Tower to watch the sun rise. Whilst Terra and the Teen Titans went to deal with a robbery made by the trio from Hive Academy (the first of three for that week) Naruto would sit meditating, trying to figure out where to go from here.

'_I could become a real villain and wipe out a few cities, maybe a continent or two. But that would turn Terra against me, and I really am enjoying these mating rituals. I wonder, how good is sex? Wait, I got distracted again. Hmm... _

_I KNOW! I'LL FIGHT SOMEONE! When has that ever failed me? But first…'_ Naruto watched Terra and the Titans leave the Tower. _'Hehehe, time to raid the fridge.'_

**Hey guys, this chapter had multiple purposes. It served as an in-between for season 2 and 3. If you guys watched the first episode of season 3, you will hear very early on that the Hive trio (seriously, do they have a name?) have done three robberies in one week (Cyborg complains about it). So I used this as a plot device to show a sense of time passing and as a bit of a filler chapter. Along with the lemon. Anyway tell me what you think. As for Terra and Naruto's attitude concerning sex (moving too fast) they have very unique POV. Remember these are teenagers who have grown up with no parents. They flirt to get to know one another, and then if they both feel horny they have sex. A bit like an animal's response. This is instinct talking, not politically correct stuff like dating. Anyway review and tell me what you think! **


	7. The Liquidation of Brother Blood

**Hey guys loved your responses. As for the lemons yes they will be longer, much longer in the future. What Majin Buu represents to me is freedom. And evil lolz. **

**Freedom to do whatever the fuck he wants. So he will feast, he will fight and he will most definitely fuck. This is a rollercoaster guys; for everyone who loves Buu! And anyone who thinks Raven is fucking hot and Terra should have a better ending. So that includes the entire population of the world.**

**For those of you who wanted more Buu personality, this is for you: More senseless violence yay! **

Naruto stretched out his senses, looking for power levels that were stronger than that of a civilian's. He sensed a large group of 'fighters' and he used that word very lightly, in the same place. _'Must be the headquarters of some other group, I'll check it out.'_ Naruto took off and flew to where the area was. He flew because Instant Transmition was getting boring and none of the Titans where here to see him fly. As if they could even see his full speed. Half way there he realized that hadn't told Terra where he was going. Quickly forming a cross-shaped hand sign, Naruto created a single Shadow clone and sent it back to wait for Terra to return. With that covered he made his way to the Hive Academy.

**Meanwhile…**

Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth resembled half buried corpses as they made their way back to Hive Academy. "Those sleazes never told us there was a new Titan! T-that dirtball Terra!" Gizmo continued mumbling, well; like a little kid. Jinx however disagreed with his statement.

"Guys I don't think she was a member. She never attacked us unless we attacked her. Either she is really green or she is not a member." The more Jinx stated her opinion the more confident she was in her assessment.

"B-but then why was she with them then?" Gizmo responded as he whizzed along in his jetpack.

"Don't know. Lets hurry back, I'm hungry." Gizmo and Jinx exchanged an exasperated look at Mammoth's comment but had to admit that what he said was true. The best they could do was report their findings.

**Inside Hive Academy…**

"YOU'VE GOT MAIL BITCH!" Naruto yelled as he smashed straight through the wall of Hive Academy. He landed right in the middle of the Academy's training grounds; the place was full of automated defenses. He grinned like a shark as he waited for a fighter to show themselves. He didn't care who the fighter was.

"And who are you?" A cultured voice spoke as an older male made his way towards him. Naruto heard the voices of the teenagers in this building saying the word 'headmaster' a lot. He grinned. _'So this guy is their strongest fighter. Let's see what he's got,'_ Naruto thought and charged straight at him. Naruto felt like he was moving at a snail's pace; but to the others he was a blur.

Brother Blood was able to dodge his attacks, barely. Weaving out of each and every one he quickly jumped up to avoid Naruto's punch.

Which smashed into the Academy's beehive themed wall. A shockwave was emitted from the point of impact, destroying all the nearby wall turrets. Brother Blood saw that his opponent's right arm was stuck so he went for the chop to the back of Buu's head. But Naruto's arm wasn't stuck. When Brother Blood closed the distance Naruto tore his arm out of the wall. Spinning around he smashed his elbow straight into Brother Blood's temple. A strike like this from a normal human was dangerous; a strike from Buu liquefied Brother Blood's brain inside his skull. And snapped his neck…

…

And then, there was silence…

Naruto grinned and fired a purple beam at Brother Blood's corpse, turning him into a box of Smarties **(God I love doing this, the irony is never lost)**. He walked ominously towards the box before picking it up and emptying it inside his mouth.

"MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH," Naruto chewed his sugar-coated chocolate delights before swallowing. He looked around at all the petrified kids before he had a brilliant idea: a new game, one that would aid him in choosing a new student. Naruto's grin took looked like a shark's.

"I have a new game that I want you all to play…" Naruto began to power up.

"SURVIVE OR FEED ME!" Buu yelled out before firing a purple beam at a teenager with one eye, turning him into a jawbreaker. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**Back with the Teen Titans…**

Terra walked back to the Tower with the Titans trailing behind her.

"Dude, she is scary," Beast Boy commented to Robin as they walked back. Well, Starfire flew.

"Remind me not to get on her bad side." Cyborg added as he walked next to Robin.

"She's obviously been expertly trained. Not many people can walk right out of a pile drive by Mammoth. And what happened next…"

**Flashback**

"Yo, Blondie, you gonna help your snot nosed friends?" Gizmo flew right at Terra as he asked the question. Terra just looked at him, an evil smile appearing on her face, with only one eye visible. "Attack me and let's find out." Mammoth completely blindsided her, Gizmo was only the distraction. She went flying into the concrete wall of the vault, back first. Mammoth and Gizmo laughed at the new girl they took out so easily. That was until a hole opened up beneath Mammoth and swallowed him before closing.

"You know the best thing about that move?" Terra spoke, her body obscured by the dust cloud. "No matter how strong you are, you can't escape because you are completely immobile." Terra walked out of the dust cloud with no injuries, just a bit of dirt on her clothing. What the others didn't know was she changed the wall she was pile driven into quicksand just before she hit it. Releasing a dust cloud and re-solidifying the wall was child's play. But she'd rather they think that she was far more durable than she was.

"I could simply wait for you to run out of air but you've pissed me off." She held out her right hand, palm out and cupping it as if she was holding a large ball. Her eyes turned a glowing yellow before she swung her right hand up. The piece of the floor containing Mammoth was blasted up, smashing through ceiling after ceiling in the underground vault, disintegrating as it went up. Of course, this meant that Mammoth was feeling every impact.

When Mammoth finally smashed through the roof he was only rising from the momentum; which still carried him fifty feet up. Terra's right arm was now almost vertical when she clutched her right hand into a fist and turned it ninety degrees to a more natural position. In response, all the flying loose rubble formed into a giant stone fist the same size as mammoth, right above him. Felling like it was time for a cheesy line, Terra said, "What comes up must come down!" Before bringing her right fist down and giving Mammoth a giant axe-handle from hell. The giant fist smashed into Mammoths back, sending him crashing down at almost supersonic speeds. The shockwave and impact sent up a giant mushroom dust cloud and registered on local earthquake sensors. Mammoth was out cold from the impact.

**End Flashback**

Unfortunately Gizmo had taken Mammoth with him as he and Jinx made their escape. But not without a healthy dose of fear for the blonde teen.

When the Titans arrived back at the Tower, Majin Naruto Buu was waiting for them at the lounge. Well, a shadow clone was.

"Terra, Naruto has gone to fight some people, he'll be back soon. I think he was looking for a new student." Terra nodded before asking an obvious question. "What about Raven? Weren't you going to teach her how to control her powers?" Most of the Titans were interested in his answer to that question. Naruto shook his head. "She's not ready yet. She needs to grow a little more." Before puffing away.

There was a very awkward silence after that. "Ah Terra, what does he mean by that?" Beast Boy was honestly confused by her master's actions. "My master is incredibly powerful. So powerful that he seeks out apprentices to pass the time; I was his first apprentice."

"So does that mean you'll become a Teen Titan? Stay on the team permanently?" Beast Boy sounded hopeful.

"Beast Boy does have a point. You have 'graduated' by your master's standards. Why not join the team?" Robin held out a Teen Titans communicator. Terra smiled a true smile before taking the communicator. "Sure, I'll join. But it'll only be temporary. Until Master is finished training his new student."

"Good thinking Terra," Everyone jumped almost a metre in the air when they heard that voice. They looked up and saw Naruto standing upside-down… on the ceiling. His arms were crossed and his eyes were looking down at them, their crimson irises on black sclerae made meeting his gaze unnerving. Although at this point nothing could really shock them about his abilities.

"Where's your new student Master?" Terra asked and looked around, as if expecting a new person to just pop up. "I stored her like the fifty million." No one else would get the meaning but Terra did. She just nodded and asked, "When will you be back?"

Naruto gave her a toothy smile. "Not long, she's already been trained. All I'm going to do is make her much stronger."

Terra sighed. "Another woman master… seriously. Sigh, I'll see you in a couple of months?" Terra was fishing for the amount of time she would be apart from her Master. Naruto grinned and said "You got it!" before using Instant Transmition.

**Back with the Hive Trio…**

"Dude! What the fuck happened here!" Gizmo would usually get a dressing down by Jinx for his language. But the entire Hive Academy was completely trashed, leaving nothing more than a crater and a few walls. This wouldn't be the first time they had to move and it wouldn't be the last. However they hadn't heard anything on their communicators; not from their comrades or Brother Blood.

Something flew past her at rapid speed. It took Jinx a split second to realize that it was an airborne Mammoth before he crashed into the rest of the ruins, throwing out a large plume of dust. Jinx was shocked at the complete lack of warning. No speech, no announcing their attacker's presence or name. Not even Gizmo's scanners picked him up. Just suddenly Mammoth was just… flying.

She cartwheeled away and finished with a backflip to see her opponent. She saw a boy about their age with golden hair and his fist extended. Suddenly he disappeared and reappeared behind Gizmo with his right leg parallel to his head. Then, in an amazing display of flexibility and strength, brought his leg straight down in a giant heel drop. It broke Gizmo's back, smashing straight through his almost solid steel backpack. Gizmo went straight into shock.

The boy disappeared again and appeared right in front of her, eye to eye. Her vision was filled with the face of a psychotic smile and glowing red eyes on a black background. The feast of death and destruction at the Hive Academy had woken up the Majin Buu in him. It felt pretty good.

Jinx screamed before firing off a massive purple blast that cracked the entire street and sent Buu flying back. Of course that was only because he let her. He wanted to see what another energy user would do when they stared death in the face. She spun her arms and sent to arcs of purple energy at him. They hit him and the building he had crashed into, causing it to crumble and collapse on top of him.

This was what he was after. _'Will you crumble and die from my assault? Or will you grow, like I do?'_ This fight was really starting to get his blood boiling. Naruto could feel his ki climbing higher and higher in anticipation.

He screamed out his enjoyment for the fight; unleashing his bloodlust. Unknowingly his pupils became slits as the bijuu inside him were woken up by his bloodlust. His ki climbed ever higher. Of course he would have to pull his punches but that didn't mean he wasn't going to beat her into a bloody mess to see what she had.

To the fearful Jinx, pink light started to shine through the rubble before it all exploded. She gasped as she saw her unknown attacker. The rest of the rubble was hovering around him and he was covered in a pink fireball. All she could see was his bulging muscles and spiky hair that seemed to be blowing up from an unknown air current. He lifted up his right hand, palm facing towards her. Naruto raised his head, which had faced the asphalt, and grinned at her with his toothy maw. "Haaa!" He shouted and fired a small pink ki blast at her.

Jinx's danger senses were screaming at her, so she cartwheeled back and jumped up high. She landed on top of a broken wall. The ki blast hit the wall below her and detonated. Jinx was expecting something with the power of Starfire's bolts. Something that would damage the wall but shouldn't harm her unless hit directly. She wasn't prepared for a dome of energy as tall as the wall and a shockwave that caught her and sent her flying. Fortunately the wall had helped in slowing down the energy of the dome so that the shockwave came before the energy dome. Otherwise she would be legless. **(This is actually true in DBZ fights. High level attackers firing ki blasts or balls will detonate into large domes before the shockwave hits. This is due to the shear speed of the detonation, which is so fast it consumes its own shockwave for a while. Please note that this only works for attacks that detonate into domes or spheres. Not the ki blasts that just detonate on contact and explode. Of course in DBZ fights walls don't mean jack shit but yah, didn't want Jinx to be legless lolz!)**

Whilst Jinx was in mid-air she had an epiphany. _'This is the guy who wrecked Hive Academy. So what chance do I have?'_ Subconsciously, her body flipped and landed on another piece of rubble. Unbidden, her eyes went first to Mammoth, knocked out quite close to her, and then went to Gizmo, who if survived would be permanently paralyzed. She felt tears coming. _'No I won't give up! Even if I die, it'll be with my friends!'_ She put her hands behind her, unknowingly forming the Kamehameha pose. _'With my power being bad luck, such a concentrated beam should kill him with a heart attack or stroke.'_ Naruto had stopped moving and was experiencing déjà vu.

Jinx smiled joylessly, it was time. Purple energy gathered in her hands and formed into a ball. Taking a page from her attacker's book, she screamed "Haaa!" before firing her beam at him. The beam of purple bad luck was as thick as her and came barreling down at Buu. He grinned and extended both hands out to stop the blast. When the blast hit him he was unprepared for the size of its power. In fact, Jinx herself didn't know what she had unleashed. Instead of a ki blast like he had expected, her bad luck powers caught him completely off guard. They attacked him and obliterated his body down to the cells. This was an attack that couldn't be defended against with just brute strength. _'Ha, I did it!'_ Jinx's thought before she collapsed unconscious. She never saw the pink clouds of smoke forming.

When Naruto reformed he was shocked. Just like that, a girl had almost killed him. Him, the strongest person on this planet, no, the entire dimension. He was almost panicking, however thanks to the calm nature of Minato Namikaze and Buu's near inability to panic quickly calmed him down.

He had a near death experience; but he wasn't dead. What he had learnt from this was invaluable: All energy blasts weren't like ki or chakra. He had grown careless; just because Starfire's blasts and powers were identical to a Z fighters' didn't mean all energy users were in the same this dimension. Raven's powers reminded him of a chakra coat but she too could have other powers. It seemed that he wasn't ready to teach her either.

He reached this unnamed girl; looking down at her form. She definitely wasn't bad looking, but Raven's looks were superior to her in every way. But he would spare her as thanks, and heal her comrade. He fired his own blue beam at Gizmo and healed him. But Naruto didn't keep it going long enough for the midget to regain consciousness.

_'No need for extra complications. And speaking of complications its time to get rid of the luggage. I loathe eating helpless children, reminds me of me. '_ Naruto spat out a large amount of what looked like black peas, which in a puff of smoke expanded into the entire Hive Academy sans Brother Blood; since he was… well dead… and fully digested. He had his fill of carnage for the day and had learnt a valuable lesson that would come in handy when he jumped to other dimensions. Now it was time to leave and go train his other student. As he walked by he caught his reflection in the mirror. _'What the fuck!'_

There, along with the slit pupil in each of his eyes, was one black tomoe in each eye.

**Dun dun dun! Wahoo! My first uni exams are finished. Now I have to wait to see how many I failed! Read and review because I love you guys. There may be a delay since I might want to type and continue Fellow Artists but yah; I may do this one first since I love BUU! As for what worlds I want him to visit after this one, well you'll see… **

**In response to everyone wanting a Superman fight to the point that I actually dreamed one up, you guys have convinced me. So before he leaves this dimension forever he will scrap it out with Superman with no gay Kryptonite (Omg can't believe I spelt it right on the first time!). I'll make it an omake.**


	8. The Taming of Man and Kitty

**Thank you all for your reviews. Unfortunately my little brother has gotten addicted to swords and sandals and is hogging the computer. So I haven't typed a bit these holidays. **

**Then I bought Mass Effect 2 and well you can guess what happened. Voted the greatest game in the last decade and yeah, it deserves it. Add to that the fact that I am playing it on hardcore difficulty and actually won and yeah. Lolz for the fans of the game; the Cain (nuke) is the most useful weapon in the game after playing through it once. You just need to memorize the places to get heavy weapon ammo and find bosses that piss you off. THEN NUKE THE FUCKERS! THAT'S RIGHT YOU FUCKING ANOYING FLYING SCARAB BEETLE THAT YOU FIGHT TWICE THAT LAZER VISION'S YOU DEAD IN SECONDS. I NUKED YOUR FUCKING ASS AND MADE BOTH BOSS BATTLES LAST LESS THEN TWENTY SECONDS! HA FUCK YOU! Needed to get that out of my system lolz. Anyway after nuking the final boss in the face (literally) for instant victory and perfect ending; the massive epic explosions made me want to write this. So here I am. Here it is!**

"Hahahaha! Dodge Cheshire dodge!" Buu was using a smaller version of his Human Extinction Attack and firing them all at Cheshire. Miniature explosions were wrecking the landscape as the girl pulled out all the stops to stay alive. He had taken her to the same canyon that he used to train Terra. Only, Terra knew it was training. Cheshire was just running and dodging for her life…

She'd even tried going invisible; to absolutely no effect. Naruto just kept on blasting a continuous meteor shower of energy blasts at her. That little invisibility stunt almost cost Cheshire her arm. Instead she only lost her right sleeve; which was completely vaporized by an energy ball.

She knew her kidnapper wasn't playing around but that she almost lost her arm terrified her. Her kidnapper wasn't playing around. _'Or maybe he is; he certainly seems to be enjoying himself. It doesn't matter though he's still trying to kill me!'_ Cheshire jumped side to side to dodge the incoming blasts, jumping up onto a boulder and running across cliff walls in an attempt to throw off her attacker's aim. Nothing worked, and even worse, the balls were starting to close in on her even with her full speed and agility.

To be honest Cheshire had no idea what was going on. Hive Academy was just attacked by this… demon. She had tried to escape instead of fighting the inevitable. It seemed to have found her attempts at escaping rather amusing and… interesting. _'Great, a psycho is interested in me; I sure know how to pick `em!'_

Cheshire dodged another group of energy balls that left craters in the hard canyon floor. She was getting tired… so tired. Then she misjudged an energy ball came that clipped her and incinerated her left pinky finger along with a good bit of her sleeve. Suddenly she wasn't so tired anymore.

"Ahh you son of a –" **Kaboom!** Three energy balls hit the spot where she was at the same time. This forced her to jump up, riding the shockwave like she had been taught to increase her jump height. Cheshire gasped. _'I'm a sitting duck. I can't maneuver in mid air!'_ She waited for the blasts to hit her with her eyes open. She wasn't some scared little girl. She would face the attack head on. But no attack came. As she watched, not a single blast emerged from her attacker's raised arm. Her feet touched the ground and the blasts started coming again, slightly faster than before. Cheshire quickly ran up to the top of a hill and jumped, getting some good airtime and if she was correct, time to think. Like she thought, not a single energy ball followed her up.

_'As I thought, his attack only works when you touch the ground. And the longer the attacks go, the faster they get. It wasn't just me being tired. However, from what I saw before jumping up doesn't reset the attack's speed. There for jumping will only buy me more time before the attack gets fast enough to hit me the moment I touch the ground.'_

She landed and jumped again, barely avoiding being caught in the explosion.

'_It is the ultimate ranged attack. Ranged attack… that's it! If this attack is like artillery then he can't move! The only limb of his body that can still move is his right arm! Crap but his right arm can punch through concrete walls with no trouble. But he can't move… if I can just get close…'_

Cheshire hit the ground and began running as fast as she could at a dead sprint towards Naruto, unconsciously taking the running style of the shinobi from Naruto's world. Although she was running the fasted she had ever run, the fact that she was running _towards_ Naruto meant that the energy balls were quick to catch up. She jumped up a slit second before a blast hit where she was. Again she caught the shockwave and rode it towards Naruto. She would have to time this perfectly.

Cheshire landed right in front of Naruto. Almost unconsciously he released two energy balls at her. But Cheshire never stopped moving. She performed a perfect power slide between Naruto's legs, ducking underneath his right cross at the same time. His left arm, which was still straight up, released two more blasts. Finally Cheshire regained her footing and jumped away from the explosion caused by the energy balls hitting their owner.

'_Yes I did it!'_ Cheshire inwardly cheered.

Her elation at defeating the monster who wiped out Hive Academy momentarily drowned out the pain of losing one of her fingers. Of course the adrenaline didn't last forever as she landed and ripped off what was left of her sleeve and bandaged her wound. It revealed that skin on her arm was a tanned brown.

"**HA…HA…HA…HA…HA…**"

Cheshire froze as she heard the twisted laughter.

"No…" She turned around, slowly; her eyes widened in panic. Not that you could she her expression through her mask. But that one word said it all…

There, walking out of the explosion; completely unharmed, was that demon. Laughing at her as his eyes screamed endless violence. Suddenly his expression became ecstatic, disturbing her even more than the violent eyes.

"Yes… you are exactly what I have looked for. Another potential Majin…"

Cheshire was confused… and absolutely terrified. She just hadn't decided which emotion she felt more. But before she could reach a decision the demon continued speaking.

"I engineered faults and patterns into my attack whilst putting you on timer. If you could find a way for me to be hit before my attacks killed you then you would prove yourself worthy."

'_Worthy… worthy of what?'_

As if he could read her mind, _'A rather disturbing thought'_, the demon answered her.

"My name is Majin Naruto Buu, but you can call me Buu-sensei. I will teach you kunai fighting techniques and if you prove yourself worthy, I will teach you the ultimate kunai fighting technique, Hiraishin."

Now Cheshire was truly lost. Her surprise won over her terror, surprisingly. She was so shocked she blurted out the first thing that came to mind; "But why me? And don't I get a say in this?"

Naruto grinned. "You thought on your feet, broke down an opponent's technique, exploited its weaknesses and finally executed your plan flawlessly. That is the way of the ninja. You will become the greatest kunoichi in the world under my guidance. Your training begins now. And no, if you refuse you become a chocolate milkshake." (**Ha! Only Majin Buu could make that a legitimate threat)**

Cheshire flinched; _'What a way to put me off milk, meow! _

…

…_Crap!'_

Meanwhile Naruto was thinking hard, something he usually didn't have to do. He hadn't joined the dots yet on how he acquired the Sharingan but; what was surprising was that Kushina Uzumaki knew so much about it. _'It seems trying to keep up with fast-moving objects in a battle situation upgrades the Sharingan after the near death situation activates it. _

_The problem is the fact that I am Majin Naruto Buu! I am the fastest there ever was! So by teaching someone the Hiraishin and then 'sparing' with them, I should be able to upgrade my Sharingan. Maybe not fully but definitely up to two tomoes. I'll probably have to fight someone faster than me for real for the third tomoe. Ahh, my head hurts.' _

Naruto disappeared behind a boulder and quickly created a Buu Clone. A Buu Clone was his own invention. A Shadow Clone with a golf ball sized piece of him in its core. Since the ball was technically part of him he could still channel ki through it. A seal was applied based on Minato Namikaze's Eight Trigrams Sealing Style design to the piece of him. Just like the Kyuubi could channel its chakra through Shadow Clones, Naruto could do the same with his Buu Clones.

This gave the clones the added benefit of being invincible unless the piece of him, located in its stomach, was vaporized instantly. And they would never run out of chakra unless he cut them off from him. The only problem with this technique was the speed it took to create them. When someone 'quickly creates a clone' it takes them about a second, maybe less. To create a Buu Clone, Naruto had to pull off a bit of his skin, use two Four Symbols Seals to create the Eight Trigrams Sealing style and finally create a Shadow Clone around the 'core'.

The entire process took about twenty to thirty seconds, making it useless in battle unless he thought ahead. Now for most people they would just sit down and mass produce these guys for later. The problem was that he was Naruto Uzumaki fused with the already impatient Super Buu. He was making this up as he went!

The Buu Clone had its orders… turn a couple of thousand people into Hiraishin kunai and then create multiple Shadow Clones to apply the seals. With a little luck it would be finished before the day was up. The Buu Clone used Instant Transmition to disappear to the nearest out-of-the-way populated area. Meanwhile Naruto would be teaching his apprentice the Hummingbird Taijutsu Style. **(Minato's style)**

The style was based upon speed, mobility and rapid arm movement. It had no kicks at all, surprising for a speed based taijutsu style. Of course, a hummingbird, no matter how fast it hit you, couldn't really do much unless you were a Hyuuga. But arm it with the Rasengan or the razor sharp melee weapon that was the Hiraishin kunai and you had a much different story. Add to it that the actual Hiraishin jutsu allowed you to move at the speed of light and yah, much different story.

Naruto wasn't sure if he was going to teach Cheshire the Rasengan yet; which was rather laughable since you usually went about it in reverse, learning the Rasengan before the Hiraishin. He just wasn't sure how much chakra Cheshire had. Naruto didn't want to waste his time teaching her mass amounts of chakra control techniques. There was plenty of time for that after she gave him his next tomoe as payment. Besides, she was built for this style.

'_Ah speak of the devil. Here… I come? Kind of hard to call it a 'he' since it literally contains a still living part of me. Ahh, stop thinking! I refuse to go all human and soft!_

…_Damn I need to kill a hundred thousand people…Death death death lunch.' _**(Lolz where did I get that piece of a quote from? Guess right in the review and I will send you a cookie!)**

Meanwhile with Terra and the Teen Titans…

"Move it you pansies! Haut to haut to!" Terra was randomly dressed in a drill sergeant uniform complete with a soldier helmet worn askew on her head. She also had a horse whip in her right hand and was using it to supply _motivation_ to Cyborg and Beast Boy. They were desperately crawling through the mud, mud that was constantly trying to drown them thanks to Terra.

Robin couldn't figure out what they duo had done for them to deserve is but the fire in Terra's eyes told him all he needed to know. Whatever they had done, they deserved it. Also Raven actually seemed amused at the entire scene and it was rare for the girl to smile. _'Besides Terra wouldn't actually kill Beast Boy and Cyborg.'_ Hands suddenly formed out of the mud and pulled both the duo's heads underneath. _'Would she?'_ Robin asked himself with a sweat drop.

**Time Skip…**

"I did it Sensei! I mastered the Hiraishin!" Cheshire was bouncing up and down in excitement, which was doing interesting things to her breasts. Naruto had to suppress his shout of 'finally!'.

"Good my student. Now for the final exam; once you have completed this test you too will have the title Majin."

'_Then I'll kill you sensei! I'll avenge all my classmates!'_ Cheshire had an evil smirk underneath her mask. She never realized that Naruto could feel her killing intent just underneath the surface. He had being forced to train her in the tree climbing exercise before she could learn the Hiraishin. By constantly channeling chakra through her body thanks to the exercise; Cheshire had increased all of her skills.

'_Heh, foolish girl. Does she not realize that her strength is nothing compared to mine. None the less I wonder what she will be able to do in ten years time…_

_To this day she doesn't know a single hand sign.'_ Naruto shook his head. _'Definitely going soft; but at least I will soon have a new tomoe.'_

"Listen well Cheshire. In order to pass the final exam, you must kill me!"

'_What!'_ Cheshire was shocked.

'_Kami bless Star Wars! This is great!'_ "In order for you to assume the title of Majin and take the M upon your mask, you must kill your teacher, like I killed mine!"

Cheshire was shivering violently. All her thoughts for revenge were called into question. _'Is this what he wants? Does he know about the way I really feel? Are these feelings just what he wanted me to have? Am I just another Majin in this chain of hatred?'_ Suddenly Naruto appeared in front of her, his right fist clocked back. She jumped away just in time, as Naruto's right fist left a crater in the ground.

'_Shit that would have killed me!'_

Naruto began laughing again; unaware of the psychological trauma it was causing the kunoichi. _'It's the same laugh, the same laugh that killed all my friends!'_

Cheshire snapped and launched from her long sleeves hundreds of Hiraishin kunai. They flew at and around Buu, leaving no where for him to run. Naruto just swung his right fist and the invisible ki and air pressure from the punch dispersed the kunai coming at him. Cheshire didn't hesitate and began using Hiraishin. Naruto grinned and activated his Sharingan. Her first attempt had her appearing behind him and trying to stab him. But it was still too slow. Naruto spun around for a perfect spinning kick that would have taken off her head if she didn't Hiraishin away.

"I never said I was going to make it easy for you Cheshire! If you don't impress me I will kill you and find a new apprentice!"

In mid speech Cheshire appeared right in front of him, arm extended for a stab directly for the heart. She actually almost made it before Naruto brought his hands together, turning her entire head into a pancake if she didn't Hiraishin away at the last moment. Naruto was grinning inside his head. _'That's it Cheshire. Examine my weaknesses just like I taught you. If anyone can find a weakness it's a kunoichi like you. Then find a way to make your attacks hit.'_

Cheshire's thinking was along the same lines as her master's. _'I almost hit him the second time. Why? It was right in front of him, he should have reacted even quicker than the first attack from behind, mid speech or not… I used Hiraishin when I was in mid stab! That's it! I have to use my moves and a split second before I complete them I Hiraishin to him. It will take every bit of timing I have!'_

Meanwhile back at the battlefield Cheshire appeared at the kunai furthest away from Naruto. She jumped straight up and performed a spinning kick. The only problem was the fact that she was more than twenty metres away. _'What is she doing?'_ Suddenly she disappeared and Naruto was bashed right across the back of his head. When he lashed out in retaliation he caught nothing but air. _'Shit she did find a weakness! My eyes can't keep up with the split second she appears!'_ Cheshire appeared back where she started and Naruto she was grinning maliciously at him through her mask.

'_Oh fuck – '_ Cheshire disappeared again and Naruto's shoulder got cut with a Hiraishin kunai. What happened next was a five-minute massacre as Cheshire got more and more used to fighting like this.

It got to the point where Cheshire would cut his cheek by throwing the kunai from behind him. By the time the kunai had cut his cheek and was in front of him Cheshire had cut three more places before appearing again to catch the first kunai. To the naked eye it seemed as though there were hundreds of translucent Cheshire stabbing and cutting the crap out of him.

Naruto was constantly channeling chakra into his eyes, constantly trying to pick up on her moments. That happened to be the only part of his body he defended rigorously. _'This is nuts! But it's also awesome training for my eyes. I wonder if I could go all the way up to three tomoes? Nah, my body knows deep down that I am not giving it my all. I haven't even used ki blasts or jutsu.'_ And then his second tomoes appeared. Suddenly he could keep up, if only barely. Naruto quickly took advantage of this and in seconds it was over. Cheshire appeared straight into a heavy body blow by Buu. **(think SS2 Gohan on Perfect Cell)** Her last sight was of the two black tomoes spinning in Buu's eyes before she slipped into unconsciousness.

**And that's a wrap! Read and review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Jelly Dragons and Superman

**Hey guys. Wow, it's been a while. In order, did my university for this year, then went on to play Dragon Age 2, won Mass Effect 2 perfectly on Insanity difficulty, got the N7 badge for getting all other badges in the game. Then I went to a friend's house for a week and you guessed it, Skyrim came out. OMG! I will probably add it to this series if I get enough votes after I finish this teen titans world. Without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

"Good Cheshire. Your training is complete." Buu looked down on her unconscious form and grinned maliciously.

"You have given me what I wanted," Naruto said to himself as he walked towards her. _'Now I guess it's time I give you what you want,' _He turned over to her unconscious form and removed her mask. Paying no attention to her face; he etched a stylized M onto the forehead part of her cat mask before putting it back on her.

'_Heh, it's like having my own ANBU division. She'll be a good opponent for the Teen Titans. I wonder how long it will take her to figure out how to walk on water? Heh, oh well what it is that teachers say about their apprentices; something about having faith…I feel like some chocolate. Mmmm.'_

Naruto was thinking about such, ahem… important issues as he flew off back towards Titans Tower before deciding to take a detour to the Mall.

**At the Mall with Starfire an Terra…**

Both Starfire and Terra were getting their hair dried in an electric hair-dryer. The ever talkative Temeranian was talking about, well everything.

Terra didn't mind the lively atmosphere Starfire brought along with her, she wasn't Raven after all. But by talking to Starfire for about ten minutes she was able to deduce that Starfire had a crush on Robin and was a naturally curious and lively person. Once their hair was finished drying the teasing of Starfire began. "So Starfire, have you kissed Robin?" Terra asked slyly whilst ribbing her.

"Eep! (Turns out that this is not an actual word. Would have thought of this as an easy example of onomatopoeia. Thank you English language!) Friend Terra, where did you hear of this? Does friend Robin want the kissing from me?" Starfire started floating up and down, reminding Terra of a five year old on a sugar rush. "Why yes Starfire, he said he would love to kiss you."

Terra was having endless fun teasing the oblivious Starfire about Robin; only to have it rebuffed when Starfire mentioned Naruto to her. "So, friend Terra, you are with enemy Buu?" and that about summed up Starfire's view of their world. Completely black and white.

Terra's entire face turned red and steaming. "Well I guess so. We haven't actually done it yet."

"Done what friend Terra?" Starfire looked at her with those big innocent eyes.

Terra took one look at her and mentally wanted to run for the hills. 'Oh hell no! I am not having that conversation with Starfire at the age of 16!' "Never mind Starfire. Yes we are together, although he is trying to also be with Raven." Terra controlled her blush at this statement. She had actually being leaning more towards lesbian preferences before Buu found her. After all, what boy would desire her? With her too skinny body and non-existent curves?

And then Buu showed up, Mr Perfect Body. He had taught her, fed her and kissed her. But her now bisexual attraction had never completely faded away either and Raven was gorgeous! Unknowingly, Terra began to giggle in a slightly creepy way. The ever oblivious Starfire simply ignored the signs of a pervert and kept right on chatting.

That was until Buu smashed straight through the wall behind her. Both of them spun around and saw the hole in the wall coming from the Cakes R Us store. Buu had already plowed in the next store, a simple dairy. "Hey Master! Get me some energy drinks whilst you are there!" Terra shouted out as she turned back around and kept on walking; leaving behind a very confused Starfire.

"Friend Terra, why is enemy Naruto robbing the stores of sweet foods? Why not rob the bank for money?" 'Besides the fact that we have $20mil that is a pretty good question.' "I'll ask him Starfire." Terra then shouted out her question. "Hey Master, why not simply buy the cakes and sweets?" Her reply came back.

"QUE TAKES TO LONG! BUU WANTS HIS CANDY NOW!"

Terra nodded to herself as if it was a perfectly reasonable explanation. "Well there you have it Starfire, my Master got impatient. Can we go now?" Not waiting for an answer, Terra dragged a gob smacked Starfire out of the mall, which now had Buu's evil laugh coming from the speakers.

**Meanwhile back at Titans Tower…**

Raven was torn. Beast Boy had being really mean (in his clueless sort of way) and had hurt her feelings. Most would expect a teenage girl to simply toughen up but hurting Raven's feelings has a much bigger consequence then other girls. Rage was having a field day inside her head, explaining in gory details what she was going to do to Beast Boy. Timid was crying, which sounded like the whining from a kicked puppy.

In her moment of vulnerability, she turned to her books; especially the book of the sorcerer Malchior and how he defeated the evil dragon Rorek.

She was fascinated with the story and with Terra shopping with Starfire and Buu gone she felt lonely. Imagine that, her team's worst enemy (according to Robin) regarded her as a friend. She'd kept the photo and the…dildo; although both were hidden and she wasn't too sure if the dildo was just a joke. She certainly hadn't used it yet.

"I'm not creepy, just misunderstood. I wish someone understood that. Someone I could talk to besides Buu and Terra." Raven said out loud, not expecting a response.

"There is," The book responded.

Raven dropped the book onto the floor in surprise.

"Ouch," the book responded.

"Ahh did you just…"

"Speak?"

"Ahh ha."

"I did, and then you dropped me on my spine."

"Oh, sorry books aren't supposed to talk." Raven kneeled down by the book.

"True fair maiden, but I am no book," before turning the pages of the book until a pair of eyes that were part of a face appeared on a page. The page was also torn in half with the bottom half missing.

"I am Malchior, at your service."

"The wizard who face the dread dragon Rorek?"

"The wizard who defeated Rorek. And is trapped within these pages by the dragon's final curse."

"Trapped, but that battle was almost…"

"One thousand years ago."

Raven said as she scanned the book with her magic, which caused the book to let out a small column of white magic. "The curse is strong, I'm sorry but I don't think my power can break it."

"I know, but perhaps we could just talk?"

**Meanwhile, outside Raven's window…**

Buu grinned as he listened in on Raven's conversation. This was it; the entity in that book had great knowledge of dark magic. _'By absorbing it I may be able to recreate the Majin spell. It is already manipulating Raven into freeing itself and Beast Boy seems to be trying hard to separate the team; moron. A perfect set of circumstances. I was right, good things do come to those who wait…or was it candy?'_

**The next day at noon…**

When Beast Boy went outside Raven's room to apologize to her he was completely shocked to find Majin Naruto Buu himself standing outside her door. Before Beast Boy said anything Naruto spoke first. "Shut up. Raven called Terra and Terra called me. You're not getting in."

Inside her room, Raven built a ritual circle of salt and candles and incense. "I've never even heard of this spell, where did you learn it?" Raven asked as she was doing the final preparations.

"It's in the Galleon Scrolls." Malchior responded.

"You've read the Galleon Scrolls?" Raven was in awe. Those ancient artifacts were lost due to the simple fact that they were written on scrolls by a hermit wizard almost 700 years ago. It they scrolls, named after the wizard himself; were full of magical rituals.

"And the Mornal Archives, and the Stones of Syr. **(HAHAHAHAHAHA! OMG I AM ROFL! I TRANSLATED THE WORD SYR. IT MEANS CHEESE! HAHAHAHAHA!)** I've been trapped in a book. Not much to do but read."

Raven nodded; "I think it's almost ready."

After a lock of her hair was given as the final ingredient; she blew the powder onto the book. Pages came flying around before forming into the crude form of a bandaged male.

"Thank you," Malchior said.

"You're welcome," Raven responded as she watched the wizard walk towards her. As he was about to touch her with his right hand it fell apart. "Silly me, of course. I remain bound to the book."

"Because the curse is still in effect." Raven responded.

"Indeed. If I am ever to be truly free, well, it would require magic's of much greater power."

Raven walked closer to the wizard. "Then teach me the spells. I want to help you. I want to learn."

Malchior put his hand around her shoulder but Raven shrugged it off. "To break this curse, I must teach you more than just a few simple spells. I must teach you everything I know."

**Meanwhile with Buu…**

'_Well this is going to take a while. Whatever should I do in meantime…?'_ Buu used Instant Transmition.

"Oh Superman…oh Superman! Come out and play! OR I'LL BLAST THE EVER LOVING SHIT OUT OF NEW YORK CITY!" Naruto shouted and creates a Planet Burst to show that he meant business. The giant pink ball of energy turned the sky pink due to the aura coming off of it; plunging the city into a premature dusk.

Of course this attack would destroy a lot more then New York City, but which idiot tells their opponents the limits of their abilities?

A few seconds later the Man of Steel arrived, floating in front of the fiend with his arms crossed.

"I will not allow you –"

"Ka –"

"to heart the innocent –"

"me –"

"people of New York."

"ha…me"

"Hey are you listening to me?"

"!"

**One week later…**

Raven emerged from her room and was greeted by an ever shirtless Naruto. He gave her one of his wicked smiles. "I feel your magic beneath your skin. It's intoxicating." Naruto whispered the last two words into her covered ear. Raven shivered with…something. "Here, let me show you mine."

Raven shivered. _'His? Surly he doesn't mean…'_ Suddenly Raven was caressed by a massive power. She felt like she was a speck, a drop in a vast ocean. _'By Azeroth, how much power does he have?'_ Before Raven realized what was happening she was picked up, on arm holding her up by cupping her ass and another bringing head in for a steamy kiss. In her first show of submissiveness she moaned softly when Buu stopped the kiss.

Naruto dropped his hands and wrapped her long grey-skinned legs around his waist before burying his face into her neck, kissing and sucking it hard, obviously leaving a love mark. Naruto then began channeling his demon chakra through the mark he had just left on Raven's neck. His power reacted with Raven's demonic heritage, causing her to wail as she experienced her first orgasm.

Raven was panting hard, gasping as she clutched onto Naruto's shoulders. "You're mine Raven, my sexy sorceress," Naruto spoke these words only an inch away from Raven's panting mouth. Somehow she knew she would lose her virginity to this man soon.

**In the second Kardiak fight…**

Raven appears in a black portal and looks at Kardiak. "This time when I break you, stay broken!" Her cloak billows up as she prepares to cast a new spell. "Necronom Hezberek Mortix!"

Robin tries to warn Raven about the hostage situation. "Raven! Careful! The girl!"

But it was too late; the black aura began covering Kardiak. "I can't," Raven said, straining to control it. Suddenly the love mark on her neck pulses and she feels Naruto's energy inside her. Unknown to Raven, the skin on her neck, which was slightly reddened from the intense necking Naruto gave her; developed a mark.

It was a very familiar stylized M. Raven's eye's developed a pink glow as she pulled back the spell, tearing Kardiak to pieces whilst leaving the girl unharmed. Thankfully no one saw the pink lightshow. "Raven you ok?" Robin asked her after he got the girl out of Kardiak's wreckage.

"Yah, new spell. Sorry," Raven looked decidedly uncomfortable as she teleported through the floor and back towards Titans Tower.

**At Titans Tower…**

Where were Naruto and Terra at this time? Inside Terra's room, eating caramel coated popcorn whilst watching a recording of Naruto's fight with Superman. The film was taken by a clone of Naruto himself with a camera.

"Master, you never told me that you could fly!" Terra kept on eating her popcorn. Honestly, was their anything her Master couldn't do?

"Keep it a secret Terra. Although I doubt it will be much of a secret for long." Naruto reached for some popcorn and ate it whilst they both tuned into the television.

"_Hey are you listening to me?"_

"_!" _

_A giant blue blast almost caught Superman before he used his speed to dodge. Naruto was undeterred and decided it was time to pull of one of the old moves he copied. Putting both hands in front of him; palms out, Naruto used Vegeta's Continuous Energy Bullets attack, one that he had copied as Fat Buu._

_His grin grew as he watched Superman dodge every single attack. It looked like yellow fireworks were lighting up the sky. _**(Think Final Form Frieza vs Vegeta)**

_Superman wasn't comfortable hurting a teenager, even one as powerful as this one. So he quickly appeared in front of the blonde haired teen and flicked his forehead for a quick knockout. The boys head snapped back, hiding his facial expression from Superman. There for Superman didn't see the grin on Naruto's face. 'What speed!' Naruto grinned. 'He's perfect!'_

_Naruto swung his right shin straight into Superman's chest, putting his full power into the strike. Superman was caught completely by surprise at his opponent's durability and strength and was sent flying straight through a skyscraper._

_Whilst waiting for Superman to recover from the surprise assault Naruto activated his Sharingan._

Back in Terra's bedroom, the close-up view the camera had of Naruto's Sharingan happened to be the first time Terra had seen it. "What are those eyes Master? They look different to your normal red eyes."

Naruto nodded and simply said, "They were incomplete. I fought Superman not only to ease my boredom but to complete my eyes." Both turned back to the television and continued watching.

_Superman suddenly appeared in front of Naruto with his right fist cocked back. Naruto crossed both arms in front of his chest and lowered his head. Superman's fist impacted Naruto's guard and sent him flying very, very far away. The camera stayed on Superman and showed his reaction to the kid's block._

"_Nothing cracked at all; I didn't even feel bone. It's as if this kid has no bones at all, only muscle." Superman mused out loud, unaware that this was all being recorded. Once he finished his musings he noticed the kid was right back in front of him. 'This kid is incredible.'_

"_Tell me kid, what is your name?"_

_Naruto just gave a deranged smile before creating a Planet Burst above him. He then simply pointed down. Superman's eyes widened in horror as he saw the colossal blast heading down, straight towards New York City. In a split second he is above Naruto and gave him a double axe handle straight into his own blast. Naruto's Sharingan could see him, slightly, but he couldn't keep up and was 'helpless' as he was sent into his own blast. Superman then appeared bellow the Planet Burst and used his heat vision on the attack. _

_The ball slowed down and turned from a pink to an angry red. Superman kept up the heat vision as the ball resembled more and more like the sun. Naruto impacted the attack and was incinerated before Superman's heat vision sent the ball flying out into space. Unknown to Superman Naruto fired off one of his fingers just in time. Although Naruto was completely incinerated by the attack his finger rapidly divided up and became him again._

Terra was shocked at the limits of Naruto's regeneration. _'Even a piece of him can regenerate in seconds. And from the looks of it, Superman missed the whole regeneration.'_

_Superman looked shocked when he looked in front of him at the street; only to see Buu standing right in front of him. Naruto could immediately tell the difference in his vision, it had evolved again. 'A complete Sharingan. Perfect.'_

"_My Name is Majin Naruto Buu, Superman. Thank you for the battle," Naruto put two fingers on his forehead and disappeared. _

They turned off the television. "Master can you show me you eyes?" Terra turned and looked at Naruto expectantly. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. When they opened a perfect three tomoe Sharingan was displayed in both eyes.

Terra had stars for eyes. "Cool! What's it do?" Terra hit him with her puppy look.

'_Must resist look…'_

Naruto leaned in close; "It's a secret."

Terra pouted before the entire Tower shook. It was a testament of Naruto's faith in her that he didn't even glance in her direction when it happened. "Let's go up to the roof."

Naruto distended his mouth like a snake and swallowed all the caramel popcorn, packet and all. Terra whined at Naruto taking all the candy for himself before he picked her up bridal style and flew out of Terra's window, with her shrieking in surprise and delight.

On the roof of Titan's Tower, the Teen Titans were fighting ineffectively against the Dread Dragon Malchior. Raven unleashed her newly learnt spells against Malchior it little affect. The M on her neck suddenly glowed and Raven's eyes became completely red along with a smaller pair appearing above them. Raven spat out a thick black mist that was supercharged with pink lightning bolts inside it. Crackling like lightning and hissing like acid, the mist descended onto the Malchior.

Malchior breathed fire against the tide and for a moment it looked as if it would be held back. Then the tide arced out into five streams, forming a black hand with demonic claws. The hand continued to grow before crushing the flames. Reverting into is cloud like state again, a massive bolt of pink lightning arced out and struck Malchior. Even with his wing pulled up in defense, a hole was still punched straight through and struck his ribs, causing the dragon to roar in pain.

Suddenly a purple beam was fired from a different direction and struck the dragon. Malchior roared in pain, a roar that quickly died away as with a puff of smoke the dragon became a… jelly dragon. One that was quickly levitated and eaten by Buu.

Raven's red eyes quickly reverted back to normal and she dropped from the sky in exhaustion. Only to be caught bridal style by Terra, who was flying on a piece of the broken ceiling, and brought to Buu.

Although there was no significant change in Buu's power from absorbing the Malchior, there was a massive amount of new knowledge available to him. Buu hadn't felt like this since he had absorbed Piccolo. He walked up to Raven and grinned at her. "7 'o' Clock tomorrow. Your training begins." Before kissing her forehead and disappearing. It was at this point in time that Terra discovered that she may be bi. Seeing Raven in her arms and the fact that the Titans weren't looking in their direction for now; she bent down and gave Raven a full kiss on the lips.

**Merry Christmas and next chapter is the last one in the Teen Titans world! I'll set up a poll for which world you want to see next. Terra and Raven will be going with, as will two girls from each world he visits. Think of that when you guys vote!**


	10. The Skull Fuck lemon

**Author's note about Jinx and Cheshire. Guys I will be the first to admit the small breasts can be hot as well as big breasts. Look at Rukia, she is gorgeous. But Jinx just does not do it for me. If she was the only chick with grey skin then maybe but good, but Raven beats her in every way! Cheshire is mainly to show that he isn't a goddie-two-shoes either. He has manipulated her simply by copying the Sith from a Star Wars movie he watched. She is his dark student and the final opponent for his favoured student Terra (SPOILER!) **

The next day Naruto took Raven out to the canyon where the Titans had first met him and Terra. Only this time they were being accompanied by the rest of the Titans. After that last disaster with someone trying to teach Raven they would have been idiots not to accompany her; for her protection. _'At least this guy is legit, according to Terra she would not have acquired even a fraction of the strength she has now if it weren't for Buu,'_ Robin thought as they walked.

But Terra did ask the Titans to respect Raven's privacy, according to her the first bit of training was as much psychological as is was physical. So she kept them on a ridge overlooking the cracked clay bed that Naruto was about to teach Raven on. Any attempts to sneak closer and listen in _'cough' Beast Boy 'cough'_ was met with a giant stone fist.

At the clay bed Naruto's lesson had begun. "Ok Raven, why can't you fully control your powers?"

Raven was a little startled at the question and more than a little confused. "What do you mean?" _'I meditate all the time to keep control.'_

Seeing genuine confusion on Raven's face caused Naruto to reword his question. "Ok, let's try this from a different angle. Raven, what causes your powers to go out of control?"

Raven blinked. _'How does he know this? I mean, should I tell him?'_ She turned her eyes to look at Terra and remembered the ease at which she used her powers. That made up her decision.

"Emotions. Large spikes of emotions, especially rage." Buu nodded as if he expected it. _'What is he playing at?'_

"Have you told your teammates that you are a hanyou?" Raven gave him a blank look.

"A half-demon." Raven's eyes widened in fear. _'How did he figure it out? Am I no longer safe here?'_ Seeing the panic in her eyes, Naruto decided to quash those fears… by adding more fear.

"Calm down Raven. Huh, I stand by my previous statement; ALL YOU PEOPLE DO IS TALK!" Naruto unleashed a massive wave off killing intent along with a sonic attack at his last words. Raven reacted by instinct. With no chant at all she blasted a hole straight through Naruto's chest.

Some of the Titans saw Raven's attack but they didn't hear Naruto's attack due to the Sound Barrier Seals he had placed around their training area. They were astonished at the brutal attack launched by Raven, yet even more astonished at the fact that Naruto didn't seem to be uncomfortable at all. In fact, judging the psychotic grin he had; Naruto seemed ecstatic.

"Fear; Raven. Fear is both the lock and key and that fear turns to rage. It causes your powers to lash out at the threat without conscious control by you. Of course if you just moved straight into rage that too would work; like how you transformed and lashed out at me when you thought I caused permanent damage to your friends." Naruto took a deep breath and seemed to gather his thoughts.

"Of the two, rage is easiest to experience constantly. But rage poisons you and will undoubtedly change you." Naruto looked thoughtful, which was actually quite amusing considering that he had a giant hole in his chest. As Raven watched, the hole closed with no visible signs of pain or discomfort by Naruto. Once she had gotten over her surprise, Raven also became thoughtful and tried to follow Naruto's thought processes. _'If rage and fear are what's required for full, no incantation control then how will I accomplish it?'_

Meanwhile Naruto had joined the dots. _'What causes her the most rage and fear? What is the…source…? Of course!'_

"Raven, who was your demonic parent?" _'Please let it be a demon lord as the father.'_

Raven looked shocked and troubled. "My father, his name is Trigon."_ 'Bingo!'_

"And do you feel fear and anger at your father?" Raven's eyes widened as she figured out where this was going. _'The prophesy.'_ Apparently Naruto didn't need a verbal answer.

"Here's what needs to happen Raven. First you must accept fully that you are your father's daughter. Do not try and deny your demonic heritage or it will just lash out when you are at your weakest."

'_Similar to being a jinchuuriki.'_

"Second, acknowledge that you are your own person, and nothing; not fate nor prophecy can tell you to do anything. Your father cannot control your actions; period." At the widening of her eyes, Naruto knew he had struck gold.

'_A prophecy too? Shit, some people have all the luck.'_

"Finally, you must face your father and either kill him or defeat him. Your demonic heritage demands that you prove your own independence. That's all you have to do to gain full control."

Now Raven looked faint. _'That's all? It's impossible!'_

'_**No its not.'**_

'_Who said that? Rage, is that you?'_

But Raven was given no response. Only silence. _'That's the first time I have heard them without using the mirror. I need to meditate about this.'_ When she asked Naruto whether she could meditate on this; he nodded, saying that they were done for today.

Naruto silently chuckled as Raven teleported away. He released the Sound Barrier Seals and thought, _'Like Terra, most of the damaged control is psychological. Once the psychological damage has been repaired it is simply a matter of practice. Damn; absorbing that dragon has changed my thought processes too! I feel smart now…I don't like it.'_

Naruto looked up and saw Terra standing on top of a ledge, looking positively delicious._ 'Well now, since my training is done for today…'_ Naruto used Instant Transmition to appear in front of the Titans. He then lifted Terra by encircling his right arm around her waist before using another Instant Transmition to disappear. It was time to resolve the sexual tension between Master and Student.

**Underground, in a Lava Pit…**

"**Slade, the gem must be brought to me. Bring me the gem and I will give you back what you value most."**

The ever emotionless Slade nodded. "Then we have a deal."

Slade was empowered with Trigon's magic and got a stylized S marked onto his head. He then walked off before a new player took the stage. An unmasked Cheshire walked up to the lava pit the Trigon had created. "I want to make a deal…"

**Titan's Tower, Terra's room…**

Naruto and Terra appeared on top of her bed. Terra was dropped onto it whilst Naruto remained floating just above it. He then began flying around her room rapidly, attaching little pieces of paper to the walls. Terra was blushing at what her Master wanted to do to her in her room but was somewhat stumped on what he was doing now. "Ahh, Master what are those?"

Naruto froze. _'Fuck! Four years together and I haven't ever shown her seals. Even basic storage seals were unnecessary due to my ability to store things internally.'_ "Privacy seals: stops all recording devices from broadcasting inside this room. And I'm adding some Sound Barrier seals to the mix. Now let me finish." To be fair, Naruto finished in another five seconds; after all, all he had to do was place the seal. He then frowned, before shrugging and waved his hand. A blue aura covered the wall, followed by some sort of black barrier.

"What was that…M-a-s-t-e-r?" Terra asked with all the sexuality of a hormonal teenager. She even began walking on her bed like a cat. Unfortunately for Naruto, he was missing out on this sexy pose as he simply was facing the other way. "The first pulse was my chakra activating the seals. The second barrier was a spell that I learnt from the dragon… what's-his-name? Anyway, the spell pretty much guaranteed our privacy. Ironically enough, my seals do absolutely nothing to stop someone from walking in through your door. That spell would take care of it."

"Oh r-e-a-l-l-y Master?" Terra had managed to wriggle herself out of her shorts and was wearing a pair of golden panties on her lower half. Naruto finally noticed her tone if voice and rotated around in mid air. Only for his powers of flight to fail him; causing him to fall flat on his face. Terra was on the edge of her bed, on all fours ass up with a pure bedroom look about her. Hey what can she say, she learned her patience from the best. Which is to say she had none.

**Lemonade…**

Naruto jumped up in order to get more of an eyeful of the lovely Miss Terra. _'Ha, Miss Terra, sounds like a Playboy title.'_ She knelt on the bed and took off her shirt, showing a matching pair of gold underwear that went with her hair. Naruto appeared in front of her, grinning cockily; her face now only inches away from his clothed crotch. **(I swear chicks are weird. It's awkward because you want to respect them, but I promise you guys nine times out of ten if you get into this position and sell yourself with confidence the chick will give you a blowjob. Confidence is a REALLY big turn on for them)**

She nibbled on her lower lip before reach out with both her hands, resting on the top of Naruto's pants. The tips of her fingers dipped into his pants before she slowly lowered them. Lover and lower they went, one surprising thing she saw was the complete lack of pubic hair as the pants were lowered. And then she reached her prize, with a flip his dick was revealed to her. It slowly arced up as if filled with…blood? Terra had never seen her Master bleed, so the fact that he might have no blood hadn't occurred to her until now.

Apparently Naruto's erection was taking too long for him to fill up. He put his thumb in his mouth and blew. His penis, already large inflated like a balloon to a foot long sausage as thick as her wrist. Terra's eyes widened comically. "M-master! It's way too big!" Terra may be keen but she wasn't suicidal. Naruto ginned maliciously. "Don't worry Terra, I'll shrink myself down when we have sex… at least until you are fully grown. But for now, use your hands and mouth."

Terra moaned, half in terror and half in arousal. _'Such a big cock.'_ Terra began inspecting Naruto's dick. It was odd in several ways aside from the size. It was completely hairless, in fact Terra didn't see any hair on Naruto's entire body except for his head. His massive balls were so full and completely free of any wrinkles. Although they sagged, their massive size almost completely filled the sack. His dick was also unusually smooth.

She hadn't actually seen an actual penis before but it wasn't hard to see that that type of smoothness wasn't natural. _'I hope he's not super slippery, the entrance would be great but the actual thing would suck.'_ She reached out with both hands and simply held his dick. _'Thank god. It's so fucking hot and it still feels like normal skin.'_ What Terra didn't realize was the fact that Naruto's dick was almost ten degrees Celsius hotter than a normal dick. The reason was how it was erect. Instead of being full of blood, Naruto had filled it with superheated steam. Of course his skin blocked out most of the heat or else he would actually burn Terra.

'_Good girl,'_ Naruto grinned as he saw Terra give in to her curiosity and arousal, giving the massive head of his dick a lick. Naruto groaned as her wet tongue touched the head of his dick. He unconsciously thrust his hips forwards, so that the very tip of his dick was inside of her mouth. Even the very tip caused her lips to bulge obscenely around its thickness. Terra moaned, she had heard of porn stars sucking dick like a lollipop but she was pretty sure she had the only dick that tasted like a lollipop too.

_'Come to think of it, I haven't seen my master go to the bathroom either.'_ Unconsciously whilst she was thinking she had taken Naruto's entire head into her mouth and was giving it a tongue bath whilst her hands were stroking his length. He let Terra continue to explore her sex tool; after all she wouldn't see any dick this big in her life simply because the human dick can't grow to be this size. **(In terms of medical terms, a woman can only take nine inches safely inside of them. Look at porn stars with big dicks, yes they are big but they don't go all the way in either. Women who like horse dicks (bestiality) have actually died from it)**

Terra was now really losing control of her hormones and began moaning uncontrollably, sending vibrations on all of his head and her hands began jacking him off uncontrollably. Buu roared in pleasure, the vibrations were felt all through the Tower, shaking it to its foundations despite no sound getting past the seals.

Naruto's cum blasted straight into Terra's throat, since the head of his dick was nearly the same size as her entire mouth. Terra actually came in her panties, wetness dripping down her legs. His cum tasted like syrup, yet it wasn't the terrible sweetness of maple syrup. It tasted It was more like the syrup of the energy drinks she loved. It leaked up from her throat and into her mouth.

She was so turned on at this point she felt like she was melting; a mixture of anticipation and lust. She had heard that it would hurt the first time but she was pretty sure Naruto could make his dick pencil thin and then thicken it as she got used to it. Add in his healing powers and Terra was looking to have a very pleasant time. If she could avoid choking on the actually pleasant tasting drink.

Naruto groaned in satisfaction before laying her down on her back; allowing her to sink into the soft bed. Terra gave his dick one last squeeze before collapsing with a big smile on her face. Naruto leaned over her, supporting himself on his elbows above her and positioned himself at her virgin opening before thinking hard. To be fair, his sexual education came from watching in flight movies. However there was one thing he was always curious about.

Why did virgins bleed? Was there truly a wall of skin that's sole purpose was to be destroyed? If that was true it sounded like a very stupid evolutionary trait; let's cause woman pain and men pleasure in their first time. His other theory was simple fact, a woman's virginal wall was not yet stretched out enough for a dick and tearing of the wall happened if the male wasn't careful or if he was well endowed. To him the sounded a lot more sensible and going with this theory Naruto shrunk his dick to nine inches long and made it as thick as his thumb. _'This should be comfortable enough for her, as a will just need to adjust the width as we go on.'_ What Naruto didn't know was that women did in fact have a hymen, however due to Naruto's active training Terra had lost hers years ago.

Naruto sheathed himself in her wetness and groaned; this felt great despite his dick not being thick enough for her walls to squeeze hard. Terra began moaning uncontrollably at the feeling of penetration and the fact that he wasn't hurting her at all. Naruto began to move and slowly inflated his dick until it was an extra half an inch thicker on all sides. Once that was done he changed his positioning and sat on the bed with her facing him. He grasped her by her narrow hips and began jacking herself off with her body.

Terra clung desperately to his broad shoulder and he jacked her up and down, her walls now used to and loving this fleshy intruder. Terra didn't even have to put in any effort as her body quickly reached orgasm after orgasm, not causing Naruto to even slow down. She was having serious worries about friction when Naruto slammed her pelvis into her and roared, this time cracking the windows. His cum blasted up into her body, blowing right past her cervix and into her womb. She silently screamed as she felt the torrent fill up her womb and passed out from pleasure; her entire body felling like it was on fire.

When she woke she found herself in her own bed, resting on top of Naruto's ripped chest. She felt her belly and fainted. She was four months pregnant!

She woke up later to the sound of Naruto laughing at her. Not chuckling, fully laughing at her. Terra, her face red with embarrassment, smacked his shoulder. "You jerk, you-you made me pregnant!"

Naruto instead began laughing harder. "Hahahahahaha yah; pregnant with chocolate milk!"

"Whaaa?" Now if this wasn't the single weirdest response to this question in history. _'Pregnant with chocolate milk? What the fuck?'_ Suddenly Terra realized who she was talking to and what his dick tasted like. _'Oh fuck no! H-he wouldn't!' _But the excuse ran hollow. She had a litre of chocolate milk in her womb.

Terra began laughing hysterically before passing out again. She would wake up alone the next morning with a massive stain of chocolate milk on her sheets. Beast Boy would later sniff the sheets for a smell of Terra and instead smell chocolate milk. His words would some up what any man would think; "Dude, what the fuck?"

**Usual ending here, however this is a special edition since I am at the Australian Open and I am fucking hot and fucking bored.**

Terra was feeling lethargic and told the team she felt faint. She said that the 'training' she had with Buu yesterday was so exhausting that she simply had to sleep it all away or she wouldn't be much use to the team at all. They all agreed and Terra went back into her room. Buu didn't show, which was fine with all of them.

Robin especially didn't know how to treat a villain who had a history of properly training apprentices for the hell of it. His threat of blowing up New York City looked terribly legit on the special news report they had seen (which didn't have nearly as good shots as the Naruto clone that filmed the fight for Terra and him to watch) and his ability to simply walk off afterwards was frankly disturbing. But Terra said her master was just battle hungry and treated everything as a game; since nothing could stop him. Robin didn't believe her until he tried to figure out a way to stop the equivalent of Superman without the weaknesses. He was stumped.

That evening Doctor Light stupidly committed a crime right in front of Titans Tower and was owned by Raven. However her 'scare-the-crap-out-of-Light' form developed four red eyes, showing a disturbing resurgence with Rage. Thankfully her teammates thought it was part of the act.

'_**The gem was born of evil's fire, **_

_**the gem shall be his portal. **_

_**He comes to claim, **_

_**he comes to sire. **_

_**The end of all things mortal.'**_

Raven woke up from her nightmare to find Naruto's presence at the edge of her bed. Although she couldn't tell due to her dark room, Naruto was naked.

"You are going to have to face him soon, birthday girl. Time to stop denying your heritage and running away." And then he was gone, leaving a wide awake Raven whose eyes couldn't get any bigger.

She locked herself away in her room for most of the day until the Titans threw her a surprise birthday party. Needless to say, she wasn't pleased, although Buu gave her what looked like a jewelry box. The facials on the male Titans was priceless, since they thought he was about to propose to Raven. Instead he told her to open it once it was all over. Thankfully he whispered the last part so the other Titans didn't catch the double meaning. She retired to her room to wait for the time to pass; putting the jewelry box inside her chest.

After staring at the clock in her room for an hour, Raven became increasingly frustrated. "Come on, can't this thing go any faster! Relax, it's almost over, it might not even happen. Relax, meditate. Azarath Metrion Zinthos." But as she continued to meditate she choked and swallowed some ash. Her eyes opened and she saw fires covering everything.

"**What you have concealed you shall become. You have no other choice. Your destiny will be fulfilled. The portal must be open."**

"NO!"Raven collapsed on top of her bed. When she looked up, she found herself being watched by both Naruto and Terra. She finally noticed his eyes and the different pattern they had in them. His eyes seemed to hypnotize her as the tomoes swirled around. "He's back. It's time, for all of us." And with that he grabbed Terra's shoulder and disappeared. The alarm went off right afterwards, with Robin running in to comfort her.

Terra and Buu appeared in what seemed like a massive factory. Terra and Buu both shared the same psychotic grin, he had told her about a new opponent, one of his apprentices. But he hadn't told her about Slade being back.

Naruto opened his mouth and roared, "CHESHIRE COME ON OUT! I HAVE A FELLOW APPRINCE WHO IS JUST **DYING** TO MEET YOU!"

Cheshire appeared with a flash of new speed in front of the pair. Naruto and Terra observed the aura of fire outlining her although her look was unchanged; as the stylized S from Trigon was hidden underneath her mask.

Naruto's smile grew until it looked truly shark-like. "Someone got an upgrade from a demon lord. I love it. Better make this interesting Terra or I may just steal your fight."

Terra pouted playfully, "Alright Master. If you fought her there would be nothing left. You just enjoy your candy and book."

Naruto nodded and teleported high onto some railings. He then took out a paper bag of jellybeans and his Icha Icha Angels. Periodically perverted giggles came out of his mouth, causing a massive sweat drop from Slade who was silently observing them.

Not one for small talk, Cheshire threw multiple Hiraishin kunai with flaming auras at Terra. Terra performed numerous Matrix dodges to avoid first handful of kunai before jumping away from the next group. Cheshire used Hiraishin to appear at the first group of kunai, grab them before throwing them at Terra who was still in mid air. Terra reactions had being trained to perfection with her master, who always had superior speed. Terra pulled out a slab of concrete to block the kunai. But Cheshire's superheated kunai passed through it like a knife through butter. Only to hit air.

Unknowingly to Cheshire, Terra had pulled up a second slab of concrete and hidden it in the first one's shadow. Whilst she was hidden from view she caught a ride on the second slab.

Suddenly the ground below Cheshire reached out and grabbed her like four muddy hands. Cheshire scoffed and melted through it. But it proved to be a necessary distraction; when Cheshire was no longer bound she stupidly turned off her heat aura. That second piece of concrete smashed into her head. Just imagine, a piece of concrete weighing about fifty kilograms, moving just under the speed of sound, smashing straight into your skull. Naruto taught Terra to fight ruthlessly, and she crushed Cheshire's skull completely. Cheshire smashed face-first into the hard factory floor concrete before Terra landed right on top of Cheshire's back. She hopped off just as the rest of the Titans arrived.

"That's your cue," Slade spun around and saw that Buu was now behind him, still looking like he wasn't even paying attention. Glued to his book and eating what looked like a second bag of jellybeans; Slade honestly began to feel a bit of anger. Buu seemed to neither care nor worry about the fact that he had being brought back to life again; as if he was no more a threat to him then a bug.

"She's not dead you know. Nothing can kill us." Naruto's eyes widened at this. He suddenly had a thought of a certain jutsu from the memories of Minato. _'Edo Tensei?'_

Naruto hoped he was wrong. In fact, he was pretty sure he was wrong since there were no other chakra users on this planet. _'So it is something similar that Trigon performed. He is more powerful then I give him credit for. If their bodies aren't there, then where are they? Trigon can't come to this world yet, he is still in hell…that's it! Their bodies are still in hell! Which means…'_

The Titans were about to chew out their newest member when Naruto suddenly appeared next to Terra. "Please keep back; unfortunately she can't die." As if on cue, Cheshire pushed herself up and rolled over the concrete slab that her crushed her head. There was a flare of hellfire and her head and cracked mask were as good as new.

"That isn't her body, or at least most of it isn't her body. Most of it is magic, like one of Raven's force fields. The only way to kill her is to find destroy the rest of her body or sever the connection."

Naruto began to walk forwards. "Terra, you have won your battle. Even with her powers, you beat her. Now I shall finish her."

Naruto suddenly appeared in front of Cheshire and grabbed her by her neck, crushing it in his grip. He lifted her up until she was eye level with her, her legs dangling uselessly. She looked into his fully mature Sharingan eyes, which flashed before it all went black.

**Inside Cheshire's Mindscape…**

Naruto appeared in front of a giant burning face with four red eyes. Everything was made of fire, the floor, the walls; everything was uniform orange flames except for the face, which was a slightly darker shade along with the red eyes. Cheshire appeared next to him, disorientated. Naruto grinned, his Sharingan flashing in the flames as he appearing in front of the face and grabbed it right between the eyes. Ginning insanely, he crushed it harder and harder until the face exploded with a roar of anger, causing all the fires to go out. Naruto grinned and exited her mindscape.

**Back in the real world…**

Cheshire suddenly froze and her body turned to stone. "My eyes allowed me to cut the connection. This is the result." Suddenly he squeezed harder, causing the stone neck to crack before it shattered along with the rest of the statue once it hit the ground.

Naruto turned back to Terra. "Come on, let's go home. They will deal with the rest."

Terra nodded, touched that her master cared about her after that battle. It was her first properly attempted killing after all. She forgot to question what 'the rest' was.

Naruto reasoning was a mixture of Terra's and showing Slade that he could reveal himself now; he wouldn't interfere in Raven's education.

Once Naruto used Instant Transmition to go along with Terra, Slade showed up.

**Back at the Tower…**

"Terra, I am going away for maybe a day or so." Naruto gave her a kiss before creating a black portal; far more elegant then screaming one.

"Where are you going Master?" Terra wasn't worried that much, she was a big girl after all and she was well taken care of here at the Tower.

Naruto grinned. "I am going home to acquire…some…knowledge."

Terra nodded before Naruto stepped through the portal.

**And that's a wrap. Great Australian open btw; Nadal played brilliantly against an equally brilliant Berdych. Hope you guys liked the lemon and the extra 1.5k words. I wanted to finish this arc in this chap; but I decided to add this Naruto world piece next chapter. It won't be for long, and I will definetly finish this next chapter. Keep those votes coming in, though I may decide to do FFVII before One Piece. What is my reason? Go onto youtube and search Aerith theme song and tell me you don't want her to live! That being said, it will be very unusual pairings, people definitely haven't done these with Naruto. My reasons are simple; I need certain characters to fill out the Original Naruto's crew. But there will definitely be more than one; hehehe! Ty for all your reviews! **


	11. Shadow Rising and a Titan's Promise

**For those of you who check this rarely, I posted a chap on the 25****th**** I just felt like writing now.**

**Guys I woke up at five thirty in the morning and the internet wasn't working. I felt like writing and this is it! Enjoy!**

**I FINISHED THIS AGES AGO BUT COULDN'T UPDATE! Slightly rewritten due to rushed feel.**

When Naruto came back it was definitely not in a time of peace in the shinobi world...

Fake Madara had been forced to go through with his Moon's Eye Plan, despite not having any jinchuuriki or Nagato. His theory was simple, either the Bijuu were all dead, in which case they would come back in a couple of years; or someone else was trying to become the new Sage of the Six Paths. They must have hit a snag because Kisame's Samehada couldn't detect any Bijuu chakra and a god-like human figure had yet to arise. Thus Fake Madara had being forced to rely of Kabuto's Edo Tensei to resurrect the only other person with the Rinnegan and thus able to use the King of Hell statue; the dead Madara Uchiha.

The reason for this shit storm occurring instead of them just waiting it out for the Bijuu to revive was Jiraiya's trusty spy network finding out about everything.

**Flashback**

When Jiraiya died against Pein, Sasuke was in Konoha getting his mind healed by Inoichi; which unblocked his memories of Itachi. This caused him to develop the Mangekyo Sharingan. Due to the knowledge gained from Itachi; which Inoichi saw in Sasuke's mind and then told Tsunade; Sasuke was given the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan by Tsunade. The toads had stored Itachi's body. Thus Sasuke was hit by the full force of Shisui unbreakable illusion; guaranteeing him to be a loyal Konoha shinobi till the end of his days.

The reason for Pein's attack on Konoha was simple. Konoha had Sasuke Uchiha, who had being taken on as an apprentice by his old teacher Jiraiya. Sasuke had publically vowed to fight for peace once Itachi was dead. When Fake Madara tried to delay from watching his pupil he had the tar beaten out of him. Although Jiraiya didn't have the Hiraishin, he most certainly had the Kage Bunshin and a mastered Sage Mode. Jiraiya had no godson to distract him and trained himself and Sasuke whilst growing the network all those years. Unfortunetly that didn't save him from his wayward student.

Unfortunately Pein attacked when Sasuke had his eyes bandaged and was therefore blind; so he was protected along with the civilians. Pein reasoned that at the very least, Konoha knew what happened to the Kyuubi so that Sasuke could one day control it.

With Sasuke needing to be guarded whilst still in Konoha, Gai's team was recalled to increase village security; especially with this Space/Time ninjutsu user who seemed to be after Sasuke.

Pein attacked and only a tag team of Gai and Kakashi managed to defeat all the Peins…

**Flashback within a Flashback**

Kakashi used his plan with Choza and Choji; however they were just a little bit too slow. Pein's Shinra Tensei stopped both of them just before they made contact and pushed them away, Choza getting badly hurt in the process.

However Gai showed up with six gates unlocked. Shinra Tensei had a five second delay; which might as well of been a year for Gai. God Path Pein's face was smashed in by Gai's Morning Peacock in a complete surprise attack. He then launched a Severe Leaf Hurricane at the face of a charging Demon Path Pein, putting it out of commission. Of course, the death of two Paths would bring in the hornets.

"Gai, I'll take on the Summoner. Can you handle the taijutsu user?" These were the first two Peins to arrive.

Gai nodded. "Hai."

"Just be careful Gai. The taijutsu user can perform soul extraction if he grabs your head."

Gai nodded. "You to Kakashi."

Truth be told; poor Human Path became Punching Bag Path. Gai is an incredibly experienced taijutsu user and was firing on six gates. The main problem was although all the Peins could synchronize their vision, they were spread all over Konoha. These two were the closest and if given a chance animal could summon the other Peins. But Kakashi was going full assassination mode, using his Chidori and speed to blast his way towards her.

Animal Path quickly summoned the Bird summon which crashed down into Kakashi's position; only for Kakashi to change his Chidori into a Raikiri and cut off its head. Leaping up after her, he performed the hand signs for a Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu. Animal Path reacted by summoning the heavily armoured Crab summon which used water to extinguish the fireball before falling and crashing down into the ground with Animal Path on its head.

Kakashi spun around in mid air and saw with his Sharingan that there was another Pein standing over God Path. Getting a terrible feeling he knew what this new Pein could do, Kakashi decided to risk it. Activating his Mangekyo, Kakashi used Kumai and sucked away Hell Path's head. Since he was forced to stand still whilst using his power, he was an easy target. Pein was quickly getting enraged, so commanded his Crab to grab and crush Kakashi. Only for the Crab to dispel, as a random Konoha Chunin jammed a kunai into the back of Animal Path's neck.

Deciding it was time to finish this; Gai unleashed on more Morning Peacock and killed Human Path before passing out in exhaustion. The only one left was Hungry Ghost Path who found himself at the mercy of Tsunade's super strength. It didn't last long.

Needless to say, Nagato was pissed.

**End Flashback within a Flashback**

The Hyuuga were able to find Nagato and Konan's hideout and Gai was treated immediately by Tsunade. Once he was put back in action he used the Wonder Gate (7th) to go and beat the tar out of Nagato and Konan, eventually winning them over. Nagato brought back the few dead that he had killed and then surrendered to Konoha. Tsunade treated him and in order to carry out Jiraiya's dream he joined Konoha and remained the Child of Prophesy, along with Sasuke. Konan decided to stay with the man she loved.

**End Flashback**

Naruto arrived at Shinobi world at such a critical time. Not that he cared, he was just going to sweep the planet for high power levels and eat them. And continue eating them until he acquired the knowledge and bloodlines of all the powerful shinobi.

He quickly used his powers to search for the strongest power level and hit jackpot. _'Holy fuck me Kami! This thing is fighting five of the strongest power levels in the world!'_

Buu grinned and used Instant Transmition to teleport above the resurrected Madara Uchiha. Just in time to be squished in-between two statues of sand and stone. After that, Naruto was pissed. Madara barely had time to think before pink skin enveloped him. It was simply good timing by Naruto, as Madara couldn't use Shinra Tensei so soon after using his Meteorite Technique twice. He was swallowed up by a pink sheet which compressed itself into a ball before rejoining with the rapidly reforming Buu.

Because Madara was just too badass to be made into candy.

When Buu reformed his had a few memorable words once he brought up a mental image of the man: "Dude, that is one sick haircut." Promising himself that he wouldn't butcher the only person as evil as him by taking on only pieces of his outfit, Naruto repressed the armour that was about to form over his chest. _'I will either go full Madara or not at all.'_

His duty was done; even though the Mei and Onoki had some interesting bloodlines Madara was definetly the jackpot in terms of strength. Naruto then used Instant Transmition to go to the next most critical location: Kabuto's location to be precise. Madara had Kabuto's chakra running through him due to being a part of Edo Tensei; so Naruto had an energy signiture to lock on to. He was going to find him and eat him; so that Edo Tensei would never finish.

Apparently Kabuto had reached a similar conclusion and when Buu showed up he tried to hold him hostage to Madara's power. Naruto had scoffed at this pathetic display and held Kabuto in place with his psychic powers so that he could form the hand signs before turning him into a bowl of noodles with chocolate milk.

After eating him it was only now that Naruto took the time to actually study what he had eaten. Forbidden knowledge from Kabuto and the three most powerful bloodlines in the world from Madara. After knowing their entire plot Naruto laughed at their stupidity. Put the world under an endless genjutsu? What a bunch of poofs.

But then he realized the godlike powers of the Juubi which he now had but hadn't combined properly along with Madara's blooline. So he decided to meditate and become the new Sage of the Six Paths.

**Five minutes later… **

Naruto woke up and found that his haircut had gained an upgrade of its own, in the form of two devil horns made from his hair. Naruto decided that he also wanted the Kusanagi sword of Orochimaru; who had been assassinated by Itachi shortly before his death. Jiraiya had apparently given Sasuke one of his Toad Swords; however Sasuke found it too bulky and had taken the Kusanagi from Itachi's corpse.

So Naruto decided to visit Sasuke; not to fight him; simply to retrieve a sword.

**With Sasuke and Nagato…**

In respect for his master Jiraiya's teachings; Sasuke taught Nagato the Rasengan; he personally preferred the Raikiri anyway. The Rinnegan showed its prowess once again as Nagato quickly learnt the Rasengan and tried to complete it. Meanwhile Sasuke was quickly mastering the three powers of his and Itachi's Mangekyo. There certainly wasn't a shortage of opponents.

He had no time to react as with zero warning, Naruto appeared and Falcon Punched Sasuke in the chest whilst stealing the Kusanagi before disappearing.

**On the Moon…**

Naruto appeared on its grey surface and was seriously debating whether or not to carry out Madara's will and fuck the world over; before deciding against it. Slavery was no fun at all. He created a portal and went back to the Teen Titans.

**Back in the Teen Titans world…**

When Naruto arrived back in the Teen Titans world it was definitely not the same world he had left it as. It looked ruined and everyone was made out of stone. Quickly sensing out Terra's power, he opted not to use Instant Transmition and instead fly... and enjoy the view.

After enjoying the lovely scenery of massive amounts of destruction he arrived at (in his opinion) was an equally humorous scene. Three of the Titans were fighting evil versions of themselves whilst Terra and her evil twin were apparently playing poker due to them being practically the same.

'_Twin action wahoo! Damn it's unfortunate that one of them is only made out of magic or I would be prepared to thank Trigon for this gift and spare him.'_

Naruto shrugged and flew towards his girls. "Got room for one more?"

"Master!"

**In Hell…**

Slade and Robin were fighting off a massive demonic army in an effort to get and save Raven; and for Slade to regain his body. Slade was even more desperate when he saw how easily Naruto had severed the connection between Cheshire and Trigon. From what he had gathered, having a proper body solves that problem. He had no idea Naruto gained the power of the Human Path. As they went deeper and deeper into Hell they eventually encountered a crossroads, where Robin and Slade exchanged some words before splitting up.

The Raven that Robin found was no innocent little girl though. Or at least, one of them wasn't. It seemed that Naruto's words had manifested into a Shadow; identical in every way but made completely of dark magic with four red eyes. However like the kid Raven it was still a shell of its former self, demonstrating this by only having the ability to fuse with Raven's shadow and travel that way.

Robin was forced to pull out some death defying tricks to save young Raven; literally going to Hell and back to save her.

**Meanwhile with the rest of the Titans…**

"Do you think they'll figure it out?" Naruto asked Trigon; who had also joined in their game of poker using giant cards.

"I doubt it. The green one looks stupid." Trigon threw away two cards and drew to more from the enlarged deck before Naruto shrank it back.

"Yah, Cyborg can beat Beast Boy and Starfire could definitely beat Cyborg. But Beast Boy beat Starfire? Not in a million years." Evil Terra said, with Buu namelessly grunting in agreement before going all in.

"Do you want me to take care of her Master? Once they figure it out?" Terra asked before she folded. They were playing with solid gold coins that she had extracted and created. Naruto shook his head.

"By the way, why aren't you helping them?" Trigon asked Terra before matching Naruto's all in.

"Same reason as my Master. Think of this as Raven's graduation. She either beats you and becomes a Majin like me and Master."

"Or she dies and Master and I ditch for greener pastures. Although I hope that she wins; life's a bitch and only the strong survive." Evil Terra finished before exchanging lightning bolts with her twin.

"Evil Terra, are you folding or going all in?" Naruto asked. Evil Terra looked at her hand before shrugging and going all in too.

"Alright here's my hand," Naruto revealed a Royal Flush.

"Fuck me!" Evil Terra yelled before blushing heavily.

"Already done that sweetheart… or have I? What's the rule for evil twins anyway?"

Trigon roared in frustration, showing a regular Flush before pushing all of his winnings to Naruto. Naruto grinned before looking back; it seems his predictions were correct. Starfire was beating Evil Cyborg, Cyborg was beating Evil Beast Boy and Beast Boy was getting fucked on by Evil Starfire. Raising his left hand, Naruto fired a Vanishing Beam that vaporized Evil Starfire. It was only later that he realized he so could have fucked her.

Naruto bagged his winnings inside of him before he stood up. "Time to clear out girls. We are going to have a heartwarming family reunion." **(LOVE YOU DMC3!) **They all cleared out and the three humaniods went to stand on top of a nearby ruined skyscraper.

Raven and Robin showed up, along with Slade with a badass new weapon. Trigon unconsciously caused Evil Terra and Terra to fuse back together when he concentrated, causing Naruto to pout. Both Terra and Naruto were there simply to observe; although Buu would kill Trigon if he was about to kill Raven; Super-Villain rules or not.

It turned out he needn't have worried; the Titans and Slade performed magnificently and almost beat Trigon by themselves. In fact, Terra was pretty sure that if she had joined in the fight they would have won even without Raven. But Raven stepped up and fused with Shadow; who had once again become Rage; and gained a pair of fully red eyes before vaporizing Trigon.

This reset the world and un-petrified everyone (unfortunately; Naruto rather liked the new look) and lifted what seemed like a great weight off of Raven's shoulders. Unfortunately the extra pair of eyes also vanished; Buu was rather fond of that look too. The girls also seemed fond of the two new spikes in Naruto's hair, having endless fun trying to get them down. Women will be women after all.

Once the initial relief had been delt with; Naruto told Raven it was time to open her gift. Inside the jewelry box was a golden stylized M. Raven looked at it in shock; even more so when Naruto gave her his winning smile. "I knew you would win; Raven-chan," slipping in a bit of his native language for effect. Raven blushed at his compliment.

"T-thank you, ah…Master?" Raven really wasn't used to such formal addresses and felt like calling Naruto Master was encroaching on Terra's territory. Buu simply told her the same thing he told Terra, "You can call me Naruto, Raven. You have graduated after all; Terra still calls me Master because she wants to."

Raven nodded and smiled. "Then, thank you; Naruto."

Cyborg suddenly yelled out and hugged them both, "Enough of this mushy crap. Let's celebrate! Who wants waffles?"

Suddenly both Raven and Naruto sprouted the same psychotic grins and turned slowly to Cyborg.

"Now now Raven, Buu we're all friends here. AHHHHHHHH!" Cue purple blast.

**The next day…**

"So you are really leaving?" Robin was a bit subdued at Terra's leaving.

"Yep, my Master and I have decided to go onto greener pastures. We offered Raven the same deal but she said she would rather master her powers here, against villains and with backup before joining us. The girl's really attached to you guys; don't lose that."

Robin nodded; saddened that another one of his friends would be leaving. Raven had elected to store the Majin symbol until she had mastered her powers and decided to come with them. She could create portals too; but unfortunately could not properly dimension jump to alternate earths as she lacked the power. But she could follow the holes Naruto made; hence the reason he was going to do it in a secure facility inside Titans Tower. He was with her right now; promising her that he could sense her and the moment she crossed over into the new world he would teleport to her and pick her up. That went a long way to comforting her.

And so at noon, Naruto and Terra gathered in front of the Titans to say their goodbyes. Raven found herself surprised by a smoking kiss from Terra and another by Buu. They then left through a portal and into the unknown before the blush had even had a chance to die away from Raven's face.

**In the new world… What world will it be….?**

**Its FF7; hower it is mainly a crew gathering excersise for the one peice world; although there is definetly a storyline. Trust me on this; the characters i am after are priceless for a crew**


	12. Sorry Gast but your wife it Hot lemonff7

**Thank you all for your votes. The book is now a dimension jumping book! Wahoo; lolz like Icha Icha: Angels. Here you are guys! Ty all! Sorry if there are mistakes I am trying to correct them all but this chap really fought me; a lot! Rewritten 3 times!**

When Naruto and Terra arrived at the new world, Naruto realized that there was a problem that he had overlooked but now noticed with dimension jumping. Time seemed to alternate between fast and slow between dimensions.

When Naruto was in the Teen Titans world for four years over a decade had past in his home diminution. Yet when he was in his home dimension for an hour a couple of days had past in the Titans' dimension. He quickly told Terra about that problem; which was only between two dimensions that he was familiar with.

"So we may have to wait here for decades?" Terra sounded horrified. She couldn't wait that long, she liked being a teenager along with Raven.

"Correction; I may have to wait here for decades. I won't subjugate you to such things. I will store you like the fifty million if you want. That is like suspended animation for you mortals and I will simply wait it out. Of course this world will probably be dreadfully boring by then but we will all be together for the next journey. What do you say?"

Terra frowned but nodded. "Ok master, I'll allow myself to be stored until Raven gets here. But only until then!" Naruto chuckled and absorbed her. "Although she doesn't say it, she was bored of her home world too." He then changed to his clothing to match the Yondaime's uniform and turned his eyes back to blue. "And I can't wait to try out my new powers! The new Sage of the Six Paths; heh, this'll be fun."

Not many people knew the name Naruto Uzumaki when he first appeared in this world. In fact, not many people aside from Wutai knew about ninja's either. Wutai had yet to declare war against Shinra. In fact, the legendary Sephiroth was only now being conceived by Professor Hojo. It truly was the calm before the storm.

Professor Gast had just discovered the life form Jenova, and had mistakenly labeled the genocidal alien as an Ancient. Whilst Majin Naruto Buu (now calling himself and fully looking like, Naruto Uzumaki) was orienting himself with the world he was on, the Jenova Project began in full.

Two months and a couple of soul extractions later Naruto was ready to put his plan in action. Today was the day Professor Gast left the Jenova project. One month ago Naruto had chosen to reveal himself to the Wutai population as a traveling ninja, lured by the prospect of there being some kind of water god summon materia. This excuse also happened to be absolutely true; Naruto begged the population to put him to work and give him the chance of acquiring the materia. Two weeks later and a lot of espionage against Shinra (which he would have done anyway) they were suitably impressed and allowed him to do the trail of the Five Gods to see if he was worthy of the materia. They were astonished when Naruto Uzumaki bested all five ninjas; thus making him worthy of the Leviathan materia.

Naruto used the experience gained from his almost two week long mission against Shinra as experience to break into their headquarters again, this time for some surveillance. It was here that he learnt about the Jenova Project and Professor Gast.

The discovery that Jenova was not in fact an Ancient a few months later and the sight of his work being used to churn out super soldiers had left a bed taste in Gast's mouth. He left for his laboratory in Icicle Inn. Little did he know that less than a quarter of the way there he would have his soul and knowledge extracted by Naruto.

The Gast that caught the ferry in Junon was simply a transformed Shadow Clone. People observed two things about the good Professor. First, that he seemed to have a rather nasty cough. And second, that he was being accompanied by a handsome youth with golden hair. After picking up an Enemy Skill materia at Junon, they both climbed onto the ferry and moved on. Naruto was pretty sure that he would fight and allow himself be hit by strong enemy attacks as he continued on his journey; his Sharingan could apparently only copy human moves and he didn't feel like eating monsters.

They made land and quickly moved on. About half way there towards the laboratory, Naruto buried Professor Gast's body in the mountains, deep within the earth and away from people. He then dispelled his Shadow Clone and continued on his journey solo. By relying solely on the Leviathan materia for his battles quickly caused it to grow. Thankfully the enemies were getting stronger too or he would be getting bored.

When he arrived at the cost Naruto caught a much smaller ferry to Bone Village. He bought a pair of Rune Bracelets, which doubled the growth of the materia that he had. Of course he only had one that could grow, a problem that he fixed by buying Sense, Toss and Steal materias. Combining them on one bracelet with Enemy Skill, Naruto ended up with four yellow materias on his right hand and one red on his left. **(For the purpose of this story, the Toss materia improves a person's throwing distance and accuracy along with giving them the proper motions to throw if they don't know how)** He was interested in how these materia would increase his prowess as a ninja; that was what he decided he was going as in this world; a full ninja.

Naruto had a long and bloody campaign against monsters in the Forgotten City once he had dug up the Lunar Harp. On the somewhat plus side, his Enemy Skill materia learnt the skill Death Sentence from what looked like a miniature crossbreed between a dinosaur and a bouncy ball. But as magnificent as the Forgotten City was, Naruto wasn't here for that. In fact, even he didn't know why he was still following in the footsteps of the man he had succeeded.

Although Gast was killed by him it was hardly a waste. The man's knowledge was in need of a fresh perspective anyway and the laboratory in Icicle Inn was a perfect place to start anew. Along the way Naruto was able to pick up a Magic Plus materia which he decided to keep. It wouldn't suit his style but hey, as a ninja you take what you can find. The Rune Bracelets really came in handy now, as Leviathan was now mastered and a new one was born. Naruto for some reason felt immense pride at this fact, despite the fact that it was relatively tame compared to what he could really do. He sent a Shadow Clone transformed as a messenger falcon back to Wutai, carrying a note and the newly born materia in its claws.

He entered and immerged from the cave and into the snowy landscape of the Northern Continent. After fighting monsters that looked like Easter Bunnies he finally arrived at Icicle Inn. It was here that Naruto Uzumaki met the lovely Ifalna, who he later found out was the last of the Centra or as humans called them, the Ancients.

_Naruto had just shown up at the local inn and asked for a room and a heavy drink, feigning misery. Apparently he was a decent actor as the receptionist asked him in a concerned voice, "Are you alright?" Of course it could also be the fact that he was hot._

_Naruto shook his head; eyes teary. "My master died on his journey here. Not from monsters, he succumbed to a disease that he must have picked up at the start of the journey. As a last act, he wrote down everything he knew so I could continue his work. I had to watch him slowly fade away as he tried desperately to finish his notes."_ _The receptionist gasped and leant even more forwards. "Who was he?"_

"_The great and late Professor Gast. He has a laboratory here, now it's up to me to continue his work once I have finished reading through his notes. Hence the reason I would like a place to stay and read." Naruto made himself look longingly at the drink before pushing it back to the receptionist; seeming like the act took some effort from him. The woman made a sympathetic noise to Naruto before he heard someone speak behind him._

"_Excuse me but who are you?" Naruto turned away from the receptionist and looked behind him; to see the elegant and hot figure of one Ifalna __**(Aerith's mother; bet you weren't expecting that!)**__ standing right behind him. 'Hello! Definition of milf standing right behind me!'_

"_Well hello yourself gorgeous. My name's Naruto Uzumaki, what's yours babe?" Naruto unconsciously let Ifalna have a look at his chest. Ironically he had just taken off his white coat once he entered the inn. _

_Ifalna blushed lightly at the sight of the young man's toned chest underneath the navy vest. There seemed to be only a small age gap between them; Ifalna had no idea she was talking to a boy only a bit older than sixteen. _

'_Cool down Ifalna, the man is obviously sad despite the smile and the flirting.' But her body didn't seem to care; not that she was an easy woman either; it would take more than a sexy body to attract her. This was a snow resort after all, pretty faces were everywhere. "My name is Ifalna. Are you here for the snow?"_

_At this the man frowned. "No. I am here to continue my late master's work at his laboratory; Professor Gast's to be precise." After looking at her face Naruto let his mask crack for a bit. "Although whenever I need a break I would love it if you could teach me._

_This gave Ifalna pause. "I am sorry for your loss. The villagers here talk about him often." 'Is it wrong for me to be turned on by the fact that he must be smart too? Damn it Ifalna; I never thought I would say this but I need to get laid.'_

_Somewhat clueless to the mental battle he was causing with Ifalna, Naruto turned back to the receptionist. "Can I please stay here for a week? It will give me enough time to get the lab sorted out and me to move in permanently." The receptionist blushed prettily. "S-sure. That'll be 200gil a night." Naruto nodded and paid her the full amount for a week's stay. Turning back to Ifalna with his foxy grin in place, although his eyes were still teary; Naruto asked her, "Would you mind coming over in a week's time for a private housewarming party? I promise that I'll cook some traditional Wutai dishes." Ifalna blushed and giggled before saying "Ok…I'll be there mister Naruto!" A bit of her natural spunk that would appear in her daughter was revealed._

_Naruto barely stopped himself from correcting her by saying it was Majin. Didn't want his cover to fail for such a simple thing. Although this world's events were progressing slowly, Naruto had a feeling that this was but a long calm before the mother of all storms. 'FUCK WAITING THAT LONG I AM GOING TO CAUSE CHAOS IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!'_ _One thing he found odd was the fact that no one commented on the two devil horns that was made from the hair on his head._

_Naruto stayed each night at the inn and every day was spent at the lab. He had taken to doing gym in his room in the mornings (not that he needed it but it was for appearance's sake) and having a shower; pretending not to notice the fact that the same receptionist was able to catch his each time he left the shower with only a towel. Sometimes he would work all day, others in the afternoon he would emerge and try his hand at snowboarding. _

_This was where he regularly met Ifalna, who turns out was a very good snowboarder. What the population didn't know was the fact that Naruto was actually writing down what he learnt from Gast with the use of Shadow Clones, rather than reading up on anything. It was a good thing that Gast already had an idea with what he was going to research next or Naruto would have trouble keeping up this facade. He had heard a rumor that there was an Ancient here, so if the rumor was true Naruto had a clear cut way to further Gast's research. Find and interview/dissect/eat the Ancient._

_Naruto found himself missing Terra; an almost foreign feeling. _

**One week later…**

"Welcome Ifalna to my humble abode," Naruto raised his hands theoretically as he led her into the messy first floor of the lab. "Don't mind the mess, its downstairs where it's at!" Naruto's enthusiasm got to Ifalna and she grinned when he took her coat and led her downstairs. _'He was right,'_ Ifalna thought as she was led downstairs. _'Downstairs; where he actually lives is spotless.'_

Naruto hung up Ifalna's coat and accepted the wrapped gift basket from her with a kiss on her cheek. In the moments she had taken her eyes off him, Naruto was somehow wearing a chef's hat, apron and oven gloves. He opened up the oven to reveal a tray full of home baked chocolate chipped cookies. Setting them on top of the oven to cool, Naruto went over too two pots boiling over a roaring fire. Ifalna smiled at this, "Very old school for a professor. Heh, I like it!" What she didn't know was the fact that she was looking at Shinra employees who had being warmed up in the oven.

"How do you like your ramen?" Naruto asked as he stirred the two bowls. These were actually organic; Kushina knew how to cook ramen.

"What's ramen?" Ifalna asked innocently.

Now there are many reasonable reactions to this. One is smiling and making your favourite for both of you; so if she doesn't like it you get seconds. Another is explaining to her the different kinds of ramen and seeing if she is partial to a single flavour.

It would then be highly suspicious to those who knew Buu that his reaction was so normal. "WHAT! Heh, two miso ramen it is then." Naruto had fallen onto his back comically, before deciding to add the ingredients. What Ifalna didn't know was the fact that Naruto swore his terrible vengeance upon the people of Icicle Inn; causing a collective chill to go through their spines.

Whilst he was working on the ramen Ifalna decided to start a real conversation. "So what exactly are you working on or is it a touchy subject?" She didn't want to offend her cheery host, especially since it didn't seem like he was faking it. She could always tell the fakes.

"Nah, it's ok. I had a week of privacy to mourn here; as well as most of my journey to this place. Professor Gast's work is really interesting." Naruto kept talking whilst he added and prepared the ingredients. "He was doing research on the Ancients. At first he thought that Jenova, an old being that he dug up, was an Ancient. Upon realizing his folly, and the fact that his work was being used to create super soldiers to further Shinra's power, he left the project to come here. The SOLDIER program is still in its infant stages; however people seem to forget that Shinra was a weapon manufacturing company. They will take over."

Here Naruto paused for acknowledgment from Ifalna. Upon seeing her nod in agreement he continued, "He came here in search of a true Ancient in order to learn the truth. What is Jenova, the thing he dug up? What is its relation to the Ancients? And what is codenamed 'Weapon', the massive life form in the Northern Crater? I am sorry for going off topic like that; these are not topics for a house warming party, especially with a beautiful woman like you."

Naruto finished the ramen and poured it into bowls for the two of them. He served it up with a bottle of sake and two saucers, something which Ifalna, who had never been to Wutai, was curious about.

"I told you didn't I?" Naruto grinned foxily and he sat down across from her; "A traditional Wutai meal, served with traditional Wutai sake which is poured into saucers." Naruto's lightheartedness banished her worried mood and she began to eat her miso ramen. "The best thing about living in Icicle Inn in the amount of calories you burn in this place, as well as the lack of diseases that can survive here. We can eat what we want and tomorrow we are going to snowboard it out! What do you say Ifalna!" Naruto put his hand up energetically. Ifalna giggled as she slurped up the ramen, which tasted very nice. To took a sip of the sake and gasped. It was very strong. "You are going to drink one saucer with me Ifalna. It won't be a party otherwise. Naruto raised his saucer up, obviously wanting her to hit his with her saucer. Ifalna giggled, she was having a lot of fun. They banged their saucers together and scoffed the saucer of sake down. Surprisingly, after that Naruto finished his ramen and saved the sake. Ifalna was always worried that he just wanted to get her drunk, but it seemed that tradition was important for him and that getting her drunk was unnecessary. That won him points in her book.

Surprisingly, Naruto came and picked her up bridal style and put her unto the couch. He then brought of the now cooled cookies and hot coco. Setting them up, he brought a blanket and covered them. They spent the rest of the night watching sappy romances, drinking hot coco and eating cookies. They eventually fell asleep together, Ifalna feeling sixteen again.

The next morning she was served a simple cereal breakfast in bed, Naruto saying that he simply couldn't stand the taste of fat and had converted to cereal breakfasts a long time ago. Ifalna didn't know it was because he had drowned his cereal with sugar.

Ifalna kept his statement in her memory for the future. _'Future! What am I thinking? He wants to dissect me!'_ But in her heart she knew that wasn't true. After breakfast and tea they hit the slopes, spending the entire day snowboarding.

'_Naruto is right,'_ Ifalna thought, exhausted. _'This really does burn up your calories. I don't feel bad about the food I ate last night.'_ Ifalna finally convinced herself that Naruto deserved to know the truth about her, and told him at the end of their snowboarding 'date'.

Naruto was shocked. _'This super hot milf was the Ancient I was searching for? JACKPOT!'_

And thus began the interviews, the dating and eventually the sex.

**Lemon (Making Aerith)**

Ifalna was completely naked on her bed, ass up on all fours in a fuck me position. Naruto was naked and standing on the floor behind her. Ifalna's long, dark chocolate brown hair had spit at her back, hanging down at either side of her breasts. Naruto's nine inch long dick was as thick as one of Ifalna's dainty wrists and was impaled inside her willing pussy. Her entire body was quivering at the size of the penetration, caught somewhere between pain and immense pleasure. Her eyes were shut and she was moaning; yet she still couldn't figure out if she was moaning in pain or pleasure. There for she didn't see Naruto fire a small blue beam at her, healing her wounded pussy. All she was aware of was the fact that her pain faded away.

Naruto's strong fingers dug into her hips and he channeled chakra into his feet to anchor himself. He was going to fuck the shit out of this milf and ruin her for any other man. He drove his dick fully into her hairy pussy, loving the drenched feeling coming from her gripping pussy. He pulled his hips back, forcing her waist to remain immobile with his great strength. His dick emerged, drenched, almost all out way out of her pussy before he drove it back into her body.

Ifalna's eyes opened in a flash along with her mouth. She couldn't stop wordlessly shouting her satisfaction caused by such a big cock out to the world. And it's not like there was anyone else there; they were in Naruto's home and a floor underground at that.

Naruto swore he would fuck this smart earthly woman stupid; make her addicted to his cock. He drove his cock into her pussy at an inhumanly fast past; his hands gripping her hard enough to leave bruises. He was able to go in and out of her at least twice a second with a massive nine inch cock. "Oh yes oh yes," Ifalna moaned continuously, her long brown hair darkening with sweat. Suddenly Naruto's dick hit her cervix and she completely lost it. She swore for the first time in her life. "OH FUCK YES!" She screamed, before passing out from her orgasm. Naruto looked down at her, shrugged, and kept on fucking her unconscious body.

**End Lemon**

A few weeks later Ifalna confirmed that she was pregnant; much to Naruto's horror. He couldn't exactly use the chocolate milk on her without compromising his disguise. A month later and a bit of Anchient magic revealed that it was twins. Naruto was pretty sure Raven and Terra were going to kill him unless he figured out a way to work this all out. He already decided to forcefully absorb Raven if she arrived before he was ready. It's not like she would notice if he did it fast enough and she would then be asleep.

Nine months later their twin daughters were born and Naruto had come up with a plan. They named their first daughter Aerith; and she looked so much like her mother. Her fraternal twin sister was named Rosso; and she looked just like Kushina. Naruto found his daughter's red eyes incredibly ironic; since he had no doubt that Aerith would develop something similar to the Mokuton and Rosso looked like she would develop something like the Sharingan. Of course the story of the Sage of the Six Paths' twin sons was full of deeper meaning that flew right over Ifalna's head. One thing Naruto was sure about was the fact that no two daughters of his would fight each other in grudge matches.

"Honey, will you get the door!" Ifalna was pulling on her clothes whilst Naruto decided to go shirtless. Hey, he had now had a real milf for a girlfriend. He wasn't exactly going to stop pounding her into his bed. Something she seemed very appreciative of and their children were blissfully quiet. What Ifalna didn't know was the fact that Naruto attached Silencing and Warming seals on their cots. They would always be warm and as far as Naruto was concerned, anything else could wait for morning.

Naruto opened the door shirtless and was greeted by Professor Hojo and some Shinra soldiers.

"Ahh, you must be the new student of that pathetic scientist Gast. Where is the Anchient? I have been waiting for a new specimen."

Naruto got a bloodthirsty grin. He swore that if he was forced to live a year peacefully he was cutting his losses and kidnapping his children before reducing the planet to space dust. "Love, please stay down stairs with the kids whilst I kill off Shinra employees. I don't want to have a hostage situation."

Ifalna was prepared for this situation thanks to Naruto, "Ok honey I'll prepare us for the move."

Hojo wasn't one to feel any sort of emotion but he was surprised at Naruto's complete lack of fear or surprise.

Naruto turned to him, "Hojo you moron; you sorry excuse for a scientist. Did you honestly thing that I wouldn't be prepared for this day? Unlike professor Gast I am a fighter. You and all your employees here will die today unless you walk right out the door." Of course he would just blast them in their backs but they didn't know that.

Deciding to go old school shinobi style, Naruto summoned the Kusanagi in his right hand in a burst of magic. Hojo was now surprised and launched into the explanation most likely to occur.

"You are an ex-SOLDIER? No, the program hasn't being fully started yet. Did Gast bring his work with him? Hmmm, he always was against human experimentation. Wutai?"

Naruto nodded. "The strongest there ever was. The rest of it was a gift from my Master, Gast."

"Hahahahaha!" Hojo laughed psychotically. "Wonderful, I wonder how strong the new Ancients will be. Take them."

Naruto swung Kusanagi and in a split second bisected both Shinra soldiers. He then rammed his sword through Hojo's left lung, lifting him up. Naruto allowed the scientist to slide down his sword, which had somehow extended.

"You amuse me Hojo; you are a slug, crawling along, and blind to the true facts of the world. I leave you with this wound and a treasure trove of recorded knowledge. Whilst you bundle around with this knowledge I will find the Promised Land." _'That ought to drive him nuts. Well, nuttier."_ Naruto withdrew his sword from Hojo's chest, causing him to collapse boneless onto the floor.

Naruto walked back downstairs to his wife, who had wrapped up their babies and had a full pack ready. "Good work Ifalna, I have I gift for you. Let me take the kids." Naruto took out a scroll and sealed Kusanagi then took their kids. They escaped through a series of tunnels Naruto had dug under the floor; all the way to the Forgotten City…

**Five years later…**

Naruto decided that it was time for his kids to go back out into the world. He had set up everything with Wutai with secret messages. He fed his own need for destruction by vaporizing the monsters inhabiting the Forgotten City in order to make it habitable for his children. He fed them on a steady diet of Shinra employees; not that they were aware of it. He used his Buu Clones to raid the technology needed to create a SOLDIER program of his own; all from the good people of Shinra where he did his grocery shopping. He had set up the technology in a massive underground facility underneath mountains of Wutai that he provided the funding to construct. He told them to not trust Shinra as far as they could through them; they would eventually come to blows and war with each other. Shinra would never be happy with anything less.

Not like the ninja's of Wutai needed much convincing; Naruto simply became their top informer and was only confirming their suspicions. He decided it was time to return to his 'home' and true bring about the fruition of Project M. Besides, his kids needed friends and playmates now that they could talk and read properly.

His two precious daughters; Rosso turned out to be a fighter; just like her father. When Ifalna asked about Rosso's red hair, she was pacified by Naruto saying his mother and grandmother were both redheads.

Naruto had kept Kusanagi whilst Ifalna fashioned herself a staff. Ifalna was set to teach gentle Aerith how to defend herself with a staff and use it to aid in casting magic when she was old enough. Whilst Naruto showed Rosso all manner of bladed weapons including the basic pair of weapons in the shinobi arsenal; that being the kunai and the shuriken.

Truthfully, little Rosso was jealous about Naruto's Kusanagi and wanted a weapon like that for herself. When she told him about her desire, and the fact that she wanted to be a ninja, Naruto relented in his own special way. Ifalna was horrified that Naruto allowed Rosso to own kunai and shuriken, but was pacified when Naruto told her that they were blunted.

**Timeskip to Wutai**

"How close are we to completion? Have we found the natural Mako spring that I detected?" Naruto asked Godo. Although these ninja's were good at tunneling they couldn't sense the Mako without Shinra technology that wasn't available until Project M was truly up and running.

It turns out he needn't have worried. "We found the natural Mako spring and are installing the compression pod. Due to our decision to only allow it to come out of the ground naturally it will only be enough for one pod." Godo was originally wary of the blond's plan until he told them that there would be no extraction; only natural. They wouldn't even use the natural mako to power the city's now non-existent power demand. People had learnt how to live without electricity; a decision that was helped by Wutai's warm weather.

"That's great; we only need one. I'll aid in installing the equipment; no one else is qualified. My family and I will be moving in there; Ifalna will be starting up a hospital there whilst I will be R&D bellow her. Solar panels will be used to power the rest of the base. I'll forward the plans to your architects Godo."

Godo nodded before asking his next question, "Is Project M really necessary? When the war comes and we are all sure it will; will our ninja training truly not be enough; even now that we have upgraded the training to wartime levels?"

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "In most cases yes; you and I Godo may be able to fight off future SOLDIER members. The real problem though is the three dubbed 'monster children': Angel, Genesis and Sephiroth. Those fools in Shinra are playing around with all of our deaths; using Jenova cells on children." Naruto sighed dramatically before grinning.

"However we now have a unique opportunity: my lover is an actual Ancient. We can create a program like SOLDIER; but how it should have been. Soldiers for the Planet itself rather then soldiers for corrupt businessmen; using the cells of the Centra and natural Mako treatment. I was almost tempted to call them WEAPONS in tribute to the actual WEAPONS of the Planet. Until I realized that little Rosso would probably volunteer for the program and I can't call my girl a weapon no matter the meaning."

A bit of lighthearted chuckling followed this statement. Godo coughed before moving on with the meeting. "I hear that you want Rosso to join the Academy whilst Aerith will only go through normal schooling. Any reason for the separation?" Naruto knew they were just fishing for answers since this wasn't part of the meeting. Never the less he decided to humor them. "Aerith is her mother's daughter; a healer and healers are in short supply. She seems too kind to purposefully kill someone; that being said, so is little Rosso. However she behaves just like I did when I started my training.

Aerith will always weep for every life taken on either side; which I am fine with. The world can't be full of soldiers either or there'll be nothing left. I truly believe that healing people and eventually the Planet is the destiny of Ifalna and especially Aerith."

The ninja's in the meeting could respect that. Suddenly Naruto frowned. "Please excuse me I have a personal matter that needs to be dealt with." _'Raven has arrived; I'll knock her out with the Sharingan and absorb her. All in all, things are about to get interesting.'_

**So what do you guys think?**


	13. The War

**FINAL FANTASY FANS READ THIS!**

**Sorry for the wait guys, I have one word. Final Fantasy 13-2. Which should be renamed the true ff13. That's right guys, it seems they've finally realized that old school monsters spawning from blank screens was where it was at. FF7-10 (I think maybe even sooner). They have proper puzzles like the old school ff games too. They even added a bit of Pokémon for sheer addictiveness. Nearly every monster you fight you can add to your party including chocobo's. Miss the coloured chocobos for racing from FF7? Have no fear its back in FF13-2; and leveling your chocobo makes them do better in racing. I have only two complaints. **

**There are a total of 10 wild artifacts which you use to power portals that take you to different places (KH for the win!) that aren't the main storyline and they are a fucking bitch to find. There is a super cool secret boss fight but he is in one of those portals and I don't have a fucking clue which one! I spent 100 hours of my life training to kill the dark aeons from FF10 and I called it money well spent (Until in a freak of nature occurrence yojimbo killed dark anima for 1000 gil and all three of the dark magus sisters for a grand total of 1 gil! I was so surprised I didn't even save between the two; I was in shock when I realized I had wasted most of my 100 hours of life) I am spending hours doing nothing but looking for these fucking artifacts! We need a proper video guide for them people.**

**Oh yah, and MASS EFFECT 3 Demo! Oh yah, I am rocking the multiplayer right now and its free. I am still the man and raped the single player ME3 bit on insanity as a soldier. Ok, on to my fic!**

Raven arrived in Gaia through a black portal that appeared above the city of Midgar. She was dressed in a usual robe and cowl over a black leotard; only this robe and cowl was white. A golden M was pinned on her robe in place of the Titans alert gem.

She looked down in horror as she saw the dead blackened land around the city. _'What the hell is that? Pollution? What have they done to this place! '_ Before Raven could do anything or fly anywhere Naruto appeared behind her and chopped her in the back of her neck. He then vanished along with his unconscious future lover. None of them saw the hidden camera from a Shinra spybot.

Naruto reappeared back in the tunnels and future location of his R&D section. He quickly absorbed Raven and was already thinking about a good cover story to tell her if he didn't tell her the truth. In fact he might actually just tell her the truth once he was done with this world.

'_Kami help me this world and women are complicated. I need to go solo until I've sorted out all the issues and trained little Rosso. Then we can ditch this world together and get on with our lives.'_

Naruto took a deep breath before walking back up to the surface. It would take a lot of work in order to bring about the fruition of Project M; and no one else in Wutai could do it. "Excuse me Professor Uzumaki, can I have a word?" Naruto looked up ahead and couldn't hide his surprise at seeing another soul here, let alone two. Godo and his pregnant wife didn't look the slightest bit uncomfortable in the dark tunnels; something that gained his wife a bit of respect from Naruto. Since proper lighting hadn't being set up they had to use torches mounted on the walls; which to be fair wasn't much different to the rest of Wutai. But electricity would be needed to power the future hospital above them as well as the R&D section below.

"Sure thing Godo but why couldn't it have been said at the meeting? I take that it's a private matter?"

Godo was only two feet away from Naruto when he spoke his request. "You already have Centra cells harvested don't you?" Far from the accusatory tone Naruto expected; Godo seemed almost desperate. Naruto decided to play along and see where this was going. "Sure thing but like I said before, any Mako treatment is not going to happen for a few years." Godo shook his head. "That's not what I am after. Please; can you inject little Yuffie with Centra cells?" Godo and his wife put their hands over her belly, showing that they were together on this.

Naruto almost flinched visibly at the request until he remembered who and what kind of people they were. "Why? You don't seem the type to birth monsters Godo, even monsters of the Planet." _'If they have a truly good reason for this request then this should be something to hear.'_

"NO! Not monsters; hope. Our hope for all of Wutai, that one day we could heal the Planet and stop Shinra. My wife does not have much time left Professor; it is our hope that we could bring a shining light into this world before we are separated!"

'_This man is an idealist; which isn't exactly a bad thing. Yuffie will be raised a lot differently than Rosso; it would be good results for the experiment. And who says they are wrong either; Centra cells are powerful and mysterious things after all; for all I know their little prophesy here may come true.'_

"Alright Godo I'll help you. Just promise me that you two together will go and speak to my future wife after the treatment; she'll kill me otherwise."

The couple chuckled, "No promises."

**Seven and a half years later**

The war had begun some years ago and had reached a stalemate. True to his word, Naruto massacred SOLDEIRS Third and Second Class and simply avoided the three monster children that became First Class. But the twenty-two year old Sephiroth was beginning to really bloom and was simply massacring everyone else on their side. Naruto knew that it would eventually come to a faceoff between them.

Rosso had graduated six months ago only to have her friends massacred by Genesis in an ambush when they thought a Shinra supply caravan was only guarded by some armed Shinra soldiers. The supply caravan had instead only carried one thing; Genesis, who killed just about everyone. That had been there first mission too. In response Rosso seemed to channel the Uchiha blood in here and massacred as many SOLDEIR Third classes that she could. Although the feat was amazing she wished to eventually work her way up to Genesis; until she tried to fight a SOLDEIR Second Class and was almost killed; but Naruto rescued her.

Now here they were; underground with the first Mako treatment by Wutai being attempted; on little Rosso. Which wasn't as bad as it sounded; they did have seven years of all encompassing testing to make sure it was safe.

Truthfully Naruto wanted to wait longer, but realized that they simply couldn't the way the war was going. After Rosso, all the survivors of her class had signed up for Project M with similar ambitions. Kill SOLDIER members.

They would never be able to churn out MAJIN members the same way Shinra did with their abominable machines; but they were all war time trained and bloodied ninjas; they would each kill a lot of SOLDIER Second Classes when they were done with the treatment.

Naruto manned the sole consol monitoring and controlling the process and the subject's life signs. Not that he needed to do anything; that was the point. Naruto was here for damage control if something went wrong; something which seven years of testing didn't account for. He would be here only for his daughter before immediately going onto the field with her and letting someone less qualified supervise the rest. They had a two pronged desperate plan; either this would work or they may as well surrender.

Five minutes later the treatment was complete; it would go a lot quicker with Rosso then the others since she was born with Centra cells and only had to go through the Mako 'shower'. When the Mako was drained out of the tank Rosso emerged with her crimson eyes glowing in the dark. Naruto grinned, _'I wonder if her eyes will reveal their power?'_

"Are you ok little Rosso? If you are we need to go; we have a mission." This mission was the first prong and a test for Rosso. If she couldn't finish it Naruto was to complete the mission; he had the utmost confidence in her.

"I feel great dad; no weakness or headaches or anything. Not even dizziness." Proving what she said; Rosso walked straight to her father without even a wince.

Naruto exchanged a significant look with the other observers. Could it be that artificially made Mako gave more side effects then natural Mako? Not that natural Mako was harmless; their tests showed that. But this was their first human test; it would pay to see the rest of the results.

"Very well little Rosso let's move we have a lot of ground to cover." They both left the lab in a hurry and went to the nearest elevator. Punching the ground floor button (which happened to be the top floor) the lift doors closed.

Naruto grinned and opened the roof panel above them. Rosso had an adorable confused look that she never seemed to lose no matter the age or hardship; but changed into a girl's giddiness when she saw her father produce a wrapped present. It was a rectangular box as wide as his shoulders and wrapped with red ribbon. She gave her dad a hug before she tore into the box and revealed her latest piece of hardware, a double-bladed gunblade. (Rosso the Crimson's weapon)

She held it in her right hand and it unfolded by itself, revealing multiple gun barrels in the middle that went over her knuckles. "Oh daddy I love it! It's perfect!"

Naruto gave a true smile. "You didn't think your old man only works with genetics like Hojo. Ha, I do a bit of hardware too." Rosso's eyes got even bigger and became a little teary. "You made this? For me! Oh daddy!"

"Hey now, fold up your blade before hugging me or you'll disembowel daddy."

**On the field**

A scouting part of six SOLDIER Second Class's walked towards the capital of Wutai. They kept dead quite so not to be detected whilst they planned to plant explosives. They were being observed by small Shinra cameras on parts of their clothing with Genesis himself watching the feed. Sephiroth was resting and would be redeployed tomorrow if the sneak attack was successful and the walls went down. No matter how successful the ninja's were at guerilla warfare they still had a capital that was visible. Take that down and you will demoralize the rest; that was the plan anyway.

Suddenly a red tornado appeared and bisected two soldiers before beheading a third. Rosso appeared in all her preteen glory stained crimson by the blood of her foes. Her eyes were glowing red as she tracked the response of the remaining three SOLDIERS. One SOLDIER immediately jumped back to gain some distance whilst the other two drew their swords.

Rosso frowned at this. _'Standard soldier deployment, two melee fighters whilst the other uses materia to heal his comrades. Thankfully they can't risk offensive materia just in case I am simply a lone patrol.'_

Rosso rushed in and immediately began fighting her two opponents whilst Naruto watched from a nearby cliff. _'This is interesting; her speed had gone through the roof.'_ Naruto continued to watch as Rosso got better and better at fighting her opponents as her eyes picked them out. _'Her eyes have the predicting and copying nature of the Sharingan whilst the Mako enhancement forces her body to move at the same speed she sees. The perfect match.'_

Rosso's eyes found an opening and with a squeeze blew through the head of their medic with her guns. She then used their shock and hesitation to disembowel both her opponents. At the end she was panting; exhausted, invigorated; with a deadly smile on her face. She had killed six where's before one nearly killed her. Seeing a signal from her father she left the bodies behind to join him.

"Mission successful father! Do I get a reward?" Rosso batted her eyelashes at him to get what she wanted; like any good daughter. Naruto grinned and started running back with Rosso following, "Yes you do Rosso. My kenjutsu style was from my teacher Madara Uchiha; who moved just like you.

He fought in circles, literally; always spinning around whilst dancing forwards. I have mastered the style but it does not favour my weapon. But maybe his will lives through you; your weapon is also a lot better suited to it than mine."

Rosso nodded whilst noticing that they weren't headed back to Wutai. "But don't these things take years to learn?" Although she didn't see it; Naruto was grinning evilly. "Not for you sweetheart; just watch me. We currently have an hour or two of traveling to reach a camp where the rest of your classmates should be if they survived the process. Just watch me as we go and ask any questions."

One and a half hours later and Rosso had a pretty good hand on his kenjutsu style. She would learn the rest on the fields of battle, like she had done in the past six months. Only now she had a Mako enhanced body and eyes that, sides the genjutsu, had the same powers as the Sharingan. They finally arrived at the campsite and Rosso greeted her surviving classmates; her fellow MAJIN members all preparing for an attack.

Naruto told them to gather around and finally briefed them on the second stage or prong of the attack. "Tomorrow we will launch an all or nothing attack; Rosso will be leading you in a fight against Genesis and all the SOLDIER members of his command. Due to the firs prong of this attack we know Sephiroth will be redeployed at their base sometime tomorrow morning. It will be my job to hold him off whilst you attack the base. This mission is classified as a failure if the two monster children unite. We must keep them separate. Half of our normal ninja forces are attacking their docks tonight since Angel is returning by boat; bringing fresh supplies and men. We have a tiny window here people to wipe out a large force of SOLDIER Second Class's and Genesis himself. The other half of our ninja forces have been spent completely securing this location. No monsters, no spybots, no enemy scouts at all. You have the rest of today to get a handle on your new abilities and get ready for the attack tomorrow. There will be no night shift tonight as the ninja forces will handle that. We will need all the food and rest we can get for tomorrow. Alright that's it for the briefing. Rosso you take a break and have a meal; our supplies here are top notch since we are only here for a day. You've had a battle and have being running there and back; enhanced body or not." Rosso nodded and went up to a boiling metal pot over a fire to serve herself up some stew.

"The rest of you are all going to fight me. I think I'm at Genesis's level and it will be a good way to show you how not to fight him. In fact I would almost say let Rosso handle him alone whilst you kill off the rest. Cut off his retreat before finishing him off together."

Naruto drew the Kusanagi with his right hand from its sheath on his waist and held it in a reverse grip. "Begin!"

One of the students fired off a Trine spell straight at him. Naruto back flipped away from the pyramid of lightning before it exploded. When it did it threw up a dust cloud the served as cover to the shuriken that were being launched at him. Naruto grinned at the barrage of shuriken coming at him before swinging his sword to deflect them. He deflected them all with ease only for three Fire Breath attacks to be launched straight at him.

Naruto grinned even further before jumping straight up and launching a Trine of his own at the location of the shuriken. Knowing roughly where they would dodge next; Naruto extended the Kusanagi straight at one of them. The MAJIN member brought out his own sword and blocked it whilst grounding himself firmly like a sumo. The ninja was pushed a bit back until his heels dug in and killed the momentum. His comrades launched another barrage of shuriken at Naruto and a bit below him. However instead of dropping into the shuriken Naruto continued to extend the Kusanagi, allowing him fly further back. The ninja blocking his sword realized too late that he was being used as a launch pad and disengaged the block.

Naruto was able to land and firmly ground himself safely. He extended his sword in a flash and would have impaled four ninja who he had guided into a straight line without them knowing. As it was he just extended the sword so that the flat of the blade was touching their cheeks. "Dead!" Naruto yelled out before continuing the battle with the others. Those that were killed just shrugged and sat down.

Naruto grinned and fired off a Magic Breath to the sides of the remaining students, forcing them to group up. Naruto then got into Madara's kenjutsu style and charged straight at the group. It was a massacre. All through the fight, Rosso watched with her glowing red eyes.

Naruto sheathed his sword and walked towards his daughter. "You're their leader; get them ready for tomorrow. I am going to take a nap." Rosso wordlessly nodded as Naruto went to take a nap underneath a nearby tree. They would be ready, one way or another.

The next day everyone woke up at five in the morning and began moving out. The attack on the docks would happen at five thirty exactly. They needed to be at Genesis's base before that; otherwise an alert from the docks would wake up and mobilize the camp. Sephiroth would be catching a helicopter from the docks to Genesis's base; the helicopter left at five in the morning exactly and it was a forty minute fight.

The entire purpose of this timing was so Naruto could fight and stall Sephiroth whilst two simultaneous attacks happened, allowing him no chance to reinforce either. But the docks was simply another distraction; buying time for the MAJIN members and tying up Angel when he arrived by ferry. The end goal was to wipe out all SOLDIER Second Class members in Wutai with a secondary objective being the death of Genesis. The docks and base must be destroyed or badly damaged; Wutai could not afford the three monster children to unite and march with their army on Wutai.

**On board the Shinra Helicopter…**

Sephiroth was resting in the passenger back of the armoured helicopter, almost completely separated from the pilot. Of course he wasn't exactly asleep, more like in battle meditation before he encountered the enemy. This battle meditation is what saved his life; a split second before the Kusanagi would have pierced his forehead he was able to block it with Masamune.

However it had gotten there by going through the throat of the pilot and the helicopter began to tip down. Not one to leave anything to chance, Naruto fired a Trine through his sword and into the helicopter, which exploded. For good measure, Naruto fired off a Beta at the crash site, the miniature nuke creating a mushroom cloud of red smoke.

Only for the smoke to part when Sephiroth swung Masamune; revealing him to be unharmed and looking no worse for wear. Naruto just grinned and shortened Kusanagi back into a short sword before putting the blade across his left hand, with both the flat of the blade and his palm behind it facing Sephiroth.

Sephiroth realized that he was been mocked, as that position was a mirror of the position he took to block the stab. Suddenly Naruto disappeared from Sephiroth's sight and it was only due to his superior reflexes that he was able to save himself from a scalping.

After exchanging a few more blows that ended in a deadlock, Sephiroth regained his confidence.

'_Ok so his is faster than me; by far, when running. However he is not stronger then I and I can keep up with his swinging speed.'_ Using two hands, Sephiroth broke the deadlock by pushing his blade up and out before taking a few more swings at Naruto with a lightning fast pace. Naruto confirmed his theory by ducking and dodging out of the way, choosing not to make contact for a second time.

Sephiroth smirked before swinging his sword from its lowered position up and across his left side. The full single-handed swing caused the blade to seamlessly slice through the stone floor of the canyon and straight at Naruto. It was doubly hard to block due to the fact that Sephiroth was also left handed.

Naruto surprised him though by jumping up and seemingly crouching in mid air. Naruto used the same hand-on-blade block that he had used to mock Sephiroth to block the swing. From his leaning forward crouch Naruto looked set to perform a handstand on Masamune. Naruto's right leg lashed out and nailed Sephiroth right across the cheek.

'_Heh, I'll use nearly all my strength with my legs, just to make the fight interesting.'_ Naruto watched Sephiroth skip across the clay floor like a stone, finally impacting a nearby mountain and stopping with an explosion of dust and debris.

'_Heh, I may have overdone it. But he definitely won't die from that. Anyway, I want to test out my latest version of the Curse Seal on him.'_ The ruble exploded outwards, revealing a slightly injured Sephiroth. Naruto grinned at him. "Idiot, did you forget about my speed? Where do you think it comes from!"

Sephiroth's eyes widened slightly as he figured it out. _'So that's it, immense leg and lower body strength. I must be careful, his legs are far more dangerous than his sword despite its ability to extend.'_ Suddenly Naruto disappeared again and Sephiroth had the wind knocked out of him as both of Naruto's feet smashed into his lungs. When Sephiroth was facing down from the strength of the impact Naruto extended his neck and bit the back of his neck, injecting him with Negative Lifestream.

Naruto timed the next part to perfect, pushing off with his legs but allowing his chest to be caught by an inch of Sephiroth's blade.

'_With Kabuto's knowledge of the Curse Seal and me redeveloping the Majin spell; I was able to corrupt a small part of the Lifestream that I got from the Mako fountain. By injecting Sephiroth with this, it should react with his Jenova cells. Even I don't know what will happen then; which is the only reason I'm leaving Sephiroth alive instead of having a 'lucky' victory against him. Who knows, I may recreate another Jūgo. __**(Juugo and Jūgo are the same in the Japanese language)**__ If not then I'll use this procedure on Jenova herself. Bye bye Sephiroth!'_

Naruto frowned as he looked down at his chest wound then back to a sweating Sephiroth. "Heh, you got me. Well then, the operation should have been a success by now so I'm bugging out. Hope you enjoy Mako poisoning Sephiroth! See yah!" Naruto turned around and disappeared from Sephiroth's vision, who felt an immense pain at the back of his neck. It hurt like a bitch but being in SOLDIER would allow him to survive. He had no idea of the special properties that Naruto had injected him with.


	14. Madara Enforces Greenpeace

**You guys want action? Action is here! Naruto finally reaches his boiling point and has an epiphany.**

**One week later…**

They tried desperately to stop what was about to happen; but it was hopeless. The three monster brothers had united along with the rest of the Shinra army stationed in Wutai, consisting of their normal soldiers and SOLDIER Third Class members. That in itself wasn't a problem even for the regular ninja forces; in fact it was almost identical to the first force Shinra sent to Wutai when the war started. But now there were all three members of SOLDIER First Class spearheading the attack.

And so a desperate council meeting was being held in a dark room underground, attended by only key personnel. The shadowed figures slumped on their seats, dreading the intelligence that had being gathered by Naruto.

Their leader, Godo, opened up the meeting with a simple question: "How long?" The men always knew that they might lose. At the end of their last attack, Rosso managed to fight Genesis to a standstill before they both escaped wounded. She was only a teenager; killing Genesis was merely a pipe dream to most.

But the fact that she wounded him and quite badly spoke volumes about her skill; only now they had revealed their hand. The vultures known as Shinra scientists would come knocking and feast on the corpse that was left behind from the three lions coming straight to Wutai. They would turn the whole country upside-down and find the Majin Project codenamed Project M. And that would put his little Yuffie in danger as well as his best friend Naruto's family.

"About two days, maybe less. They are all coming on foot, thankfully. But with those three taking point the local monsters won't even slow them down." Naruto looked somewhat hopeless when he said the news. He should have gotten an award for his acting. "Sir, I recommend activating Phoenix whilst we still have time. It's the only way for our work to not be exposed to Shinra and guarantee my family and Rosso's classmates' safety." He didn't even mention little Yuffie. Only four people knew about that particular experiment and one of them died of natural causes.

"Is that truly the only way Naruto-dono?" the general of their regular ninja forces asked. The reason for the added dono was the fact that everyone acknowledged Naruto's brilliant mind and skill on the battlefield; just as they admired Godo's leadership and ability to plan out attacks.

Phoenix was a true black ops mission carried out by Naruto himself and known only to this Council. It was a comprehensive plan thought out by Naruto and Godo themselves; dealing with the worst case scenario of the loss of the war and Project M running the risk of being exposed.

"I truly do Godo-dono. Killing off all the other scientists who took part in Project M is critical. We cannot run the risk of Shinra upgrading the SOLDIER program. I will take my family and the remaining Majin members to an undisclosed location for further training."

The other council members slumped in their seats. "Have we truly lost the war, Uzumaki-dono; Godo-sama?"

Suddenly Naruto had a massive brainwave; one that would satisfy his growing need for destruction and set the scene for a mental breakdown from Sephiroth, fueled by his special invisible curse seal.

"There might be something…" Naruto almost broke out into a maniac smile when everyone turned to him. "Look, we have most definitely lost this war. When the three monster brothers arrive with their army, Godo-sama you must surrender. Phoenix will go on as planned; however it is their very nature that will cause their destruction, or at the very least a humiliating defeat."

Godo frowned. "You speak in riddles Uzumaki-dono. What are you talking about?"

Naruto grinned. "My master, Madara Uchiha. He took me on; made me strong. I am faster than him; but Madara is invincible. I simply have to send him a message after we surrender. He knows I am here, fighting. He knows my strength and if we surrender he will come. He will come to test the victors."

Many in the Council frowned at Naruto for keeping this from them. Such a man could have easily changed the war for them and they were suspicious as to why Naruto didn't mention him sooner. When they voiced their question the last response they expected was for Naruto to laugh.

"No one can control Madara; he is way too powerful and has no loved ones to tie him down to a single spot. It's only after training with him for years that I know this much about his personality. He is certainly not the type of teacher you beg assistance of. The ugliest thing in the world for him is weakness and that just screams weakness. All my letter will do is turn his attention to this part of the world and let nature run its course."

Naruto grinned before standing up; followed by Godo and the rest of the Council. "So we are in agreement then? Phoenix will be activated and I will send for Madara." The rest of the Council all nodded and Godo left them with some parting words. "Leviathan help us all."

**Three days later…**

"General Sephiroth we would like to offer our unconditional surrender. We can no longer continue this war against a force such as the three of you backed by Shinra."

Sephiroth frowned at the key missing person. "Where is Naruto Uzumaki?" Sephiroth put his left hand unto the handle of his blade as a threat. _'I don't know what that man did to me but it feels unnatural. I feel like a monster; not like a person.'_ Sephiroth didn't know that the negative Lifestream that had being injected into him had awoken and empowered the Jenova cells inside of him. Whilst Naruto dark pink chakra waited for the perfect time; a time when Sephiroth's mind broke.

"We don't know where he is. He created the forces Genesis fought and when he realized that we couldn't win he took or destroyed everything and left with them. You'll never find him; because he is a Shinobi. He also has a three day head start on all of us."

Sephiroth's eyebrows rose upwards. "Us?"

Godo nodded. "This is an unconditional surrender; we will demilitarize and give you all the information we have on him. It won't matter; he will have vanished by now."

Sephiroth almost groaned. _'Fuck, they must be really confident in this guy's abilities; I am too.'_

"What about the redhead who killed my men. If she has left with him; at least tell me who she is?" Genesis was pissed, though you would have to know him _really_ well to tell. He now had a thin diagonal scar going across his chest from the fight.

"Little Rosso? Although since she has wounded you she has been calling herself Rosso the Crimson. She's Naruto's daughter and has something of a vendetta against you Genesis, something that Naruto himself encouraged and has being training her to kill you. She obviously left with him along with everyone who underwent the treatments. You should also know that the bodies of the dead Majin members were cremated and Naruto himself has kept all the ashes."

Sephiroth began to piece together what was happening. "So we have won the war but all your greatest fighters and brightest mind have gone rouge. Clever ploy; now where is he?" Sephiroth now drew Masamune and put it at Godo's neck.

Godo grinned and began to answer. "No one knows; that was the whole point. I know that at one point he lived in Icicle Inn but I will get on my knees and suck President Shinra's short dick if they have heard so much as a whisper of him. He is fully aware that I know this information." Angel let out a little chuckle at the man's joke. He had balls at least. _'But how could he have escaped if we hold the only docks on this island? Wait; there was an attack when I was still busy arriving. Could he have used the aftermath to escape? Fuck, we brought everyone over here and left just about no one back at the docks! Stupid stupid stupid!' _

**Later that evening…**

Godo found a letter on his desk. Three simple words were all it written on it. He quickly threw it into the fire. As the tongues of flame licked the paper the words in black into became visible. 'HE IS COMING.'

Godo grinned triumphantly. _'They may have won the war; but if Naruto is right about Madara then we are about to have the mother of all last laughs.'_

**One week later…**

'_Well this is it,'_ Angel thought as they caught a boat back to the mainland; they being the remaining members of SOLDIER still in Wutai. _'I'm returning back home to the SOLDIER barracks in Midgar, I wonder how Zack is doing?'_

Sephiroth's thoughts were a lot different to his friend's; as was his mood. It was all he could do to not swing Masamune around the ship in frustration. But of course that would ruin the image of the Hero of Wutai. _'Godo was dead right. Naruto Uzumaki vanished without a trace and even holding some people at gun or sword point made no difference. He truly seems to have a plan for everything.'_ If only Sephiroth knew that Majin Naruto Buu was making this whole drama up as he went along. _'Now they'll go underground and may even join up with that new terrorist group forming; Avalanche. Avalanche with a squad of super ninja… Fuck!'_

Genesis was sporting a new scar on his chest, which paled to the gaping wound in his pride. He had been fought to a draw, against a twelve or thirteen year old. "Rosso the Crimson. I will defeat you, there can only be one crimson hero in the story." He was the only one of the three to voice his thoughts out loud. He was also the first one to see the docks they were heading to explode in a river of fire. The heat of the flames was so hot that it boiled a bit of the sea, covering their view of the docks with steam and smoke.

All the people on their ferry were dumbfounded at the scene of immense and instantaneous destruction. What was particularly frightening was the complete lack of sound until the flames consumed everything. There was no explosion. That meant that it had to be a spell. And a gut feeling in all of the three monster brothers told them that it was one person rather than an army.

**At the scene of mass destruction…**

'_Whoa! So this is what happens when Madara Uchiha becomes the jinchuuriki of the Juubi. One Great Fire Annihilation consumes the entire docks in fire. Heh, well this ought to set the bar for complete destruction.'_ Naruto was currently in his Madara form, standing on top of a burning skyscraper with his arms crossed. Suddenly his eyes flashed open, revealing the Sharingan. _'And here comes the cavalry.'_ The flames on the road below him parted with a swish of a sword before the three monster siblings jumped up the skyscraper to meet him.

Sephiroth took one look at this man and knew he was trouble. His stance, that disinterested look in his eye. A hidden enjoyment of destruction; it was looking into a mirror, regardless of the form outside. The other two SOLDIER First Class members quickly picked this up and Angel's customary smile dropped as the killer came to the surface.

"Who are you?" Genesis drew his rapier and pointed it at the worrier. His red armour stood out, looking almost like that of a samurai. The man didn't grace Genesis with even a glance; his eyes were focused solely on Sephiroth.

"Such words are meaningless. Someone as weak as you will never be able to touch me. This one has peaked my interest. Worms do not talk to gods." Madara never took his eyes off Sephiroth. Red Sharingan eyes met green cat eyes of Sephiroth. Madara smirked confidently, "So this is my attempted copy; done by weak men attempting to reach the powers of the Ancients." Sephiroth looked confused at the man's statement whilst Genesis looked pensive.

Madara said nothing for a few seconds. "Guess I must make the first move." And then he exploded into action; heading straight for Angel. Angel had already drawn his usual blade but Angel wasn't what Madara was after; he was after the Buster Sword on Angel's back. Angel swung his sword at him in a clear arc, too bad for him; that made it easily predictable. Madara dodged the swing and did a one handed handstand on Angel's shoulder whilst the other one grasped the handle of the Buster Sword. Angel realized what Madara was doing and stabbed his sword over his own shoulder in an attempt to kill Madara. But Madara was ready; with his left hand grasping the Buster Sword he swung himself completely around, using it like a stationary pole, badly upsetting Angel's balance. Madara swung around and smashed his right foot into Angel's face, forcefully separating the Buster Sword from its owner; who tumble around for a bit before getting up. First Class Soldiers were tough as nails after all.

Madara unwrapped the blade an admired it. It was a giant double-bladed great sword that lacked any sort of hilt. Madara admired it for its high quality metal work and superb balance, rather than any aesthetically pleasing quality.

"It is dishonorable to steal another swordsman's sword. As payment; I will kill you first with this blade." Madara spoke with the same tone of voice that he always spoke with: disinterest. Genesis didn't take well to being brushed off twice and charged in.

Although he was ticked off, Genesis didn't let that affect his swordplay, all of his slashes with the rapier were fast, precise and controlled. In other words, he didn't hit Madara even once. Madara didn't even use his new blade to block the strikes, simply dodging everything. Only when Angel joined the melee; enraged at the loss of his sword, did Madara use it. He met Angel blow for blow, their swords clashing, both of Angel's arms straining to hold back Madara's immense strength. Then Sephiroth joined the fight, forcing Madara to jump up into the air. Attaching the sword to his back with chakra, Madara decided it was time for some ninjutsu. Forming a single hand sign he shouted, "KATON: GREAT FIRE DESTRUCTION!"

All three SOLDIER members widened their eyes when they saw a giant, loosely formed fireball come at them from above. Tapping into the Juubi's chakra, Madara caused the fireball to expand until it was the size of the docks itself; heading straight at the SOLDEIR members. Madara looked down at his creation and grinned.

The fireball was suddenly split in half with a single swipe of Sephiroth's sword. Sephiroth's calm façade was slightly cracked; showing that he even was getting ticked off by Madara's untouchable attitude. Madara's speech may also be taking its toll on Sephiroth's psyche.

Madara inwardly grinned as he landed on a flaming building. _'This is it! Like Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks; these are the opponents I have being waiting to fight!'_

The three SOLDIER members split up and went for a three pronged attack. Coming at the stationary Madara in a surrounding triangle formation seemed like a good idea to the three members. Madara released his Susanoo and stopped them all. He used his Susanoo swords to block both Sephiroth's and Genesis's swords whilst the free left arm of Susanoo on the side closest to Angel simply grabbed him like a toy. The Soldier members were quickly overpowered with the clash between their swords and Susanoo and were thrown back. The Susanoo whose armed right hand was used to clash with Genesis simply kept on swinging across and beheaded Angel. Everything started to happen in slow-motion.

Genesis was able to see the entire thing. His eyes widened in shock as he shouted his comrade's name. Madara made his two swords disappear and unsealed a large glass jar. Holding the jar in both of his human hands he tilted the human body upside-down over the glass and _squeezed_. Like a horrid fruit he squeezed the juice from the corpse; which poured into the jar.

His now free right hand of Susanoo (on the side facing Sephiroth) caught the flying head and gave it back to Madara, once he was finished filling the jar. Madara then took the sealing scroll, which he had previously unsealed the empty jar from, and sealed both the head and jar into two separate seals. The Susanoo arm holding the _squeezed_ body of Angel threw him up and Madara dropped the scroll to perform a single hand sign. "Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu!" Madara said and incinerated the body. He then sealed the scroll into a tattoo before taking off.

Roaring in anger, both Genesis and Sephiroth took off in pursuit, determined to avenge their fallen comrade.

**Meanwhile back with Naruto and his group…**

"Dad, where are we heading?" Rosso asked her father as she trudged along a muddy path with her sister and mother. They had all made landfall a week ago and had broken off into cells. Before they left Naruto wrote some ninjutsu scrolls for each of her classmates in order for them to finish their training **(remember guys ninjutsu simply means ninja techniques. It doesn't always mean ninjutsu from Naruto as only Naruto's children have chakra coils)**. Many wanted to stick together but Naruto had told them all what Operation Phoenix entailed.

**Flashback**

"The reason I want us to split up is more than the old 'it's harder to detect smaller groups' routine. Each of you has separate missions that Godo and I have created. Some of you will go under deep cover. Others will join Avalanche. And some will form a new group called Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki?" Pretty much the whole group asked. Naruto nodded and open a large, sealed box that he had brought with him on the boat trip. The uniform of black cloaks with red clouds patterned on them was revealed to their eyes. "Wow Sensei those look incredible. Are they for all of us?" Naruto shook his head and produced a list, reading out the names of those who would join Akatsuki. He then read out those who would join Avalanche and those who would go into deep cover. He gave them each a mission scroll with their individual assignments. He told them that this would be the last time they were all together, as no communication between those outside their cell would be allowed. They all said their goodbyes and promised to incinerate themselves (and their captors hopefully) if they were ever caught. They were shinobi!

**End Flashback**

'_Almost a week and he hasn't told u where we are going; although I have a hunch.'_

"We are going to Midgar; in order to operate with impunity against Shinra and its headquarters." Naruto didn't even slow as he said it.

Rosso nodded as her hunch was confirmed; whilst Aerith and Ifaina looked concerned. "Naruto; are you sure that this is the right course of action? Wouldn't it be safer to flee somewhere else?"

Naruto shook his head. "Ifaina; you and Aerith can't turn down people who need help and the people of the slums below Upper Midgar definitely qualify. Also there are two more reasons. One; there is an infant Avalanche group starting up there which could definitely benefit from our expertise. An Avalanche group in Midgar itself is too important to be screwed up. It has to be us. Second; I've gotten word of another secret project of Shinra, called Deepground. Specifically, I am interested in their mako suit technology."

Naruto held up his hand to stymie further questions. "We are too close to Midgar. From now on, assume all conversation will be monitored. We can talk freely again once we have a place to stay and I have swept it for bugs."

One of the benefits of Aerith and Ifaina living in a military ninja village for years was a clear cut chain of command and the fact that both women could take orders from their military superior. "Yes sir!"

**Back with Madara and the remaining two monster brothers…**

Madara smirked as he led the two remaining monster brothers away from the burning military docks. He wasn't running away; he just felt like a change of scenery for the next part of the battle. He led them far down a road that had being beaten into the land by thousands of military boots and vehicles. Madara wanted them out of the smoke coming from the docks. He was a bit of a showoff, wanting people to witness his abilities. Of course this was Buu channeling Madara's personality but it made little difference in the grand scheme of things. Madara jumped and summersaulted around to face his two opponents.

He got a look at Genesis's rapier and made his decision. "I am going to kill you next and take your sword next. I was always the more the singlehanded long sword fighter anyway. Zack will get his master's blade back after this." His speech over, Madara fearlessly rushed straight at Sephiroth and Genesis, drawing the Buster Sword from his back. They clashed in flashes of light and sparks, each side knowing that a single mistake would mean death.

Genesis and Sephiroth weren't stupid though. They realised that what wouldn't work three on one would hardly work with two on one. They needed to change things up. The pair disengaged by pushing against the Buster Sword and jumping back. After gaining some distance from Madara they started to use their materia. Genesis raised his left hand and launched a Firaga at Madara. Madara jumped up high to dodge only to encounter a flying Sephiroth. An immensely powerful slice that would have bisected Madara was blocked by his sword. But Madara couldn't fly (At least, Buu didn't want him too. This was strictly a test site for Madara's power) and was sent flying into a nearby mountain, causing a small explosion of dirt and rock. Genesis pursued the flying Madara on foot and didn't hesitate to cast another Firaga on the crash site. Sephiroth landed next to Genesis and added on his own Quakega spell, causing the top of the mountain to collapse. Suddenly the rubble birthed an entire forest that rumbled down the mountain in an avalanche of wood. Both of the remaining SOLDIER members' pupils dilated in shock at this new attack. The wood avalanche reached the bottom and of the mountain and instead seamed to speed up and grow larger now that it was on level ground. Like a massive multi-headed hydra, the attack came from every direction and pulverized everything in its path. Genesis and Sephiroth swung their swords in a desperate attempt to slice up tree trunks as thick as cement trucks before they crushed them both.

It didn't work out well for them; since the trunks were putting down roots as they moved across the ground which allowed them to regenerate at an astonishing rate. Like the hydra, cutting of one head (in this case splitting it down the middle) simply doubled the number of threats. They were mostly pulverized before Genesis again used Firaga and Sephiroth used Blizzaga in an effort to try and slow the growth of the plants. This actually worked and allowed them both to escape with only moderate injuries. They looked back in shock and a little awe at the new, if mutated, forest that Madara had created. And he was there, right at the edge closest to them.

Madara was just standing there on one of the trunks with his arms crossed. He looked no worse for wear and showed no signs of exhaustion. Even Sephiroth was getting frayed around the edges against this guy. Inside Madara's head; Buu was laughing maniacally. _'This is what I missed, the blood gore and carnage of war! Sephiroth looks almost ready for me to activate my chakra and take control of him. Sephiroth is one of the few people that I will attempt to absorb that could bust out given the slightest warning. He could get free like Vegeto or simply slice the part of skin I sent to absorb him into pieces. That's why I gave him that gift, to take control of him when the time was right. That Jenova is also weakening his mind is an added bonus. Heh, it seems that absorbing Kabuto has modified my personality further. Amazing that the first two people I absorbed are similar to two aspects of my personality: Madara's love of war and Kabuto's need to add to himself. Except now I appreciate the mind games of Kabuto; the ability to reinvent yourself over and over. That is his greatest strength and one I will use to put the screws in Sephiroth.'_

"This is the power of the Ancients Sephiroth, one that your stupid father is still desperately trying to replicate: the ability to create new life where none existed before and to cultivate the Lifestream. Using this ability I could correct all the environmental damage Shinra has done. I could heal the entire planet with this ability. But all Shinra sees is the ability to make Mako an infinite energy source. They would use me to find the Promised Land; or if failing that, create a new one.

Shinra is a fat leech and you, the dumb muscle.

When I first heard of the surrender of Wutai; I knew that a statement had to be made: that the all-powerful tyrant known as Shinra could still be defeated. Your deaths will serve that purpose." Madara formed a hand sign and the two members of SOLDIER, still reeling from the personal revelations, were shocked when copies of Madara rose up from the wood. Without hesitation each of the twelve Moku Bunshin of Madara formed the ethereal and eerie Susanoo. The original formed a throne of wood and sat down to watch the show. _'Sephiroth is almost ready. His faith has been shaken; the thought of him being a lab rat has found fertile soil. Now I just need to wipe out that last lose end… Heh I really will be keeping Genesis's sword after this.'_

The twelve enthrall warriors were quickly able to separate Sephiroth from Genesis. One of them swung his sword and smashed Genesis away. Genesis winced as he flew back like a rocket. _'This is ridiculous! How the hell –' _and that was Genesis's last thought. He died by having both his brain and heart pierced at the same time. As one, all the clones disappeared back into wood. For a bit of dramatic effect Madara made their remains actually become completely normal trees. He would love to see the looks on the faces of the Shinra scientists when they ran tests on these and found them to just be normal trees.

"NOOOO!" Sephiroth's anguished yell brought Madara back to reality. _'Game set and match.'_ The Madara sitting on the throne faded away, showing that it was just a simple Bunshin. The real Madara rose out of the ground, showing that it was a preplanned ambush. Genesis's corpse was impaled in his two Susanoo swords. Madara formed a single hand sign and activated the latent chakra that he had injected into Sephiroth as Naruto. Sephiroth collapsed in pain and screamed as a single black wing formed along with a purple aura.

Madara sealed Genesis's entire body into the scroll this time before using Instant Transmition to appear in front of the collapsed form of Sephiroth. "Checkmate," Madara said before he touched Sephiroth's head. A pink six-pointed flower bloomed from the point of contact, using Madara's finger as a stem. It quickly grew massive before time seemed to reverse on it, making the giant flower close into a bud; enveloping Sephiroth. It then shrunk rapidly into the size of a rosebud before being absorbed back into Madara. _'That was probably deeply symbolic in some way I don't care about. Have to keep these powers looking au naturel.'_ **(Excuse the horrible French. I am aware that this is actually slang for naked in French and the correct words are tout naturel. However remember that Buu's knowledge of foreign languages almost comes almost solely from inflight movies and advertisements. I swear, these directors butcher the French saying and thus have passed it on to Buu. Fuck you Garnier!)**

Madara then vanished, using Instant Transmition and fusing with the Buu who was with his family.

**Sorry for the wait guys but is isn't going to get any better. Its time for me to man up and do my assignments and my end of semester exams. My last exam is on the 28****th**** of June and I have the potential to do extremely well in them (except for finance but we have summer school for that. Insert tears here). So it's time to man up and revise like crazy. Ty for waiting so long. Good news though; I am terrible at accounting and finance but quite talented at my other subjects. For my degree I only have to do 1 accounting paper (that I passed last year) and one finance paper (that I will really try and pass this year; hopefully this semester. If I do, I will definitely be able to write all through my years at university. Wish me luck! **


	15. Super Important Poll

**DO NOT REVIEW THIS! When I get the actual chapter I promise that it will trigger your guy's updates. This will be replaced. Guys, there is a super important poll on my profile on which world Naruto should visit next. For those of you who are on IPhones etc. and can't vote on polls, I will be taking review votes into account. Just be aware that you won't have a review next chapter because I want to keep my words-chapter-review ratio healthy.**

**Here the poll word for word:**

**Should I travel to the one piece world after the current FF7 world or should i get taken in by the fairy tail fever? (Note that this just adjusts the order. I am doing both)**

**Fairy Tail (Creating our own Guild and Erza being a sexy boss (see pandemonium chapter))**

**One Piece (Creating our own Crew and Boa being super funny/sexy)**

**And that's it. Vote now hehehe!**


	16. The Plan lemon marathon

**FUCK YOU TWILIGHT YOU COPIED THE MOVIE 'ONCE BITTEN'! 1985 WITH TEENAGER JIN CARREY BEING THE VAMPIRE! OMG THIS HUGE!**

**Three years later… (Zack/Aerith 16, time period of Crises Core)**

With the death of the three strongest members of SOLDIER Shinra's hold on the planet became noticeably weaker. Three years ago rumors started flying around that the people of Wutai would soon rebel from Shinra and restart the war. Avalanche was making new efforts and the newly created Akatsuki was sabotaging every effort of Shinra to gather intelligence. The President lost his wife in an assassination attempt **(I actually have no idea how his wife died but this makes it more dramatic)** from an Akatsuki attack that led to him needing a kidney transplant.

These events lead to the President never leaving the Shinra building due to paranoia: Which was the whole point of the operation, led by a faction of the Akatsuki that had gotten their orders from Naruto previously. Confining the leader of Shinra to a single area made intelligence gathering by Naruto, and later Rosso, that much easier. If one would call breaking into a secure building easy, which they do.

As for Naruto himself, a lot of progress had been made with the study of the blood from Angel and conducting a full autopsy on the body of Genesis. Thanks to Kabuto's experience with conducting such procedures he was able to accomplish one of his two goals. One of his goals was to 'complete' the unstable Genesis using a mixture of Sephiroth's and Angel's cells for future Edo Tensei use. Genesis would have his dream of being stable and perfect; but he would only have it in death. Unfortunately his second goal was a complete failure. Hojo's recent Reunion Theory (which states that all of Jenova's cells will eventually come back together again) turned out to be completely accurate. Every cell carried Jenova's will; which meant that any attempt to create a perfect SOLDIER by combining the power of the Ancients found in his Rosso with Jenova's power was doomed to fail. The problem lay in the simple fact that Jenova's will was found in every single cell, rather than only manifesting in groups. In order to get rid of it you had to destroy the cell; which got rid of the advancements in the first place. His research had lead him to develop a drug that blocked out Jenova's will but like hell he was going to risk his daughter missing a dose. Besides, being a drugged up SOLDIER destroyed the 'perfect' part in his opinion.

'_Ah, my girls: Rosso and Aerith. I couldn't be more proud of them.'_ Aerith had fully manifested the Mokuton gene and used it to not only grow flowers; _'Which she now sells for decidedly more than a single gil; honestly that girl had the strangest business sense before I straightened her out'_ but to defend herself from possible kidnappers. Not that there were many, since one of the greatest advantages Aerith had compared to the rest of their family was the simple fact that Shinra had no idea what she looked like. The most recent descriptions they had to go on were descriptions of a prepubescent thirteen year old (Aerith experienced puberty late) given to them by the villagers of Wutai. All photos had been destroyed by the time Shinra got there.

Rosso had turned out just as violent as he hoped and had accompanied him 'sneaking' into Deepground to steal a Mako suit.

**Flashback (Six months after arriving in Midgar, two and a half years before current time)**

They were going to do things his way; by breaking into highly secure secret Shinra facility and stealing an advanced piece of military technology. They had just set up an HQ at the bar 'Seventh Heaven' and Aerith and Ifaina had elected to stay and clean the place up. Naruto had lead Rosso to the disguised Deepground entrance before melting a hole through the front door with an energy blast.

"This is going to be fun Father," Rosso's eyes seemed to glow crimson with repressed violence. Naruto chuckled silently, "Try and keep up with your old man. These old bones have grown brittle from the abuse my daughters put them through." Rosso snorted. Both their father and mother didn't look a day over twenty due to Ancients living for thousands of years if they choose to and their father, obviously, (in her mind) having injected himself with the same formula used in Wutai.

Over time Naruto had revealed more of his abilities including the Sharingan in order to look like he was 'growing'. Rosso was ecstatic that her father had the same abilities as her and thus could train her further. Right now they were not only going to steal some technology but 'test' his Sharingan.

"Halt!" Deepground soldiers came pouring out of the woodwork in order to stop the two intruders. The pair smirked before they both vanished. Rosso appeared behind three of them and with one swing of her weapon she severed all three of their spinal cords **(Think first time you see Rosso in Dirge of Cerberus, sans the Mako suit)**. Naruto vanished using a burst of pure speed and shoulder charged into a group of soldiers, comically creating a bowling pin noise and sending them flying everywhere. He then drew his Hiraishin kunai and disappeared, slitting the throats of each Deepground soldier in a display of brutal efficiency.

"Let's keep going Rosso; I want the advanced prototypes, not these pathetic mass produced versions." Naruto walked up to a closed elevator door and punched in the floor number in before waiting for the elevator to rise up to them. "I heard that they carried out Mako experiments here back in the day before Jenova was discovered."

Rosso nodded thoughtfully as the elevator pinged and the doors opened. She let the blood drip off her blade as she climbed into the elevator with Naruto before asking him, "Were any successful?" Naruto punched in the new floor number and turned back to examine his daughter. Rosso was always a bit of a mad scientist at heart; something Naruto blamed himself for. Like him, she was just far more eager to carry out _field_ dissections rather than laboratory ones… hopefully on live subjects.

"One, a boy called Nero the Sable. He is still young, but they sealed him away in Reactor Zero since he can't live without Mako and he is exceedingly dangerous. He has a high quality Mako suit on him; I want that suit and I want those abilities."

Rosso nodded, "I take it this is one of those things I can't tell mother about?" Naruto just nodded wordlessly as the elevator pinged open and they were shot at by three squads of Deepground soldiers.

**End Flashback**

Naruto grinned as he remembered that successful raid. As far as Ifaina was concerned; they had raided the Deepground facility for a decent Mako suit and got away safely. Naruto had modified the technology and created a custom suit for Rosso, complete with a red cape. What even Rosso didn't know was that Naruto was actually not only injecting Mako into her body but that there were seals that were injecting an identical amount straight into her chakra coils, since she was one of only three people on this planet who had them. _'When her three year treatment is complete I will use seals to unlock her chakra, which will be comparable to Madara's original amount. Heh, Six months to go. And I got a nifty new way to store items and people, including myself, from Nero the Sable. Just like Obito's ability.'_

But now it was time to go active again. If he ever wanted to complete his second goal in this world, before moving on to the next, he needed to go and ally himself with the source: Jenova herself. Fortunately he was in luck on this front: After Sephiroth had being forced to make that final transformation by yours truly, a psychic connection had being formed between Sephiroth and Jenova. If Sephiroth had been conscious there was a high chance he could have overpowered Jenova's will and taken control of all Jenova cells. As it was, the only way for Naruto to do the same thing would be to completely absorb Sephiroth; and take Jenova cells into his own body. Usually he would have no problem with this but there would be no way to hide the changes to his eyes from Ifaina forever; even if he succeeded she might still be able to sense Jenova's presence on principle. So a new plan had to be constructed, one that had three steps. Besides, from what he had heard Jenova was now an attractive woman.

Step One: Have kinky sex with his wife over the last two and a half years. Ifaina's reaction to Jenova had to be guided from fear and a little bit of hatred into something of a sexual nature. For that purpose, he engaged in a lot of role-play with her in Seventh Heaven, dressing her up from a sexy barmaid at the beginning, moving onto waitress and then to maid. Each time he not only made her experience multiple orgasms but in the case of the maid and a few others had expressed his dominance and masculinity over her. This wasn't an ego booster for him (although the sex was great) so much as a very rewarding means to an end.

Naruto grinned as he remembered Step One in all its glorious details…

**Flashback Lemon 1**

It was now just after closing time in the bar Seventh Heaven and Naruto could see Ifaina wiping down the bar counter; her perky butt facing him. Naruto tiptoed down the remaining stairs and glided behind his wife and cupped a handful of her ass. Ifaina let out a small squeak and froze as she felt her ripped husband's chest press into her back and his tongue licking up her ear. "So my working wife is a sexy barmaid; whatever should I do?" Naruto ground his clothed dick into Ifaina's ass and Ifaina realized with a gasp that he was shirtless. He continued to lick her ear, making her shiver. "Should I fuck my sexy wife right here on the bar counter? Should I fuck this barmaid right here on the counter?" Naruto made sure she could feel his full nine inches against her clothed ass. Her ass ground against him in an almost unconscious manner as she got into it.

"A shirtless hunk is grinding his big dick against my innocent, virgin, ass. Do you love this barmaid's ass, husband? Do you fantasize about doing my ass every time you see me in this uniform?" Ifaina panted as she got more and more turned on by the role-play.

Naruto snorted, "That's not the words I would use to describe that ass of yours. I seem to remember in bouncing up and down quite recently; though you being in uniform definitely turns me on." Naruto began kneading his wife's breasts whilst pressing her harder against the counter. Ifaina shivered and rubbed herself harder against her husband and the cool counter, nipples becoming points in arousal. She didn't consider herself a vein woman but having a ripped hunk of a genius for a husband sometimes made her want to pull out a cheerleading uniform and brag from the highest mountain.

Ifaina herself was dressed in a revealing barmaid uniform **(Google barmaid uniform. Surprisingly similar to a short skirt maid uniform minus the needless frills)** that was partially responsible for their large clientele. Of course having two daughters did little to discourage the perverts.

One of their customers had made the mistake of hitting on Rosso. She casually eviscerated him messily in front of the entire bar and dumped him out the back before going to have a shower. That quickly got the message across.

Ifaina groaned as her entire lower body was held up by Naruto's immense strength as he grabbed her waist and stood up straight. This pressed her breasts harder against the counter and allowed him to roll her skirt up to reveal her panties; a black G-string.

Ifaina had developed a fetish for black lingerie after she had walked into their room wearing nothing but black panties, bra and stocking and subsequently disappeared for three days. She was rendered mute for most of the week, only wearing a small secretive smile when asked what happened. A few days later all her undergarments that weren't black 'mysteriously' disappeared.

Ifaina moaned in pleasure and pain as Naruto now held her up solely by her G-string and thrust two fingers into her wet pussy. She felt helpless, weightless and trapped by his absurd strength. And her pussy dripped in arousal from it. Today Ifaina would reconfirm that she was a submissive.

Naruto growled and ripped her G-string away from her body before shoving his nine inch dick into her body in a sudden stabbing motion that knocked the wind out of her. Pinning her against the counter, he began violently thrusting against her, crushing her breasts and turning her on even more with his rough treatment. Naruto had never being quite this animalistic a lover before. Dominate sure, but this felt almost bestial to her. The fact that his dick was kissing her cervix and he had yet to say a word may have had something to do with the feeling.

"You love this don't you Ifaina? You love the fact that you married a smart stud with a monster dick to satisfy all your needs. Even now your body is begging me to impregnate you again." Ifaina shivered and began to moan almost mindlessly, the sophisticated wife becoming lost in a sea of pleasure and hormones.

"You remember those nine months well don't you wife? How you couldn't even be bitchy because you were drowning in my cum, and when it got dangerous your willing ass made a fine substitute." Ifaina screamed out her first orgasm as her memories of pregnancy and her husband's dirty talk made her lose her mind.

"How about I impregnate you again! YOU BARMAID SLUT!" Naruto drove his dick into her even harder, jackhammering into her willing body. Ifaina's tongue came out of her mouth and her eyes became dull and drunk with pleasure; only allowing mindless moans to come out.

"Here it comes you horny slut!" Naruto groaned as he exploded into Ifaina's body, causing tears so come to her eyes as she shivered and became lost to the violence of her orgasm. What Naruto and Ifaina didn't know was the fact that they had an audience.

Aerith and Rosso had come downstairs from their rooms for different reasons but both were shamelessly peeking on their parents. Aerith was subconsciously playing with herself as she watched her sophisticated and loving mother become a moaning sex fiend due to her father's massive dick. _'Oh mom is it really that good? Does dad's big dick turn you on that much?'_ This scene would later turn Aerith into a submissive in the bedroom, hoping (in secret) that the same look of mindless pleasure would appear on her face if she acted like her mother.

Rosso was tweaking her nipples above her clothes as she watched the scene; she had always considered herself a daddy's girl. As she watched the complete and utter dominance her father commanded in the bedroom she found herself admiring and craving it. She would later become a dominant in the bedroom. God help her future boyfriend…

**End Flashback Lemon 1**

He had never being prouder of himself (or aroused by his wife) when she came to him dressed in a nurse's outfit completely on her own initiative and supplied him with a doctor's coat.

**Flashback Lemon 2**

"Oh Doctor Uzumaki; this nurse is feeling ill." Naruto spun around on his office seat at home and saw perfection. His brunette wife, Ifaina, dressed up in a cute nurse outfit, complete with a clipboard but sans the hat. His wife actually looked hotter without the cliché nurse hat on and letting her hair run free. She put her free hand on her breast in a teasing way, acting as if she was checking her pulse.

"My pulse is racing Doctor. Would you please come back on duty and put on your coat. This nurse will make it worth your while…" Ifaina stood to the side to reveal a doctor's white lab coat hanging off the door handle.

Naruto grinned, "Of course Nurse Uzumaki." Naruto put on a professional act that did away with his grin whilst he put on the lab coat. Assuming a concerned look, he asked her what the problem was. Ifaina grinned coyly and began to slowly walk backwards with her notepad tucked between her breasts, teasing him.

Naruto growled and almost attacked her as he waited for her response. He slowly began stalking her like the apex predator he was. "Nurse, you wouldn't be trying to seduce me, would you; because that would be a _horrible_ breach of our professional conduct."

Ifaina smiled coyly and began to give the edge of her notepad a tit-job, knowing that it would draw his eyes but acting innocent. "Oh Doctor Uzumaki, whatever gave you that idea…? Whoops, looks like I dropped my pen." Ifaina spun around and bent over, acting like she was looking for a dropped pen that wasn't really there.

Naruto growled and attacked her miniskirt covered butt. "No panties? You should have," Naruto growled out before sheathing himself in her butt. Ifaina moaned in surprise and arousal. "In there? Oh, you naughty boy," Ifaina briefly broke character, not that anyone cared at this point. Naruto's dick was as always, unusually smooth, a feature that he enhanced when taking his wife this way and one that Ifaina was _very_ appreciative off. There were far too many horror stories of pain due to lack of lube back at the ski resort that she had heard over the years there.

Naruto growled like some beast before jackhammering into her tight butt, his hands grabbing her waist hard enough to leave bruises the next day. Like any couple, they had discovered their own turn-ons. Ifaina enjoyed her hair getting grabbed whilst having normal sex and having her pelvis and waist almost shattered whilst Naruto took her in the butt. She enjoyed being treated like a horny slut in one instance and like an animal in another. All according to plan…

**End Lemon 2**

But it was the recent events that had occurred in the bedroom that showed that his 'conditioning' (she was a very _willing_ pupil) was finally baring fruit. He had found another woman (actually himself in a female form) and dressed her up as Jenova. He tied her up and gagged her to a bolted down chair before bringing in his wife. Although she was originally uncomfortable with the act, subtle encouragement from Naruto led to her eventually submitting to his demands. They went at it like rabbits, and like Naruto thought, as the night wore on Ifaina got more and more into the fantasy, eventually hurling insults at the gagged Jenova look-a-like whilst coming her brains out.

And that was Step One finished; quite brilliantly if he did say so himself.

Step Two: Find, heal and ally with Jenova. He may even be able to pull a 'SOLDIER' on her by injecting his own cells (Majin Buu) into her to 'condition' her; if she was unwilling. And of have sex with her and his wife, hopefully at the same time. Being him was such a chore…

Step Three: Finally complete his second goal and make his daughter the perfect warrior. Then leave the dimension for greener pastures.

**Hey there guys sorry for the longer delay. I am currently in my midterm break. Well, holy shit what a time. I was on a roll after that last chapter and fed by your votes. In the end I decided to do this as a new chapter rather than replacing the vote chapter. Fairy Tail has won (btw holy shit I caused a civil war with my reviewers! I didn't realize you were pretty much split down the middle lololololol!) But then the whole M rated raping appeared and I was like oh no! It just had to happen when I was writing the lemon marathon which as you can see, actually had an application to the main storyline (although most do nowadays). **

**Anyways my personal life also became awesome recently. I passed finance! That being said it was a C but I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! Don't get me started I will get into a massive rant. Anyways that's good news for the future of my ff writing. And now for the second unveiling. I got an Asian girlfriend! Wahoo; shamelessly jacking off since the age of twelve to them has finally paid off! And yah, going at it like rabbits for the last month. Heh, 5'5 (I'm 6'3), glasses, petite and BB. AND ALL MINE YOU GOT THAT! Heh, peace out guys!**

**Emergency Notification: Watch Highschool DxD. This is not a request, this is not a maybe. You will watch it and you will love it. I call it a better Rosario + Vampire. I could simply never connect to that anime. But this one…Holy shit. **

**It is the single most perverted anime I have ever seen, only a single step away from a hentai. Each time you want to say, 'this is the last episode I am watching today' the preview for the next episode has something else that draws you in. I haven't watched 12 episodes back to back since Elfen Lied raped my innocent mind.**

**But the characters, oh god, the characters are all gold. In High School of the Dead and Rosario + Vampire (another perverted anime) they have a lot of what I call 'third-person ecchi'. Meaning girls appear in hot outfits (that get wet excreta) for our viewing pleasure. The key characters never go looking for these situations although they may enjoy it.**

**Highschool DxD turns this outdated sideshow on its head. The key character and his two friends form the Perverted Trio. These guys are classic characters that will make you laugh and laugh and laugh all throughout the series. This goes on throughout the series though is not even close to the main storyline.**

**Highschool DxD has three supernatural sides. Angels, originally lead by the Christian God, Fallen Angels, led by ****Arakiel (I think. He is an actual biblical fallen angel though I think they changed his name a bit in the anime) and devils, led by the Four Satans, with the leader of them being given the title Lucifer after the original died in the Great War.**

**The key super-hot chick is Rias, with crimson hair, a busty body and a lack of modesty when sleeping, she may as well be called Erza v2.0; except her normal personality is far less aggressive. She leads your faction, which are devils after you become one.**

**And now we get to the truly greatest part of the series: The pairing is a harem, yes a proper harem. Well, actually for the first twelve episodes (all that have being animated) the pairing is Issei/Rias with Issei being a pervert to everyone else. But the anime only does the first two volumes of an eleven/ twelve book Japanese series. You got it; it's based off proper books! And yah, it's pretty much dead accurate. Also Issei from day one says he wants to be a harem king. As for the rest of the girls, they are all classic characters. Explaining them and their interactions with each other is a waste of time. Watch it, most of us could sympathize with Issei's problems in high school lolz.**

**Finally, the music is actually great. I love the theme songs ect. But the character interaction really set this apart. First anime in a long time that has made me laugh and cry. Watch it! **


	17. The Crimson Fucker

**Hey guys here is the new chapter and the last one that is purely FF7. Next Chapter is going to be in Fairy Tail and will be updated a lot sooner. The only reason I have taken this long is obviously final exams, Asian gf and my grandparents visiting for Christmas. Hopefully I'll have the new chapter done in time for Christmas (Which is on the 26****th**** for me motherfuckers, since the final episode of Hell Ultimate comes out!) Here's the new chap guys! Btw I'll be doing some major spell checks with all my chaps in order to fix some stuff. See bottom for more details…**

Naruto smiled genuinely at the electronically submitted reports that his Akatsuki spy network sent in. Written paperwork no longer existed for him! It was a fucking miracle!

One of the consistent memories of all the Jinchuuriki that he had absorbed was the hell that is paperwork; being done by their specific Kage. Naruto on the other hand had a couple of single page military reports sent straight to his datapad.

Events around the world were shaping up to being exactly as he had anticipated save one thing: a new member of SOLDIER, 3rd Class Zack Fair, who Madara had sent his master's (Angeal's) sword to.

Zack had encountered Aerith in the Upper City selling flowers. Seeing a perfect way the gain intelligence from SOLDIER itself (the only hole in his intelligence network), Naruto had instructed Aerith to seduce Zack. However Ifaina had threatened him with a year on the couch unless he gave their girl a chance for a future relationship. So Naruto had elaborated with Aerith, saying that she was more than welcome to try actually dating the young member of SOLDIER so long as they got some regular information. But he did add that if she wanted to come clean with him that she should first talk to him about it so his and Ifaina's plans can be adjusted.

Ifaina had being very helpful in organising Avalanche here in the city of Midgar and actually viewed that big lug Barret as a naughty son, much to the grown man's horror as she constantly swatted him on his arm with her fold-up silk fan. With the twins already sixteen Ifaina had experienced something of an early empty nest syndrome and Marlene was there to fill the gap. The later was probably the reason she swatted the former…

Naruto was also beginning to suffer from the deadly bored-as-fuck syndrome that usually ended in a planet being vaporised. But on this fateful day, an Akatsuki cell sent in an early report. The report told of a mysterious structure in the middle of a forest known as the Temple of the Ancients. Intrigued, Naruto had assigned all Akatsuki cells currently on standby to search for the Keystone, which was the key to opening the temple.

One week later and the results came through, Dio, the owner of the Gold Saucer had it and was offering it to someone who could complete his arena challenge. Not only that, but the Akatsuki cell that had infiltrated the Gold Saucer also hacked their computers and told him that a very powerful move called Omnislash was being offered for a ridiculous amount of battle points. Knowing that little Rosso would be very interested in such a move; Naruto began to organize a family outing.

The true genius of the Gold Saucer was the fact that is offered something for everyone. Telling Rosso that this was both work and pleasure trip (which in Rosso speak means killing things) eliminated the strongest of the non-existent protest. Who wouldn't want to go to the Golden Saucer after all? Ifaina's only condition was that Marlene come too, there were some sweet arcade games for the little girl to play. That Ifaina offered to babysit Marlene herself was just icing on the cake.

Aerith had the funniest reaction, getting on her hands and knees and begging her father to allow her to bring Zack with them on the date. Naruto normally would have no problem with this, but Zack was a very large security risk now that Rosso was entering a combat situation and the fact that he would be the first Shinra employee to see all of Shinra's most wanted family together. Only by promising to her father to keep Zack away from the arena at all costs did he allow her to bring him. Naruto was obviously going to oversee the military operation (read: cheer his little girl on) taking place in the arena.

On the Avalanche side of things, Ifaina had convinced Barret that since not only was his little girl safe but she was out of the city entirely; it was the perfect time for Avalanche to go truly active and start blowing up reactors ahead of schedule.

The man didn't need much convincing and soon began to plan out a series of attacks with his crew. This would also conveniently blow up a smokescreen for his family, taking away suspicion from them and probably reassigning Zack to deal with Avalanche. With Zack reassigned, he could take his family on a trip to the Temple of the Ancients whilst Shinra was scrambling to respond to the Avalanche attacks.

They could even play it up to Zack as an evacuation from a potential zed zone; maybe even secure Shinra transport out of the city. The irony of using Shinra to evacuate the terrorists they were looking for was not lost on him. But first things first…

At the Gold Saucer…

"Marlene I don't think your father would approve of you playing those games!" Ifaina scolded the girl who seemed to not be paying attention. Instead of playing the tame girly game Ifaina had seen called Mog House, Marlene went straight for the Speed Square game, which to Ifaina looked like an early version GTA (assuming she knew what it was).

Ifaina was suddenly hit with a horrific version: of Marlene as a biker chick, tiny leather bottoms and all. She only had one thought before she fainted comically; 'Barret's going to kill me…'

At the Battle Square…

Dio was sweating heavily as he watched this red-haired demon slaughter her way through his monsters with only attacks due to the restrictions placed on her. It didn't seem to be slowing her down any. And her 'suspiciously young' father cheering her on didn't inspire any confidence from him either. That man looked like he could snap him in half; him, the great Dio!

'_What is he feeding his daughter?'_ Dio started crying as he watched Rosso tear a dragon's head off with her free left hand. _'And that's round seven. *Sob* I got to get tougher monsters! Dragons just aren't cutting it anymore!'_ Half an hour later and it was over; Rosso walked away with both Omnislash and the Keystone.

When they both sought out their remaining family they found many amusing sights. Ifaina was crying her eyes out as Marlene had somehow gotten her first tattoo whilst she was unconscious. And Aerith arrived from her date with blood-stained hands and a creepy little smile. Everyone seemed blind to the blood and they all left the Gold Saucer together. On the ride back Naruto finally asked the question when they realised they were missing a person. "Hey Aerith, what happened to what's-his-name, that spiky-haired boy?"

Aerith giggled airily and covered her mouth with her sleeve, since her hands were bloody. "Oh you know daddy, I asked his to kiss me, he said no; and now he won't bother me again."

Naruto nodded. That sounded reasonable…

Back at the Gold Saucer…

"Mmmmmm!" Zack found himself hanging by ropes of thorny vines, lashed securely to the bottom of the very carriage he and Aerith had their date on not an hour ago. Did he mention that the thorns were bleeding him dry and there was one spearing his tongue and another crawling towards his crotch? He also had a lovely view of a straight drop all the way down to the desert floor…

Zack began crying painful tears, _'Why me? How was I supposed to know that Aerith would take exception to me refusing to kiss her?!'_

…Zack obviously had no experience with women.

In Nibelheim… 

Cloud had a large frown on his face; he couldn't shake off the feeling that he was missing out on some very important events happening outside Nibelheim. Then Tifa's giant pillows wrapped around his dick and Cloud realised he couldn't give a fuck.

Back with our favourite family…

Naruto had finally managed to convince his wife that it was time for some father daughter bonding with his other daughter. The fact that they were going to be exploring some Ancient temple awoke the archaeologist in Aerith and that finally caused the Ifaina's (admittedly weak) resistance to crumble.

What he didn't mention to his daughter was the fact that Barret was on the warpath when his young _innocent_ daughter came home with a tattoo saying 'Biker's' just above her butt. Naruto wished his wife luck and got her to update her will before hightailing it out of the potential war zone. The original plan of getting a Shinra escort had been long forgotten at this point; along with Zack.

At the Temple of the Ancients…

Naruto, having never seen a Mayan temple before, found the exterior design of the Temple of the Ancients to be fascinating. But the inside was absolutely amazing.

'_It's a maze, a three-dimensional, reality-bending maze. In-fucking-credible.'_

Naruto marvelled at the fact that stone stairs leading up to stone archways would instead become sideways stairs leading _across_ a horizontal wall. Looking up, Naruto confirmed that there stairs leading across the ceiling in the same manner. If anything, Aerith's sense of wonder even surpassed his. Looking at his daughter, Naruto made a snap decision to make this their new home. "Aerith honey, how would you feel about living here forever?" The radiant smile she gave him answered his question.

'_Now all that's left to do it get Jenova and finish off Shinra. Actually, I think it's time for Akatsuki to come out into the open and enact all-out war against Shinra.'_ This was the moment Naruto had being waiting for, since it allows him to use his favourite movie quote ever. Naruto spoke into his datapad, "Execute Order 66." Those words, taken from the Star Wars movie he watched, sent a set of final instructions to all Akatsuki members as well as Avalanche members. Those words reached the Ninja of Wutai and almost in union, all Shinra representatives had their throats slit.

Yuffie Kisaragi had being trained almost as soon as she could walk in order to carry out Order 66 along with her brethren Shinobi.

The final war against Shinra was about to begin.

Barret's recent attack on the mako reactor in Midgar would no doubt focus President Shinra's eyes onto Midgar, providing that valuable window of surprise needed to kick this global rebellion into high gear. As for his family, Ifaina sold the bar to Barret for next to nothing and caught a hidden transport out of the city along with his daughter Rosso.

Ifaina informed Barret only now, over the phone and on a transport away, of Order 66 and his role as a distraction. He was notably ticked off but accepted the fact that he had to look out for Marlene's future (by not dying) so Ifaina recommended Barret batten down the hatches and retreat to the hidden cellar of Seventh Heaven in order to wait out the all-out war. Barret obviously refused and that was his choice; he was a grown man after all. Ifaina did threaten to castrate him if anything happened to Marlene though. 

Whilst a global conflict was being fought, the town of Nibelheim was strangely enough, completely untouched by all forms of conflict. Exactly how Naruto had planned. Aerith was enamoured by the secrets of the Temple of the Ancients so Naruto deemed it safe for Madara to once again come out to play. He created a Buu Clone that took the form of Madara, which then used Instant Transmition to appear at the entrance to the town of Nibelheim. Naruto himself settled down and began setting up their future accommodation with Aerith. Ironically, even with Buu's legendary impatience, he simply found the reality bending stairs far too fascinating. He was overcome with the childish need to run as fast as he could up as many stairs as he could in order to get completely lost. Being Majin Naruto Buu, he acted on those impulses…

With Madara at Nibelheim…

Madara arrived at the peaceful town dominated by a giant windmill in the centre. The people lived on, unaware that they were an island of peace in a war that consumed the world. Moving further in he began to hear noises coming from the house across to his right. If this was purely Madara then he would have ignored the noises and continued on with his mission. But since this had Buu as the dominant personality he walked towards the house. Although the people making the noise weren't actually being very loud (he just had super hearing) Madara still retained his curiosity and looked in through the window at the front of the house.

No luck, it appeared that the sounds were coming from the second story. _'That makes it slightly trickier.'_ Madara channelled his Buu sensing ability and made sure that he was alone. _'Two people in the house and no one close by, perfect. Heh, I feel like a stalker.'_ Madara grew a small tree below him to lift him up towards the second story window. Peeking through he was just in time to see a large pair of breasts being pressed against the same window he was looking through. Thankfully the black-haired teen who was having her brains fucked out had her eyes closed and thus didn't see Madara jump off and shrink the tree he was standing on. Since Madara always had his Sharingan on the image was permanently burned into his memory. _'The star of my new Icha Icha series is born! Hehehe, time to find out her name… Damn it Naruto concentrate! Get back into the Madara character… Hello what's this? A sleeping power besides Jenova is here? Well well, this is getting to be an interesting trip indeed.'_

Madara vanished and appeared in front of the mansion where he sensed the new sleeping power. Using Nero the Sable's power he faded into darkness. He rose out of the darkness cast from the shadow of what appeared to be a coffin. _'Please be a vampire chick please be a vampire chick please be a vampire chick please be a vampire chick…'_ The lid of the coffin burst open and out flew a red clothed, black haired, handsome male. _'Damn you Kami WHY?!'_

The man introduced himself as Vincent Valentine and proceeded to go into and angst fill monologue speech before Madara snapped him out of it and told him the current state of the world.

"So you mean Shinra is almost gone?" Vincent couldn't hide his surprise. "And your apprentice created Akatsuki and is leading Avalanche?" Madara nodded. "What about Sephiroth?"

Madara grinned. "Taken care of; ironically the only being left that could bother you is Hojo and Jenova. And guess who sent Jenova right here…?" Madara grinned bloodthirstily.

Vincent blinked – which was as close as he could get to gaping – "Here?" Vincent checked the materia on his gun. "You want help killing it?"

Madara shook his head. "My apprentice's daughter, Rosso, has being put through the Majin program; Wutai's version of SOLDIER but using proper Ancient cells rather than Jenova cells. The problem with Jenova cells is Jenova's Will is in every one of them. So we are here to control the source of Jenova's Will, Jenova herself. If that proves impossible then by all means blow her fucking head off."

Vincent blinked, "Control Jenova? How; and how could you be absolutely sure?" Vincent felt like this was a bad idea but on the other hand this genius and his apprentice seemed to be running circles around Shinra. They deserved the benefit of the doubt.

Madara smiled mysteriously. "You'll see. Come on, let's move." Leaving a Buu clone without Vincent knowing, Buu grabbed his shoulder and shadow teleported them both towards the Nibelheim Reactor.

When they arrived Madara was slightly strained. It appeared that either his shadow teleport was incompatible with other people or it was just incompatible with Vincent. As the started walking up the stairs towards the reactor entrance the guards on duty sounded the alarm. A siren blared and the reactor went into lockdown. Massive airtight steel doors came crashing down and across the entrance to the reactor. Madara looked at Vincent as they ascended the stairs shoulder to shoulder. "You got that or me?" Vincent smirked and began glowing with a purple and red aura. "**I got this.**" With a flash of red and purple light Vincent transformed into a massive beast that looked like a miniature Behemoth.

The beast roared before lowering its head and charging. Two foot thick steel reinforced doors met Galian Beast. The doors buckled like tinfoil but still held. The beast roared before sending the doors flying into the reactor with a swipe. Transforming back, Vincent looked back to see Madara grinning. "Well then Mr Show-off, guess I'll have to match your bet." Madara walked through the entrance and in front of Vincent before he began forming hand signs. Taking a deep breath he yelled out, "Katon: Great Fire Annihilation!" before breathing out a massive stream of fire that took the form of a wall. It swept through the inside of the reactor and burnt everything but the metal walls to ash; including the three dozen armed Shinra personal that stood in their way. Vincent blinked. "You're not normal either are you?" before following him deeper into the reactor.

Madara blinked. "Forgot that you don't know; there were similar experiments to the S experiment that you know as Sephiroth. In the end there were three super SOLDIERs: Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth. I made them all my bitches in a three versus one fight."

Vincent froze, frankly shocked. Madara jumped down a couple of stories before heading into the inner chambers of the reactor. Vincent shook himself before following. He found Madara looking through the windows of one of these strange metal pods. "Kin of yours?" Madara asked without looking away from the window. Vincent suddenly got a horrible feeling before gliding towards the nearest pod. Looking through it took all his mental control not to scream in anger. He simply spoke; "Yeah, unfortunately. Hojo's work I think."

Madara simply made a noncommittal sound before beginning a small lecture. "I recognize a bit of this technology. These are modified Materia pods, where mako is condensed and turned into Materia. All Hojo has done is add a living creature to the pod. Not very original is he." Madara turned away, frowning. "But why…? Jenova is here, is he planning on making SOLDIER monsters? What for? Or is he attempting to prove his Reunion theory? Yes that seems far more likely."

Vincent looked up at Madara, "Reunion Theory?" But his question was waved off by Madara. "Not important at this point in time. I'll tell you once we're off this metal rock and have blown both this place and the mansion sky high. Now come on, we're going to meet my apprentice's future wife."

Vincent nodded.

'…'

"WHAT!"

**Sup guys ok spell checks. People (cough one person cough) have pointed out to me that it is actually Cetra rather than Centra. I have being calling the Ancient Centra since I got this game at age seven. I actually like my spelling better and it actually sounds a lot more epic and makes more sense (to me then Cetra). The Ancients are the centre of everything in the game, everything revolves around them. So I actually think my name is better and makes a lot more sense (not to mention easier to remember) then the cannon Cetra. Do you guys think I should change it to cannon or keep it my way?**

**Now this one I won't change unless we have a massive amount of complaints (haven't had one; no one's caught this one). Ifaina is actually spelt Ifalna. But fuck me if Ifaina doesn't sound far more feminine the Ifalna. To show you I am going to spell it like I say it. "I – fAin-a". Now doesn't that sound much better then "I – fal – na". I sure as hell think it does. What do you guys think? **


	18. Attention Unwashed Masses! fairytail

Vincent accompanied Madara up towards the inner chamber christened 'Jenova' in large capital letters. The chamber was sealed, so Naruto punched it, shattering the cold steel like it was made of glass. They proceeded onwards and came across a steel statue of a woman.  
Vincent checked it out. "This it?"

Madara shook his head. "Don't be stupid. This one's a fake. Shinra Tensei!" Madara swatted his left hand to the right. Like a giant metal fly, the statue was shorn off and thrown to the side, crashing and denting the metal wall of the Jenova chamber.

With the steel fake gone, the real Jenova was revealed. With silver-grey skin, an eye in place of her right nipple and another glowing red right eye, at first glance Jenova didn't look like she was going to win any beauty contests. Not to mention the fact that although she had beautiful white hair she was missing the top part of her skull, allowing her brain to be visible.

She also had fleshy appendages coming out of her shoulder blades that looked like cruel imitations of wings. In a somewhat ironic twist of fate her facial structure was the perfect shape and was absolutely gorgeous. She looked the part of a real fallen angel, cursed with real demonic and horrifying appendages whilst still maintaining trace amounts of beauty.

Madara grinned, "It's a good thing she's a shapeshifter or else my apprentice would reject her for looks alone. Alright, let's get started." Madara raised his right hand, "Wood Release: Cutting Technique!"  
Vincent watched as Madara launched a spike of wood at Jenova. The spike easily penetrated the glass and entered the chest of Jenova. Madara's eyes changed to his Rinnegan and he began focussing on Jenova.

"What are you trying to do?" Vincent asked, looking a little lost.  
Madara responded without moving from his position or changing his expression at all. "A reverse of what Jenova does. I am implanting her with my cells then forcefully taking control of her. A side benefit is that fact that I am also forcing her to create a more attractive form for my apprentice."

Madara frowned now. He was winning the battle of wills against Jenova; but now the alien had tried to use his connection with Sephiroth like some sort of backdoor to his defences. _'That'll never do. Time to bite the proverbial bullet and fully absorb the Jenova cells within me.'_ Although Majin Naruto Buu and through him Madara had beaten and absorbed Sephiroth, all they got was the man's knowledge. To absorb him further would cause them to accept Jenova cells too, something they weren't wilingl to accept until this exact moment.

_'Time to turn this backdoor into a two pronged attack; sorry Jenova honey but you are mine!'_ Madara fully absorbed Sephiroth's powers and crushed Jenova's resistance, taking complete control of her.  
As a result the branch Madara had fired at Jenova's chest fell away, the plant inside her now completely bonding to her internal organs. Madara used it to send a message to Jenova's cells, telling them that is was time for an overhaul. He then allowed his Rinnegan to fade back into his natural Sharingan before turning back to Vincent. "I was successful in my endeavour. Even as we speak Jenova's cells are reinventing her appearance. Soon, the only person left on the stain of a planet left to kill will be Hojo."

Vincent nodded, surprised at this man's power. "Are we done here?" He pointed back at Jenova, whose flesh seemed to stretch and warp at they watched, already covering her brain at the top of her skull.  
Madara nodded, the Buu clone that he had left in Shinra Manor had already created Shadow Clones that had read out the entire manor's basement level with their photographic memory thanks to the Sharingan.

"My Akatsuki associates have already rigged up the manor; all we have to do is the same here and we're done. Jenova's transformation should be done by then anyway." Vincent nodded at Madara's speech and they got started.

When they were done with laying out all the explosives Madara called Jenova out. Vincent could hardly believe that this was the same thing that he had seen. It was naked despite its ability to clothe itself with clothing produced from its own flesh. Its heavy CC cup breasts now had two perfectly formed nipples and all of its dainty limbs were formed and correctly proportioned. The two fleshy grows that once looked like crude wings from its shoulder blades had now sprouted and lengthened, turning into flesh-coloured…butterfly wings?

Vincent looked incredulously at Madara, gesturing wordlessly at the wings. Madara smiled and explained the design: "Believe it or not Vincent, the wing design was already there. Those fleshy growths were full of swirls and spots; all I really had to do was stretch them out to make the wings thin enough for the correct size. The butterfly design almost made itself."

Vincent blinked. Now that he thought about it those wing designs did look familiar but he had previously chalked it up to being identical to those of a butterfly he had seen before. He only now remembered that he hadn't seen a butterfly in decades. Of course Jenova's wings seemed to be made of stretched skin which combined with her silk white hair made her look like an eerie version of the Queen of the Fae. Her single, still-glowing-red left eye enhanced that image. Despite having a fully formed right eye socket that eye was still perpetually closed and partially covered by her long hair. Jenova opened its mouth and spoke its first words in over millennia:

"**Na-ru-to**..."

Madara grinned, "It seems the mental overwrite was a success. Jenova, seek out Naruto." Jenova nodded and with a flap of its wings, took off into the air. Madara then turned to Vincent, "Feel like paying Hojo a visit?" Vincent smiled and loaded Cerberus.

* * *

Zack finally got himself free of the devil plant Aerith had left him in only to see on the televisions around the Gold Saucer the all-out war against Shinra. Deciding to cut his losses with that sinking ship, Zack decided that a life in the Golden Saucer, doing the Battle Square challenges, didn't sound that bad. He withdrew his savings and took the SOLDIER early retirement plan, which he used to purchase a lifetime ticket to the Gold Saucer. Over the next couple of years he would carve himself a nice living in the place and even got married to Dio's supermodel daughter.

* * *

The armoured convoy containing President Shinra and his son Rufus Shinra was blown up by some well-placed paper bombs by Madara and the survivors – which included the soon to be late President and his son – were slaughtered by Vincent in his Chaos form. An almost giddy Vincent followed Madara into the city of Midgar to find their ultimate target: Hojo.

Instead of some death-defying ultimate battle against a mad scientist who had injected himself with mako juice and Jenova cells, Hojo was killed from a tower by the sniper rifle Hydra; wielded by the sharpshooter Vincent Valentine. Anticlimactic? Yes. Unexpected? Not really; Hojo wasn't someone who could be praised for his situational awareness.

A month later and it was all over...

Jenova had integrated herself into Naruto's family as a new wife and gave Rosso a nice dose of her cells. Of course Rosso suffered from the same dose of crippling boredom that her father suffered from since there were no more strong opponents to fight sans Vincent. And he had become part of the family so she couldn't fight him to the death. In other news, turns out little Yuffie had performed magnificently in the blitzkrieg against Shinra and was even now exploring ancient ruins in search for rare materia. Naruto idly wondered if everyone with the cells of the Ancients in them was fascinated with ancient forgotten ruins.

He decided it was time to come completely clean with his family about who he and Madara really were. Considering that both his wives were from races with similar interplanetary lifestyles their reaction to him being a dimension-traveling space ninja was relatively tame. But he spent most of the time on the couch when he revealed that he had two more girlfriends sealed in him. Something about 'setting a bad example for our daughters' or some such nonsense, Naruto wasn't paying attention at the time **(Typical man lolz)**.

Speaking of relationships, Naruto was almost certain that Vincent and his daughter Rosso would have gotten together but in hindsight it was obviously not meant to be. The man was decades older than everyone and had suffered a personal loss. He would need to find a kindred spirit in order to start up romance again.

They were still living in the Temple of the Ancients and Buu had recently found this great 'miniaturising' function that allowed their home to fit in the palm of his hand. Naruto marvelled at the Ancient's genius; who would have thought that they'd invented the world's first mobile home!

Now that they all had a place to live, Naruto decided to take his whole extended family with him and enter a new world. He stored their home inside his body, and with a wave of his hand he opened a portal to another dimension.

He turned to Vincent, "You know we're not coming back right? Sure you don't want to stay?"  
Vincent nodded, "There is nothing left for me here." Getting his final confirmations from his family, they said farewell to their friends, little Yuffie was crying, and ventured out into the new world.

In Earthland…

A black portal opened up and Naruto, Ifaina, Rosso, Vincent, Jenova and Aerith all stepped out into the new world. They currently appeared to be in a temperate forest, where the hard ground had not quite being converted into soft spongy moss yet.

Naruto immediately sensed something off about this world but first decided to get his two girlfriends out of stasis. Feeling a little theatrical, he smashed his palm against the hard ground they were on and began using the Mokuton. Right in front of the group grew two massive flower buds, each growing straight out of the ground until they were the size of a person. These green, leafy buds matured into a pair of giant pink blossoms that bloomed, revealing Raven and Terra standing in them.

Vincent, or rather Chaos, instantly zoomed in on Raven, sensing her dark nature. That was of course until Naruto gave him a brutal gut shot, sending him straight through eight tree trunks.  
"Remember Vincent, she's mine!" He looked back a Terra and Raven, both who were examining his family in minute detail. "Oh fuck me…"

One explanation/tentacle rape/earthquake later…

Naruto's still groaning body was left buried in a nearby forested hillside whilst Raven and Terra were all smiles again. Both Aerith and Ifaina were frowning as they examined this world they were in. Both turned to the two teenage girls to confirm their suspicions.

"Raven, Terra, do you sense it?" Ifaina asked. Raven nodded whilst Terra shook her head in a negative.  
"This world has an extreme excess of magic, almost as if it's a magical plane of existence." Aerith explained her mother's question before Raven turned to Ifaina for an explanation. "Do you think that this world's magical users tore open a Rift?"

But Ifaina shook her head. "This world is still full of unmodified life. I can sense the Lifestream and it's doing fine. Whatever the state of the world it appears to be natural." At Raven's questioning look, Ifaina elaborated.  
"If there's one thing our home world has taught us, it's that magic and life are interconnected. Unmodified life means unmodified magic. However, by unmodified I mean the norm for this world and for all I know the norm for this world is two-headed lizard men." Here Ifaina paused to make sure that Raven had taken in the information before continuing.

"If there were large groups of people creating magical bioweapons then when they died I would feel their taint in the Lifestream. However, with this world having such a massive surplus of magic I think that a large amount of people would be able to use magic like you and I. There may be full blown magical wars." Both Raven and Ifaina shivered at the thought.

Naruto heard their conversation and frowned. Like hell was he just going to enact the same old shit but in a different setting. He created hundreds of shadow clones who he instructed to gather intelligence. He then asked Aerith to help him construct a manor to house them. He also created a Buu clone which he used to turn miscellaneous objects into furnishing for the house. His family were not going to be roughing it now that they didn't have to hide their abilities if Ifaina's conclusions were true.

The next day his shadow clones dispelled themselves to reveal a wealth of information. This land of Fiore was indeed full of magic. Mages gathered together to form guilds, similar to mini versions of what happened in Naruto's home world. And now that he knew what they could pose as, there was no need to hide their real home (the Temple of the Ancients) any more. Naruto woke up his extended family with a grin and a plan. "We are going to form a guild."

* * *

Eleven years later…

There were many questions surrounding the origins of the mysterious guild Akatsuki. Its founding member, Madara Uchiha, simply appeared onto the world stage and went on to crush one of the strongest members of the Ten Wizard Saints. After assuming the title of Wizard Saint (Some dark rumours had surfaced on how he had threatened the entire Magic Council to grant him the title without explaining his origins) he went on to create the Akatsuki before adopting its first member, the orphaned baby Naruto Uzumaki.

The man then went on a recruiting spree, with talented mages seemingly sprouting out of the ground for him. Eleven years later, its first two, now eleven years old, child recruits completely obliterated the Tower of Heaven…

**The Tower of Heaven**

"Yare yare Sephiroth; that is one big tower," Naruto was having far too much fun being eleven years old again. When they had first started out in this new world Jenova had been a 'little' pissed off that he had absorbed Sephiroth; and had demanded retribution. Rather than refuse, Naruto asked her if she wanted to have another child.

Everyone was shocked at this statement but Naruto pressed on. He told Jenova that this could truly be her son, and if she enjoyed Sephiroth that much there was no reason she couldn't truly give birth to him with the same physical appearance and name as the old one. And this one wouldn't be bat shit crazy in the end; since he would have his real parents all his life. With some subtle manipulation – read using his cells to actually make Jenova a non-genocidal alien and actually priorities being a mother – she agreed.

However their relationship as father and son was far from normal. A year after Sephiroth v2.0 was born Naruto had done some scouting and found that this world was in the midst of a very interesting period: Mages were been born left right and centre with extreme amounts of potential; and some were even being raised by dragons. Every single Z fighter and villain had extreme amounts of respect for the power of dragons, so even if these dragons were not nearly as strong those from his home dimension, he was still interested.

So Naruto decided to craft himself two identities: One was Madara, the founder of the Akatsuki Guild. The other was his adopted son, Naruto Uzumaki.  
This was all explained to their child Sephiroth when he was old enough to understand properly. The boy was terribly confused at first but the problem was solved by saying that he should continue to act like his father and his friend were two different people.

Naruto of course took on his older form in private. The girls certainly shared their kawaii moments with the younger Naruto.  
"Hmmm you say something?" Sephiroth gave him a glance before looking back at the tower. Naruto sweat-dropped, _'How the hell did a bit of Kakashi get in there? Damn Fourth Hokage…'_

Five minutes later…

**"Attention unwashed masses; this is your better speaking. Would all the slaves please turn their attention to the northernmost exits and proceed there in a dignified and orderly fashion. Would all slavers please remain behind for an emergency meeting, as this building has been scheduled for emergency demolition due to unsafe building practices. Thank you."**

Naruto grinned as he turned off the microphone to the intercom system. Turning back to the room he was in; he addressed the twenty eviscerated bodies in therewith him. "Heh, I wonder what they're saying downstairs…"

_'What the fuck?'_ Was the thought running through both the slaves and slavers. Before the slavers could begin their shock treatment to reestablish order, a blond boy smashed straight through the intercom room and flew out into the void.

In what appeared to be slow motion he fell twenty stories, ginning all the way down. Rob gasped and ran desperately towards the boy, but he knew deep down he would arrive too late. The shirtless boy smashed into the ground and unleashed a massive shockwave of magical energy along with a dust cloud.

Rob's eyes widened. _'That's Makarov's level, how can a boy so young have such magical power?'_ From the dust cloud two red pinpricks of light emerged. Rob gasped as he witnessed those strange eyes that he thought had only existed on one person..  
_'Rinnegan; it's real!'_ Many mages had heard about some unstoppable eye magic called the Rinnegan that was wielded by Madara but most thought that is was just a hoax.

_An eye magic that could bring back or create life?' _Such a magic only existed in the realm of fantasy; or Zeref. Still rumors had continued to persist; even the dark mages is this very tower had talked about it.

_'A rippled pattern along the eye, glowing with power; who are you? You are not Madara!'_ This one was different, although Rob had no idea. This Rinnegan was red with just three tomoe in the first ripple.

Evidently the dark mages didn't care about the magical power the kid was releasing. They all charged at him stupidly. It happened in an instant; a blur, a flash of black and silver, and they all dropped to the floor. The Rinnegan wielder however, never moved.

In a flash, a boy with long silver hair appeared. In his left hand he held a long katana that was a foot longer than the boy's body, held in a reverse grip. The sword cracked before shattering and the crouching boy seemed to frown before standing tall.

Rob gaped, what he thought was a black feathered cape turned out to be a black wing coming out of the boy's right shoulder.  
"Yo, Masamune broke, Naruto," the boy spoke is a cold voice.

"Yare yare, it couldn't be helped Sephiroth. It was a rushed work and you are still too young to use Masamune's full power. Anyway, it served its purpose: You did cut the spinal cords of every dark mage in this room with it; going past their magical defenses."

Sephiroth only nods coldly. Rob saw that Sephiroth had cold green eyes with slit pupils like a cat. Naruto just kept on talking, "Anyway, how was the Aera magic? You enjoy the speed it grants?"

Naruto grinned like a Cheshire cat and they all saw Sephiroth's wing dissolve away. "The more magic I put into it, the faster I go: It is a magnificent magic." Sephiroth smiled warmly; the first time they saw him show emotion during the entire exchange.

They then both seemed to notice that the slaves were just looking at them. "Oi! Who are you people?" Naruto asked them, causing a massive sweat drop from the slaves. Suddenly he spotted Erza.  
He disappeared in a burst of speed and appeared in front of the young Erza. "Oh my! Fair maiden please accept my gift." Rob was petrified. _'I didn't even see or sense this one.'_

Naruto held up the palm of his hand and they all watched in fascination as a red flower grew and bloomed out of his hand. It was a red magnolia flower. Erza blushed as he put the magnolia flower in her hair. "What is the name of the fair maiden before me?"

They all heard a sound of flesh hitting flesh and saw Sephiroth palming his face. "Honestly Naruto a redhead?"

Naruto turned back indignantly to Sephiroth,"Oi, my father and his father before him all married powerful red-haired mages. And this one's got the potential to be easily S-class." Naruto turned back to the beautiful redhead in front of him. "Ignore him, Sephiroth just hasn't figured out that he's gay yet." "Oi!"

"So what is the name of the fair maiden before me?" Naruto smiled encouragingly at her. Erza smiled sadly, "Erza; just Erza, N-naruto-san." Naruto frowned; then grinned. "I know; your name will be Erza Uzumaki!" They both heard a groan coming from Sephiroth. "You can't marry her yet Naruto! Baka…"

Erza felt like her head would explode from embarrassment. She looked at the shirtless ripped male in front of her and groaned softly. _'Oh kami and want the rub those hard muscles. W-wait a minute; I'm eleven!'_ Erza was comically shaking her head to rid herself of those thoughts.

Naruto looked back at Sephiroth before grinning. "You're right Sephiroth. Very well, Erza Scarlet shall be your temporary name until you become my bride!" Naruto gave her a thumbs-up and smiled like the sun. Erza smiled softly. _'Scarlet huh…'_  
Naruto then leaned closer and whispered into her ear, "That flower will protect you from all poisons and will show you my condition. See you, Erza-chan…" They both disappeared in a flash. Erza's head matched her hair at this point.

Suddenly they all heard another announcement. **"Ehem. Attention unwashed masses; once again a friendly little reminder that this tower will be destroyed in fifteen minutes. Please feel free to panic and run around like headless chickens – Ow! Damn it Sephiroth it was a joke! Ehem, moving on, seriously, get the fuck out of here because in fifteen minutes I am going to level this entire tower with a Shinra Tensei. That is all."**

Erza blinked and began to laugh softly. This was the first time she had laughed since her capture. "Well you heard Naruto-san, let's go!" Rob said, smiling somewhat grimly since from what he had seen, these kids were going to kill every dark mage in there with that attack. On the other hand, they were child slavers…

Fifteen minutes later Rob watched the entire tower be crushed like an ant that had being stepped on. "Almighty push indeed…" All the children were cheering at the Tower's destruction. Erza looked at her reflection on the water, admiring the red magnolia flower that seemed to bond with her hair. "Erza Uzumaki…alright Naruto; I'll marry you in the future." All the slaves set sail away from the hell that was their lives until then.

Two hours later…

"Hello Jellal. Tell me, do you hate dark mages? I think we are going to get along swimmingly…"

Eight years later…

The Akatsuki started to have some big names in it: 'Lilith' Jenova, who uses her Monster Subordination Magic to take control of and summon various monsters. She even enhanced them through an unknown process to outsiders.

Then there is 'Geomancer' Terra, who has publicly sworn to challenge and defeat Jura of the Ten Wizard Saints and become the supreme Earth Mage of Fiore. There was 'Azrael' Sephiroth, one of the three Tenshi no Akatsuki; who were all members of the Ten Wizard Saints.

He was the son of 'Lilith' Jenova and was currently acknowledged as the strongest swordsman in the world. Jellal 'Gabriel' Fernandes was another member of the Tenshi no Akatsuki and was famous for his incredibly powerful Heavenly Body Magic. Unfortunately for the first two Tenshi members, since they were both single and eerily handsome; yaoi fangirls had gotten the idea that they were in a relationship and gossip magazines were now constantly hounding them, searching for evidence to confirm their 'facts'.  
It didn't help that Akatsuki members usually fought in teams of two and they were paired together.

The third and most powerful member of the Tenshi no Akatsuki was Naruto 'Michael' Uzumaki. By far the most mysterious member, he had no team mates and seemed to be a holder-type magic user. But many had seen him uses gravity magic to a colossal degree so many wondered why someone like him would use holder-type magic.

Naruto was also called 'Item-Make" Uzumaki to fellow S-class holder-types due to him using his Craft and Artifact magic to make superior magical weapons for sale. **(By the way guys, apparently Artifact is spelt Artefact in UK spelling. I use UK spelling for almost everything; colour looks far better to me then color; the word just seems far too short. But like hell I am spelling Artifact Artefact. The American way is for once, in my opinion, far superior. I mean, it bloody well sounds like Artifact. Ok, rant over)**

There were a few more noticeable members. Raven was a female dark mage who has also sworn to beat the dark magic user Jose of the Ten Wizard Saints and become the supreme dark magic user. She is paired with her rival Terra.

And Vincent Valentine, an S-class gun magic user who also used Take-Over magic and was the only other 'loner' in the Akatsuki besides Naruto.

The fact that there were four members of the Wizard Saints (Their master, Madara, was also one) in a new guild along with two more members gunning for a place obviously terrified the Magic Council. But every spy they sent simply disappeared without a trace.

That they were all S-class and didn't even bother paying attention to the Council made them even more fearful. The thought of a guild like that going dark was unthinkable, the King would take a personal interest in that case and the council would probably be disbanded. It was fortunate that they only took S-class requests, seemingly content to stay afloat with the money from the rare jobs and the sales of Naruto Uzumaki's items. Speaking of sales…

At Magnolia town… **(Btw holy shit I just realised that they live in the same town as the flower I gave Erza. I was just looking for a cool red flower that wasn't a rose LOL!)**

"Hello Fairy Tail! Is Erza home?" Naruto smashed open the doors of the guild, causing a busty blonde girl to squeal and fall off her bar stool. The rest of Fairy Tail stopped their brawl and watched as a blond man strolled in with Vincent following him in, one looking cocky and the other looking calm and collected.

Certain people in the guild immediately took note of this unique situation. "Oh Naruto you never told me you paired up with Vincent-kun," Mirajane smiled sweetly as she wiped down the bar counter. Naruto scoffed, "Me; pair up with this joker? Please Mirajane I have some standards."

Vincent rolled his eyes behind the blond, causing Mirajane to giggle. For some reason, her Satan Soul was immensely attracted to Vincent, probably because he too was rumoured to have a demonic Take-Over magic. Naruto too, but he only had eyes for Erza and Cana. Speaking of which…

"Oi, Naruto why haven't you bought me a drink yet?" Cana, obviously, said that. Naruto suddenly appeared behind her, grabbed her by her hair and pulled her back into a steaming kiss in front of the entire guild. This caused the grounded Lucy to 'eep' and blush at the open display of affection in front of her. She began to examine the man currently making out with Cana.

He had black and gold boots that had white long pants stuffed in them Genie style. A belt of some sort that she couldn't see clearly kept the pants up. He was shirtless with no gloves on and had a light tan skin tone like Cana's. His hair was long, blond and spiky and his entire body looked carved from marble. _'WAHHHHHHHHH! Why does Cana have a hot boyfriend?'_

They stopped making out and Lucy saw that the man seemed to have an extra long tongue before he turned to face her. And that's when she froze. Hanging from a thin chain around his neck was a very specific medal: the symbol of the Ten Wizard Saints.

"WHAT!"

**Hey there guys sorry for taking so long but you won't believe what a bitch this chapter was. It fought me every step of the way. Now, should I change this to a Fairy Tail/Naruto crossover immediately or should I wait for next chapter? Tell me in your reviews. **

**By the way, lemon marathon chapter next chapter along with an explanation on Naruto's eyes.**

**I am currently finishing summer school (voluntary, didn't fail anything) in uni this week. Then two weeks of uninterrupted writing before Third year uni starts. Wahoo!**

**And now we come to another anime that I found and adore. Future Diary...**

**Someone took Death Note and made it more awesome. For those of you who have been living under a rock, Death Note is an insanely popular anime with the single most intelligent characters we have ever seen. Just by watching it you can feel your IQ growing.**

**However for most of us, Death Note ended when the whole L vs Light thing finished. Everything else was just gay compared to their interactions right? And not to mention, Light had the super hot chick who he treated like shit and never got with, despite the fact that she was super willing. I mean, for real? Another thing i found a bit bland was the fact that every Death Note was the same; meaning you had to rely on characters solely to colour the anime.**

**Introducing Future Diary: Correct every single problem with Death Note. People write certain things in their diaries (electronic diaries mainly). Then one day, future diary entries prop up, written as if by themselves from the future. The stakes?**

**There are twelve future diaries like the twelve hands of a clock. The god of space and time has created a game: Last man standing gets my job.**

**The key character is Yuki, an introvert who writes down everything he observes in his diary. His future diary now tells him the future of everything around him. He is First.**

**Meet Yuno, the crazy stalker bitch with the Yuki dairy, where she writes about Yuki every fifteen minutes.**  
**Yuno happens to be my favourite female character of all time due to her brand of craziness. Only Yuno can sit on a throne in her small clothes with the skulls of her two parents (whom she killed) on either side of her and say, "Yuki..."**

**Romance wise, kissing galore! Yuno forces herself on Yuki multiple times (lolololol) including the first episode. She also hold girls who like Yuki at knife or axe (yes you heard me, she goes axe murderer style) point multiple times in the show. On that prophesied day they do in fact have sex, despite the show being far far far far from perverted.**

**Now guys when you watch this show view it through rose-tinted-glasses like I did: EVERYONE and I do mean EVERYONE gets a happy ending at the end. This is not another Elfen Lied or Death Note guys, despite being dark.**

**The only other thing i can say guys is the anime is slightly censored compared to the manga. This is actually a bit of a blessing for those who don't like gore (and it definitely isn't on Elfen Lied standards even in the manga). Mainly when Yuno stabs/beheads the, ahem, younger generation. In admittedly awesome fight scenes or clever tactics, especially the house of horrors (not the theme park ep, you'll know it when you see it; its actually Death Note smart going on in that ep). LIKE AN ELITE!**

**Now after finishing the last episode and I do mean watch it RIGHT TO THE END AFTER THE CREDITS; you may be thinking, where's my happy ending? Read the last manga chapter, it finishes it off. Why the anime guys didn't just add 5 more minutes of animation to finish the show like the manga did I'll never know.**


	19. Welcome to the New World lemon marathong

Naruto grinned cheekily at Lucy, whose eyes were glued at his Ten Wizard Saints badge. She watched him ordering a drink from Mira before relaxing on his stool, looking totally at home in an outside guild. He grinned impishly before looking at Cana.

Wordlessly, he gestured at her to come over with his free hand.

Cana just grinned before putting down her barrel of beer and sauntering over to him. He wrapped his right arm around her waist and pulled her on top of his lap. He then took another sip of his beer before bringing her into a heady make out session, causing Lucy to blush again and turn away. Before she completely turned away (she would never admit to peeking!) Naruto pulled out a small scroll from his pocket.

Cana evidently had keen eyes even when making out and snagged the scroll from her boyfriend. After making out for about ten seconds she pulled away with a mirror smirk.

"Oh Naruto you made me some presents?" Cana smirked cockily as she spun around and blatantly ground her pants covered ass against her boyfriend's crotch. Lucy blushed (she wasn't peeking; honest!) before looking at the scroll quizzically. It was a small thing and Cana didn't look like the type to appreciate a simple scroll.

This gave her a hint that there was something more to the scroll. Naruto laughed and responded with, "Of course Cana. I have some new cards for our future S-class mage. And some armour for Ezra too. And I finally perfected her eye!" Naruto became more and more animated as he talked shop with Cana.

Lucy remembered that Naruto was known as Item-Make for a reason. He probably did this for free; for his girlfriend - "Of course Cana, we have to talk jewels." Well, there went that theory. Naruto seemed to get even more animated when talking about money. Something the couple seemed to have in common.

Cana just grinned before saying, "Allow me to inspect the merchandise first. You said that these would allow me to pass the S-class exams this year." That got everyone's attention. Cana got off of her boyfriend's lap and handed him back the scroll. Naruto got off of the stool and walked to the centre of the guild. Unrolling the small thing with a finger and a thumb, he channelled some magic into it and caused a poof of smoke to be released. From the smoke he revealed a small deck of cards and… an eye in a glass jar.

"I left the larger scroll outside; it has Ezra's armour in it. Finally completed that tricky Adamantine armour." Naruto handed his small deck of cards to Cana for inspection before picking up the jar with the eye inside. The eye looked to be brown and was floating in preservation fluid. Lucy looked faintly nauseous at the sight and has to ask, "Who is that for Naruto?" Naruto looked up and saw the super-hot chick for what looked like the first time. "Holy crap they're HUGE!"

Lucy blushed but then felt an aura of death. "Lucy! Stop trying to steal my boyfriend!" She spun around and saw Cana holding a massive barrel above her head, murder in her eyes. "B-bu-but - " "No excuses!" Cana smashed a barrel onto Lucy's head, sending her into blissful unconsciousness. A bar fight quickly degenerated from that first blow and Naruto quickly sealed away the fragile eye before to could be damaged. He sped out if he guild hall, yelling out "call me," to Cana before leaving in a blur. Cana grinned evilly; she had successfully swindled the unswindable Naruto! She took a closer look at her cards and screamed in frustration.

On top of each and every card was a symbol that many would assume was just for decoration. It was actually a money seal that she had become intimately familiar with over the years with Naruto being their creator. It sealed away an item's magical properties until the correct amount of jewels was 'paid'. It was paid via touching the wad of bills to the seal. The killer was that they didn't tell you how much you had to pay before the seal was released. That was the real reason that Naruto was unswindable and that they weren't more widely used. No one trusted anyone else but Item-Make Naruto not to scam them.

* * *

Naruto used Instant Transmission to return to the Akatsuki Guild. It was actually the Temple of the Ancients from Gaia; with all its twisting, gravity-defying staircases and rooms.

There were Penrose stairs; chairs and tables on the ceiling, paths across walls and archways that lead to other sides of the guild. It was an impossible twisting place that was testament to the true power of the Ancients.

Non-guild members would get lost and even die if they entered without permission and the entire guild changed its internal size and shape with new members so long as there was an Ancient to operate the thing. And Ifaina was quite content to live and learn in the home of her ancestors.

He gave his first wife a kiss before kissing his other two wives, Raven and Terra. Today was actually the anniversary for all three wives. Of course the years were different but the day and month were the same. And of course he would celebrate this day like he did all the other times: create Buu clones and fuck his wives stupid. Raven turned out to have a pregnancy fetish, and was well and truly showing. She was due in a month. If anything, being pregnant seemed to make her even hornier. But the sex would have to wait for that night.

Terra was a bit of a wild and unusual child like himself; and actually had little to no interest in having children of her own. She had blossomed by having an attainable goal against an honourable opponent: Jura of the Ten Wizard Saints. In a couple of moths she said she would try her first attempt; much to her adoring fans' delight. With a fit, strong body of a young woman; that skinny but beautiful orphan girl was now just a memory. Unfortunately for her 'rivalry' with Raven, her breasts never grew past C-cups; causing her to sulk whenever someone brought that up. Before she buried that said person alive.

Raven was always a bombshell; compliments of being a female with demon blood in her. With D-cup breasts and an ass to match, the grey-skinned sorceress would turn the heads of anyone; especially with her unchanged uniform. The fact that she was relatively short made her breasts seem obscenely large. Her uniform was identical in size compared to the original, causing her bust to strain against the black latex and allowing almost half her ass to peak out the side of her bottoms. Of course no one saw said ass due to her cloak covering her behind.

Signalling her mastery of her powers, her cloak was now white instead of blue. The Majin symbol he had used to help her control and supercharge her powers was still proudly displayed on her neck; now completed even beyond the original due to research done by her in her home world and this one. Ironically enough she was jealous of Terra; because she never actually grew any taller; causing Terra to be three inches taller than her with the long legs that she wished she had.

Of course she was now pregnant and due in a month's time, so her stomach bulged obscenely and her breast size increased by half a cup.

His little Rosso was all grown up and had struck out on her own; creating her own dark guild: Crimson Majin. He was so very proud. She even had a cute student, a young girl named Flare Corona.

Aerith had really bloomed in this bright, happy new world; full of nature and magic and free from paranoia and Shinra. She had set out on a world journey to experience everything with her parent's blessing.

Naruto's Sharingan had begun to change over the length of time spent here. Everyone knew that the Sharingan is mutagenic in nature; hell Madara created a space-time ninjutsu Mangekyo Sharingan without any side effects simply by exposing an Uchiha to Senju DNA before the said Uchiha had developed the Mangekyo.

What happened when someone was already the new Sage of the Six Paths (via eating the Juubi), was related to the first one due to being an Uzumaki, absorbed Madara Uchiha (who had everything but the Uzumaki genes) and was now constantly absorbing magic in this new world, like Sage jutsu from his own world. Apparently some sort of super mutated Rinnegan.

It appeared however that he only had access to Rinnegan and basic Sharingan techniques, hence only having three tomoe in a single circle out of three. Oh sure, he could use Madara's abilities fully but he was very interested in what his own eyes could do.

The problem was that with his healing techniques, Kabuto's knowledge of Edo Tensei, the Rinnegan; and his own Uzumaki life-force (which nullified the fatal side-effect of Rinne Tensei); he had no more fear of either himself or his loved ones dying. He had seeded this planet with thousands of pieces of himself so that even is his current body was completely destroyed his soul would always have a body to return to.

And he kept DNA samples of all his loved ones with him at all times. Even should they be completely destroyed, he could simply use Edo Tensei then Rinne Tensei to bring them back to life.

This was why he was turning to Madara's method of giving his eyes to some kid. This kid would have to experience real emotional agony in order to fulfil the Mangekyo requirements for him; which pretty much negated this world. It was far too bright. And unlike Madara, he could leave a piece of himself inside the eyes themselves, to influence the host along the preferred path; rather than rely on an outsider like Obito. But that was all in the far future.

For a being that had access to the most powerful Caster-type magics via Kai blasts that could level planets, these Holder-types fascinated him. For example, the creation of Lacrima was similar to the creation of Materia, except that it didn't hurt the planet. It was a case of having a cake and eating it too that drove him to this type of study. It was the study of these things that lead to his moniker: Item-Make.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Fairy Tail…

"So…Mira. Would you…ah…like to go shopping…?" Vincent was _really_ rusty on the whole dating thing. Otherwise he would have figured out the horror he was about to unleash.

"Of course Vincent! I would love to go shopping with you! Macao, watch the bar for me!"

**Twenty minutes later; outside Fairy Tail…**

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to mourn the death of our fellow male, Vincent Valentine; who was cruelly taken away from us by a demon." All the males of Fairy Tail were acting subdued and dressed in black, even the hyperactive Natsu. Of course, that may be because he was too stupid to realise that this wasn't a real funeral; but no one wanted to tell him that.

Three days later Vincent and Mira appeared, one smiling cheerfully from ear to ear whilst the other one was limping. Of course the idiot Natsu then went on to pester the injured Vincent on how he came back to life. Men just took one look at the smiling Mira and wondered if poor Vincent shouldn't have just stayed dead.

* * *

**At the Crimson Majin Dark Guild…**

Rosso the Crimson, Master of the Dark Guild Crimson Majin was continuing her search for Zeref. Crimson Majin wasn't set up like any other guild in Fiore; it was set up a bit like a Wutai military base. Their trade was information, extortion and blackmail. Assassination missions were rare, and those were carried out personally by her or jointly with her apprentice.

All their members had gone through strict Shinobi training; making them resistant to torture and skilled with hand to hand and weapons. But more importantly, it taught them how to disappear from their fellow mages. The dark mages of her guild was mere cannon fodder that her training program chewed up and spat out as infiltration specialists. Mages who used Transformation magic were in high demand and their entire guild was massively decentralised; so that if key members were removed it wouldn't affect the running of the guild.

It was a very simple system, find whatever blackmail you could about your targets and report your findings back to headquarters. Rosso the Crimson or Flare Corona would then travel there to extort money from the target. It was a 50/50 split of the proceeds between the guild and the person who found the blackmail on the mark. The Guild's money would go towards purchasing better equipment (there were rumours that Rosso knew THE Item-Make) and creating more safe houses.

Fiore was woefully unprepared for such top-notch criminal organisation. And the Guild seal happened to be an actual seal; a loyalty seal to prevent betrayal.

The cost of becoming a member of the Crimson Majin guild was eternal servitude. No one can quit and retire.

Not until Zeref was found and her father could absorb his powers, although Rosso didn't tell anyone that part. As far as the rest of the guild thought: we get paid, so we obey. In fact that motto was displayed above all the doorways of all their members at headquarters. Ninja discipline and secret loyalty seals are what held her guild together, along with a mutual love of money. _'Only Flare and I know the truth, which is this entire setup is to create an information network to search for Zeref; or his body.'_ Already they had infiltrators; dogs sent from the Council to spy on them. It was endlessly amusing to watch as they were branded with loyalty seals and forced to serve their guild to the best of their abilities without disclosing any information back to the Council. Even better, since they were already spies, they already had the necessary training and could begin doing jobs right after basic Shinobi training.

* * *

Naruto was once again trying to search for the large dark power source of the dark mage Zeref. He was having little success. _'Either Zeref really is dead like those idiots at the Tower of Heaven thought or he can disguise his life-force completely; not impossible since he was or is a master of Living and Death magic. Of course, he could also have been sealed…'_

Naruto sighed as he wondered into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. _'What happened to the good old days where I could just fuck shit up? Oh that's right… I got married.'_

"Oh Naruto; your wives are getting lonely. Please keep us company," Naruto heard Ifaina giggle and spun around. _'Best decision ever…'_

**Lemon**

There were three of them, his three wives. Terra, by far the most bisexual of all his wives; with a tight, slim body she looked ravishing wearing nothing. She was lying down on her stomach on the middle of the bed, ass facing towards him and looking over her shoulder; through a curtain of blonde hair, with a single eye shining blue.

Ifaina was lying on the left side of the bed, looking like a confident housewife secure in her sexuality. She wore knee length black leather boots with stilts and nothing else, what Naruto, in his mind, called her 'fuck me' boots. This wasn't an exaggeration, as the brunette beauty that seemed at home with oriental robes and sandals wouldn't be caught dead wearing those boots in public. Naruto had spent years training her in various kinks; she was his first wife after all.

And finally there was Raven. The heavily pregnant hanyou who turned out had a kink for _everything_. She was currently going for the complete black lingerie look. Black fishnet stockings, a semi-transparent black bra and a black G-string. She was on her back, knees bent, breath coming in short gasps as she fucked herself towards an orgasm with the pink dildo he gave her all those years ago. She was moaning hotly, uncaring for the fact that she was eight months pregnant. Her stomach was swollen obscenely, yet her grey skin made her seem dark as sin; like a pregnant succubus moaning for another load. He half expected to see a tail appear beneath her. Raven was currently in a massive fetish mode, and wanted to be fucked everywhere on her pregnant body whilst her breast milk was being drunk. Raven was the last of his wives to finally give in to his sexual advances, even the dildo that came with her to Gaia all those years ago were untouched.

She had been sensorially deprived for years, and that along with watching him bring his two wives to multiple orgasms, combined finally with her demonic heritage; created a monster. This was their anniversary, and exactly one year since Raven had lost her virginity.

"So keen aren't you Terra? I'm surprised that I didn't catch you going down on Ifaina." Naruto grinned cockily as he absorbed his pants, boots and gloves. He walked confidently towards his wives, who were lying down on top of purple satin sheets.

Ifaina smiled and sucked on her left index finger whilst using her right hand to spread herself open to him. "Terra did try, husband, but I was adamant that we wait for you. Of course, our Raven couldn't wait." Raven just moaned hotly as she saw his nine inch long, thick dick pointed at her. He had finally finished training his wives to take such a size.

Naruto grinned before mounting Raven's face, feeding his dick into her dark blue lips. She opened her mouth and let out her pink tongue for him to feel against his dick. Naruto groaned as her wet tongue rubbed against the underside of his dick. He panted as he felt the tightness of Raven's hungry mouth and throat; looking down at her as she took his fat dick further into her mouth; long blue hair radiating out and covering her pillow like a temptress. Her blue eyes bored into his; driving him crazy with lust.

Naruto's powerful hips drove his dick down deep into her throat; so deep that his butt was resting on Raven's breasts as he fucked her sloppy mouth and throat. "I'm cuming you horny succubus! Take it all!" Raven's eyes flashed red as his dick exploded in her mouth and her expert throat swallowed all his cum that came spurting down her throat.

"Not using chocolate milk this time Master?" Terra asked sarcastically as she watched her fellow wife's throat work to swallow his cum. No she wasn't jealous of the half demon's skills. _Really_.

"I swear you use chocolate milk instead of cum one time and your wife never lets you hear the end of it!" That sentence has never being used in the history of the universe until now.

"But don't worry Terra, your turn is next."

Terra just smiled and rested her head back on her pillow. Whilst each of his girls was variable, they all had different tastes. Terra _worshiped_ his masculinity and had minor orgasms just by rubbing herself against his chest.

Naruto floated across to Terra until he was hovering above her back. He then lowered himself, moulding himself against her naked back.

Naruto felt her shiver as her back came in contact with his ripped chest and his thick dick came to rest between her ass cheeks. He began rubbing his dick against her cheeks before lifting her waist up with his hands. His inhuman body control allowed him to control his dick like another arm as he aimed it and thrusting blindly into her pussy.

"Oh fuck Master!" Terra spun her blonde head around and initiated a heady make out session whilst Naruto fucked her into the mattress.

"Do you want my blond children Terra? Do you want lots of blue-eyed, blond-haired children running around?" Naruto drove his dick into the deepest parts of Terra at this angle, actually tapping Terra's cervix.

"Oh fuck yes Master; I wants your hot cum deep in my womb! Master, Master I'm coming!" Terra moaned in joy as her fluttering cervix sealed the tip of his penis inside her deepest part before she forced Naruto to cum deep inside her womb. "Ahhhhhh! Master!"

Terra moaned on last time before collapsing back onto her pillow, panting.

Terra truly did have no interest in having kids with Naruto; and he knew this. That didn't stop them getting really into their games with each other.

He turned to look at his final wife, who was wearing nothing but black knee-length leather boots. She smiled radiantly at him before stretching her legs and bringing them back until they were level with her ears. Lying on her back, she spread her ass cheeks, showing her washed ass to him.

Naruto grinned as she didn't say a word, showing that his 'pleasure = wearing leather boots' conditioning was working well. He smiled and floated over to her, slipping himself into her ass. "You'll be my hot wife forever won't you, Ifaina? You'll want sex forever and ever, right?" Naruto began to fuck her mouth with long tongue whilst his waist did her childbearing hips, his now enlarged dick smashing into her A-spot. Ifaina could only moan helplessly as her strong powerful husband fucked her ass into the soft bed. She wrapped her legs around his neck, making his extended tongue fuck her throat much to her secret delight.

Terra was on her side watching the entire show whilst Raven was half consumed by shadow magic, showing her true demonic appearance. It seemed that the lust floating around in this room was driving her instincts crazy.

With a wordless roar Naruto blasted his cum into Ifaina's ass, her entre body shuddering in a full body orgasm.

**End Lemon**

**Sorry for taking so long guys. Exams on the 14th and 18th so wish me luck!**

**Fucking Type-Moon. I hate you so much for taking over my life! Fate/Stay Night and Zero I am looking at you! And the Unlimited Blade Works movie on youtube!**


	20. The Rumble! Madara vs Acnologia

**Added about 300 hundred words to the end of this chapter as a result of a review. Tell me what you think. Hehehe!**

Jenova was currently peeling back the skin of some captured Lizard Men in a dark underground lab. No she wasn't being extremely petty and inflicting the same pain she felt on an innocent third party. Really. Well, maybe a bit. She did happen to be the only wife without a wedding.

_'Don't judge me; I need my fix of evil! Fuck off and die conscious!'_ And it's not like she wasn't learning a bunch with her surgical research. With a _very_ rusty scalpel. And a saw.

Lizard Men copied a single magic style with a glance and kept it for all their lives. So what happened when you implanted one with a different magic style Lacrima? Answer was unfortunately; a catastrophic failure of all major organs.

Not even a decent mutation. Lacrima implantations were so _boring_ to research.

So she continued to slave away by dissecting the dead bodies to see if maybe the implant was actually successful and just killed the recipient. In that case grafts and bone samples would be taken. She was also dissecting living victims because she enjoyed the sound of their hissing screams.

Now that she had the knowledge of Kabuto, given to her by her husband; she wanted to create super monsters that served as her pets. She believed the official name for magical pets and servants were 'familiars'.

Of course with her Monster Subjugation magic she could just keep the actual vanilla monsters as familiars but those were boring! Everything looked better with a bit of her inside it!

And she was making progress. This current Lizard Man had witnessed a water mage; and had died when she implanted a Lightning Lacrima into him.

_'Success! My first success! A Lightning-Water style of magic has being created! Unfortunately that magic has already dispersed from this corpse so I can't gather it to create a new Lacrima. Still, samples will be collected.'_

At least this result turned out a better then the last result of implanting a Fire Lacrima into a Water Magic Lizard Man; that went _everywhere_.

Jenova threw away her surgical gloves before starting up her computer. Were they breaking some sort of policy regarding cross-dimensional technological importation? Yes. Did they give a fuck? No.

_:Experiment 021_

_Notes: Successful. Success rate is proven to increase when non-opposing elements are crossed inside the subject's body. Unfortunately the subject still expires. Recommend that simultaneous implantation occurs in multiple subjects for 022, followed by immediate extraction of magical energy._

_:Experiment 022_

_Notes: Hypothesis proved correct. New Lacrima was created, labelled Nerve Lacrima. Will take to Item-Make for duplication. Standby for results._

_:Experiment 023_

_Notes: After successful implantation into Lizard Men with no memorised magic, labelled 'Blanks', subjects show a marked increase in synapsis activity , coagulation and blood oxygen levels. It is theorised that if exposed to my cells these Lizard Men may become partially amphibious._

_:Experiment 024_

_Notes: After the successful graft of my own cells into the 10 surviving subject's tails, subjects developed scale patterns and shapes similar to those of an alligator or crocodile on their tails. I have now officially declared this a new species, labelled 'Gators'. All have been overwritten by my cells and exposed to my Monster Subjection magic, leading me to label this entire race domestic and a race of familiars. Awaiting combat trials by Item-Make._

* * *

Naruto sighed as he finished the last of the ten tridents that he had been commissioned to do by Jenova. For free.

_'This is what I get for not officially marrying her in this world. The whole technicality of being legally Madara's wife doesn't seem to be a factor for her. Well, no one said women made sense.'_

These tridents weren't exactly his best work. In fact, these were as much experiments as the Gators that wielded them. Naruto had asked Terra to make ten vertical top-loaded moulds, for liquid steel tridents to be poured down.

Unlike the usual methods employed by Earthland; which added the Lacrima to the readymade weapons, Naruto's newly created Forge magic added it to the molten steel and during the forging itself.

The reason that these current weapons were an experiment was because he usually just added the same magic as the Lacrima he would implant into the weapon. Fire magic added during the forging process and a Fire Lacrima added to the finished product.

This time he was adding water magic to the liquid metal then just pouring it to set in a mould. The moulds were expertly created by Terra to have razor points the moment they cooled down. No grinding stone needed. Of course such a process would be horrifying to any blacksmith worth his salt but he was making tridents not swords. And he would implant the finished product with Lightning Lacrima to see is he couldn't get some unique resonance phenomenon when they were used by the Gators.

Jenova would store them with her magic for later rapid deployment.

Speaking of rapid deployment, the Akatsuki guild was almost fully deployed doing various jobs. There seemed to be an excess of S-class missions currently but Naruto didn't mind; it gave him time to carry out his own experiments with his other magic: Artifact.

* * *

Madara Uchiha was up to his old tricks again. That is, fighting a death match against the most powerful being in the world and attempting to control the world's strongest creature. In this case they were one in the same.

_'Acnologia, the Black Dragon of Zeref. How well do you dance?'_

Madara was standing at the top of the highest tree in a truly massive forest, watching the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse flying high overhead. Considering this thing was this world's equivalent to a Bijuu he wasn't going to show it any mercy. Activating his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan he created his basic skeleton Susanoo and created twenty Yasaka Magatama, curved tomoe-shaped projectiles that he would fire straight at Acnologia.

He also coated them with Ki in order to increase their speed, similar to energy blasts. Twenty 200kg super dense projectiles were flung at Acnologia at Mach 5. They crashed into the flying dragon without exception and they may as well have been pinpricks for all the damage they did. But they did get its attention. Acnologia executed a nosedive straight at the insect that had attacked it; its body parting the clouds due to its speed.

It was hard to truly grasp the size of the dragon until it crashed down on the ground and levelled half the forest from its impact. Madara was impressed; forget the Kyuubi, this thing looked to be near Juubi level strength. Acnologia roared, the shockwave blasting out from it like ground zero of a nuke. The rest of the forest was more than levelled; most of the trees were uprooted. Of course this didn't even move Madara since he was still inside the super-dense Susanoo. The tree he was on, on the other hand, met the same fate of its brethren. The Susanoo Madara was in went flying; but he wasn't uncomfortable. It was merely a change in direction, similar to flying.

When he came close to the ground he extended Susanoo's four arms to dig into the ground, two of the arms forming swords to anchor him and curving trenches doing so. Looking through the dust clouds from the blast, Madara glimpsed Acnologia looking straight at him with those glowing white eyes. He stood up straight and smirked.

"So, we're having a dick fighting contest? Very well, I shall oblige." Forming the required hand signs, Madara called out the name of his jutsu: "Mokuton: Birth of the Dense Woodland!" Trees burst out from the recently destroyed ground and began to regrow the forest. At the same time, massive trunks and branches grew towards Acnologia and attempted to restrain it.

It roared and thrashed with its claws and tail, pulverising the wood and ground around it. Madara simply grinned and formed some more hand signs. "Mokuton: Wood Dragon!"

From the ground burst forth a massive serpentine dragon with an elephant's trunk, wingless yet majestic. It sprung forth and coiled around Acnologia, proving far more durable then the tree branches currently attempting to restrain it. It locked its limbs and body around the great being and brought it down on its side.

For the first time in this fight Madara frowned. _'This thing is just as durable as a Bijuu and resistant to all forms of magic, including sealing and runes.'_ As Madara pondered over the problem Acnologia began to struggle even harder for its freedom. Suddenly Madara grinned as he had an epiphany.

_'Heh, contrary to popular TV shows, having indestructible skin doesn't make you invincible. Muscles are still bruised underneath it and bones can still be broken. If that fails then it's time to take it out from the inside.'_

Mass amounts of excessive blunt force trauma to large immobile objects? Madara was your guy.

"Tengai Shinsei!" Madara dispelled his two Susanoo swords and all three pairs of arms each formed a single hand sign.

A rumbling sound filled the sky as the meteorite came smashing through the atmosphere, piercing the clouds.

The problem with this technique was that it wasn't precise enough to be aimed away from the user. The jutsu user essentially turned themselves into a homing beacon and the meteorite into a guided missile. Certain death followed.

However he now had access to Majin Buu's telekinetic abilities, allowing Madara to guide the first meteorite without fail; straight at Acnologia.

Due to Madara using far more of his concentration on the meteorite, the Wood Dragon had suffered. Acnologia sensed the weakness and roared; beginning to tear through the opposing dragon. But by then it was far too late. Acnologia never even considered looking up; after all, what could harm it?

**BOOOOOOOOM!**

There are no words in the English language that could quite describe the sound of a colossal meteorite hitting the earth. It was as much a vibration and feel as it was a sound. It obliterated everything below it, the trees, the dragons; everything and released a mushroom dust cloud of debries. For shits and gigs Madara called down another one. Acnologia had proven to be nigh indestructible after all.

**BOOOOOOOOM!**

Amazingly, after all that, a shadowy form was still revealed through the dust and flying rubble. It was Acnologia, bleeding only a small amount from its eyes and mouth. Its scales only looked lightly scuffled from all that but Madara's Sharingan told a different story. That dragon was definitely injured. But it was also _definitely_ pissed off.

**ROAR!**

With a swing of its claws and a flap of its wings it blew away the rubble and crushed what was left of the Wood Dragon. The massive black dragon looked at Madara; just looked at him; and conveyed an ancient hatred. Madara used this opportune moment of eye contact to attempt to put the dragon under his control. Madara used his genjutsu and… nothing happened. _'Kami, this thing's immune to controlling jutsu too? Zeref was one smart character I'll give him that.'_

With a burst it took to the sky, its colossal angel-like wings holding it aloft. Madara felt and saw the massive build-up of Eternano in Acnologia's mouth and for once was at a loss for words. _'So this is what creatures that use sage jutsu are capable of in this world. Eternano particles are rapidly gathered from this rich atmosphere and from its body into __**that**__. That's half sage jutsu, half Bijuu Dama. A Breath attack from the Dragon King, Acnologia.'_

Madara's abilities would for once, prove insufficient. There was no way in hell that he could absorb _that_ with Hungry Ghost Path's Fuujutsu Kyuuin. So he would have to cheat. Madara wasn't the only, or even the first super Shinobi that he had absorbed.

One thing you have to know about Acnologia was _big;_ the sort of big where you threw away all your notions of dragons and their sizes. Dragons were supposed to have lizard heads and thin, raptor claws. Acnologia's head was built like a helmet, its arms and legs broad-shouldered and thick. Dragons were supposed to be scaled; its entire body was smooth and reflective, as if made by solid steel.

So with that thing about to unleash its breath, Madara was going to pull off one of his most bullshit combos; courtesy of Minato and Kushina. He unleashed Kushina's Chakra Chains from his back; sending them flying up to bind the dragon's four limbs. The chains that even when Kushina was barely alive held back the Kyuubi was being used by an uninjured Juubi Jinchuuriki. Acnologia wasn't going anywhere. But he didn't bind its wings; Madara wanted the attack to be fired. He formed a wood clone which would wait for the opportune moment.

Acnologia had finally built up its attack. Nothing had being able to even injure the dragon and suddenly this upstart had arrived? It would show him its place.

It fired a white blast of pure Eternano that would destroy an island straight down at Madara. At the same time the wood clone vanished and Madara smiled.

BOOOOOOOOOOM! "RAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Acnologia roared in pain as its own attack was teleported by Minato's Space-Time Barrier to the clone that had applied the Hiraishin seal to the dragon's back. The explosion wiped out the clone and destroyed Acnologia's wing muscles, sending the dragon crashing down.

* * *

Some distance away from the battleground a certain airship was flying in the clouds, observing the battle. Grimoire Heart was a Dark Guild; known as the strongest Dark Guild in the still forming Balam Alliance. Their master, Hades; was an ex-master of Fairy Tail and ridiculously powerful due to the artifact Devil's Heart; which continuously gathered and stored immense amounts of Eternano for Hades to use. Hades opened up this connection by using his Devil Eye, which he usually kept covered with an eye patch. Even passively it increased his ability, durability and froze his age.

Yet even he couldn't keep his composure with the high level magical battle in front of him. _'A Magical Battle, what a joke. It's a clash of gods. This man, this being; summons meteors from the sky and deflects Acnologia's Breath attack with no injuries. So this is the power of Madara Uchiha, Master of the Akatsuki Guild. What a terrifying man.'_

Back at the battlefield, the crashed black dragon struggled to stand. Its arms were shivering in pain; as one of the few things that could hurt it was dragon attacks. Being the Dragon of the Apocalypse and having no element save perhaps 'magic' had distinctive strengths and weaknesses. Its strengths lay in complete immunity to all magic save a dragon's, and a massive resistance to all dragon magic.

Its weakness was that due to having no element, all dragon attacks _could_ hurt it, including its own. Of course no dragon actually had the power to damage it but it had never been hit by its own magic before; something that elemental dragons were immune to.

Madara on the other side of the battlefield was frowning. He hated the fact that he was being forced to use skills from the other Shinobi he absorbed as Majin Naruto Buu; it didn't feel legit. But that wouldn't stop him. He was currently staying absolutely still, entering Sage Mode courtesy of Kabuto's abilities. One of the most brilliant things about Kushina Uzumaki's Chakra Chains was the fact that they could be used whilst standing absolutely still, just like his Susanoo. So whilst he was entering Sage Mode he sent his chains to bind the dragon's wings. Then he told his skeletal Susanoo to grab the chains and _pull_. Muscles, nerves and ligaments tore as Acnologia's wings finally gave up the ghost and were torn off.

He rapidly reeled them in and stored them in his Inner World of Darkness, an ability absorbed from Nero the Sable. They would make a great wedding present for Jenova. Who knows what these high quality cells would do to her.

He finally entered Sage Mode, and with Hashirama's cells in him he gained the same patterns across his face. "I've always wanted to do this. Hashirama; FUCK OFF AND DIE! Sage Art: Mokuton: Shin Suusenju!"

The ground around him exploded upwards. Acnologia was big; but Shin Suusenju _dwarfed_ a full sized, full powered Kyuubi. Acnologia was left feeling, _inadequate_.

* * *

Hades was busy shitting bricks from witnessing this monstrosity. And Azuma had creepy stars in his eyes; thinking that his Lost Magic: Great Tree Arc could replicate such feats or that they were even the same magic. Ironically, Hades also thought that they were the same magic and thus gained unreasonable expectations for Azuma.

* * *

Madara grinned at this monstrosity he had created. A giant wooden Buddha with one thousand arms coming from its back; this was Shin Suusenju. Now it was time to do something ridiculous. He materialized the armour of his Susanoo and covered the Buda and all its arms with it. Now it looked like a colossal armoured Samurai with a thousand armoured fists behind it.

"I would have attempted to control you Acnologia, but you're just too much trouble. Just die." The fists came crashing down.

* * *

Madara allowed his Susanoo and Shin Suusenju to fade away as he looked at the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse; beaten to death with its internal organs ruptured.

His Sage Mode allowed him to sense the mages in the nearby airship and he turned to look straight at them. Whilst he glared at them the front of the ship unfurled and shifted away, and he suddenly felt a massive build-up of Eternano. Looking sharply at them with his Sharingan; he saw that the airship had revealed that it had a Jupiter Cannon.

_'The most powerful artificial Magic Weapon we mages possess aside from the Satellite Square: Etherion, used by the Magic Council. This, I can absorb with Fuujutsu Kyuuin.'_

A black Magic Circle formed at the barrel of the Jupiter Cannon before it fired a black magical blast. It raced towards him; causing Madara to grin and lift up one of his hands.

* * *

At the same time a massive magical circle formed in the sky, dwarfing even the entire battlefield and aftermath from fighting Acnologia. The Magic Council had witnessed the entire battle and in their fear and lack of understanding were using Etherion. They were using it in secret; to wipe out both the leader of Akatsuki and Acnologia's remains. Then they would take the credit for killing Acnologia.

Still it would take time for Etherion to charge up and fire, time that the Jupiter Cannon from Grimoire Heart's airship was buying them. It was ironic that the 'good' and 'evil' sides weren't acting any different.

* * *

Back at the battlefield, Madara blocked and absorbed the entire Jupiter Cannon blast with one hand; much to the horror of the dark guild. But Hades quickly noticed the darkening sky, and the _giant_ blue magic circle forming. He quickly did an about turn with his airship and used its max speed to get out of the future blast zone. His last sight of Madara was the man looking up at the sky and _laughing_; before the attack came crashing down on him and obliterating everything. They barely escaped the blast zone.

An attack that could destroy a country utterly destroyed Madara and the body of Acnologia in one fell swoop. The corrupt members of the Magic Council breathed a sigh in relief. It was over; one of the unstoppable monsters of Zeref had finally been defeated.

If they knew the shit storm that they created they would have left well enough alone. For just before the attack hit, Madara had vanished in a swirl of darkness, safe within his Inner World of Darkness.

**Hey guys hows this for a quick update. I had this entire fight in my head and needed to get it out. I posted a fun little one shot that's pure Skyrim. Its only 2.5k words and really is a fun read. If it gets some reviews then I will continue it with some lemons. The reason I wrote it was besides liking the character, Skyrim is one of the places that can't really work with this fic. So I created a bad ass. Check it out and review if you like it hehehehe. And review this too!**


End file.
